


The Light In The Dark

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Galactic Balance [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Wars
Genre: Dark and Light, Enemies to Companions to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human AU, Jedi, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Sith, Slavery, Smut, Star Wars AU, Temptation of all kinds, Violence, mentions of rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: It’s been less than a decade since the Republic and the Empire established a weak armistice. With the Sith sulking in the outer rim of the Milky Way Galaxy, the Jedi have worked to help rebuild the Republic from their Capitol of New Earth. However, people in the Republic have started to go missing, and rumors abound that they are being sold into a breeding ring.The Jedi Council tasks a padawan named Rose Tyler with infiltrating the ring to uncover the ones behind it as her trial to knighthood. Unbeknownst to them, people are going missing in the Empire as well. When the younger sister of Darth Kronos is taken, the rogue Sith Lord will stop at nothing to get her back.When Sith and Jedi cross, will Rose find herself in more trouble than she can handle, or will Darth Kronos find himself tempted by the light in the Padawan’s soul?





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler did her best not to fidget as she stood in the lift that led to the highest floor of the Temple. She cleared her mind, as best she could, keeping her breaths even and regulated. Her Master, Sarah Jane, placed a hand against her back and patted softly. This was the day every Padawan looked for to with eager dread. Last week she had reached twenty annuals, and Sarah Jane had told her the Jedi Council believed she was ready to face her trials. In a few minutes, she would be given her very first solo mission, and at the end she would elevate to rank of knight.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Rose.” Sarah Jane smiled, rubbing her back encouragingly. “I very nearly threw up when I was going to discover what my trials were.” The woman, who had been her teacher, mother, sister, and friend since Rose was eight years old chuckled.

“Yes, Master, but your trials were at the height of the wars. You had to lead a platoon through the forests of Jopgan to retake a city from the Empire.” Rose chewed on the inside of her cheek. “The armistice has been holding strong for seven years. I shouldn’t be nervous. Nervousness is fear.”

“Nervousness is uncertainty, and life is uncertain.” Sarah Jane pulled her hand away as the lift came to a stop and the doors hissed open. Rose swallowed hard and stepped out into the sprawling hallway. “There is only one thing certain for everything, and that is death. Be nervous, but do not let yourself be undone by it. Acknowledge it, feel it, and then let it go through you.”

“Yes, Master.” Rose straightened her robes, breathing in deeply so that she could let her nerves be acknowledged and then released. The anxiety lessened dramatically, not completely dissipating, but enough that it didn’t numb her senses or cloud her connection to the Force. She glanced over at Sarah Jane, as they reached the door, and pressed the button to announce her presence.

“You may enter.” The kind but authoritative voice of Master Moa Sitara echoed over the intercom system above the access code panel.

“You’ve got this.” Sarah Jane whispered, reaching up to smooth Rose’s hair as she pressed the access button.

Rose pressed the button to access the controls again, then stepped into the room as the doors hissed open. It was a rare thing to see the entire council to be present in one room, and this was no exception. She wasn’t insulted or concerned, as she knew the council often spent days deliberating over what to do for each padawan. Physically present were: Moa Sitara, the eldest and leader of the council, Malone Fisk, the leader of the Ambassador teams, and Bishop Octavian , the leader of the security teams. Absent were: Koschei Oakdown, who headed up the intelligence team, Gwen Cooper, the newly appointed and youngest ever head of the strike forces, and Barbara Wright, who was the head of the youngling academics. She made her way into the center of the room and bowed.

“Welcome, Rose Tyler.” Master Sitara gave a respectful smile. “The council has called you in today, because Master Sarah Jane believes that you are ready for your trials. Normally, you would be tasked with five different tests: courage, skill, flesh, spirit, and insight. However, you have been chosen for a single mission that will test all five aspects of Knighthood.”

Rose nodded, trying to keep her facial expressions passive. It was not uncommon, during the war, for the five trials to be replaced by a single mission or even overlooked completely if a padawan acted exemplary in a battle. However, over the last seven years, the five trials were the main tests. She had had a sneaking suspicion that she would not be facing the five trials as her friends Mickey and Amelia had, since her summons to the council had been delayed for a week and Sarah Jane had been asked to wait outside.

“The mission you will face is one we deliberated on extensively.” Master Octavian spoke up now, and Rose faced him. “And not one we assign lightly. We needed a female padawan that, please do not take offense, was as attractive as she was resourceful.” Rose blinked a bit in surprise. Physical attractiveness was not something the jedi often dwelled on. Confusion washed through her. Why would her attractiveness be of use for a trial or a mission? She wanted to ask, but the serious looks she was getting from the assembled masters kept her lips shut.

“We can feel your confusion, Young Tyler.” Master Fisk leaned forward a bit in his chair, his blue eyes searching hers. “Yet you have the discipline to wait and listen, that is good. You’ll need that.” He folded his hands together and tilted his head. “I’m sure you are aware that one of the conditions of the Armistice was for slavery in the Empire to be abolished.”

“Yes Master.” Rose nodded. “Article eight seven dash six one of the Shadow Proclamation by the Dark Council was signed into being seven months after the Armistice was signed.” She knew the Empire had tried hard to keep from signing it, but they had no choice. The combined forces of the Republic and the Jedi had forced the empire into the outer rims of the galaxy. They did not have the numbers to fight anything more than skirmishes anymore. When Emperor Rassilon had come to power, he had agreed to the Armistice. All the Republic had lost were the hundred systems in the outer rim. Those systems were nothing compared to the seven hundred at the core of the galaxy. It would take centuries for them to build back up to their former strength. “Have they broken the treaty?”

“That is what we aim to find out.” Master Sitara let out a breath. “There has been a rash of missing people, mostly women, from various systems. The Empire denies it is them, but that is where you come into your trials.” Rose saw the look of uncertainty in her eyes, felt the Force waiver around her tentatively for a heartbeat. “Normally we would assign such a task to a knight, but the last three were identified immediately by the kidnappers and were unable to complete their mission.” She shook her head with a sigh. “Since knights and masters are registered in the Republic databases and padawans are not, we decided that it would be best for a padawan to attempt it instead.”

“Attempt what?” Rose was confused. She had learned long ago that masters often spoke in circles and riddles, but she could feel that their hesitancy in naming the mission was not out of a need for mystery but instead because they thought she would turn it down and ask for the five trials instead. Whatever this mission was, it was dangerous, and their worry was palpable in the ebbing waves of the Force around them. Her anxiety began to ratchet higher, making her heart pound.

“Your trial will be to attempt to be taken. When you are, you are to use whatever means necessary to find out who is responsible for the kidnappings.” Master Octavian replied, his voice low and grim. “We know those taken are not drugged or subdued. Bodies have been found and examined. There was one who lived long enough to tell us that she was seduced, invited to a luxury star yacht, and auctioned off.” He drew a breath and frowned. “She and the others, from what we understand, were disposed of because they were not fertile or had hereditary illnesses.”

“So they weren’t suitable for reproduction.” Understanding washed through Rose. “But why would the Empire care about fertile slaves. Don’t they consider anyone not of the Empire as impure?” She hadn’t meant to interrupt, but if she was understanding her trial, then why would she be suitable for this task.

“These individuals were all also Force sensitive to some minor degree.” Master Fisk interjected. “Or related to someone who was. We think, if the Empire is behind this, that they may be trying to build up their acolytes.”

“So imagine if one of the kidnappers happens across a virile young female, not in the Republic database as a Jedi, who’s sensitivity is high?” Master Sitara leaned back in her seat and crossed her right leg over her left. “She would more than likely be taken to the highest levels of bidders.” She rested her clasped hands on her lap. “Should you agree to do this, we will monitor your location with a DNA recognition tracker that our research Masters used on our spies during the war. We will always know your location, but know that should you need extraction it could take a full day to get to you.”

Rose knew what that meant. There was every possibility that she could die before help arrived. In order to fully be undercover, she would have to be unarmed except for her connection to the Force. If at any point she were drugged, then even that could not keep her safe. She felt their eyes on her, but she also knew that there were hundreds of victims and hundreds more potential victims riding on this. “I accept that trials the council has assigned to me.” She swallowed hard as she bowed. “When do I begin?”

“Tomorrow night. The kidnappers have been targeting a series of clubs, always at the busiest time. Today you are to dress in regular clothes and go into the city to acquire jewelry, clothes, makeup, and a hairstyle that you feel will help you both blend in to the club scene and still catch their eye.” Master Sitara stood, crossing to Rose and holding her eye. “We will have a package containing your identity documents and credits for your purchases delivered to your quarters in three hours. Tell no one but your Master of this mission”

To Rose’s surprise, the elder jedi initiated the bow as the others stood and bowed as well. “May the Force be with you.” All three said in sync.

“May the Force be with you.” Rose bowed in return and strode to the door. She waited until it snicked shut behind her before she let her calm facade drop.

“Rose, what’s wrong?” Sarah Jane shot up from the window seat she was perched on. “What happened? Are they not letting you go to the trials?”

“I can’t tell you until we’re alone.” Rose nodded to a group of padawans being introduced to their prospective masters at the end of the hall. She ran a hand through her hair as she led the way to the lift, feeling the weight of her assignment settling onto her shoulders. “I’ve been assigned a mission, and it’s dangerous.”

She knew she should feel honored that the High Council had found her dependable and skilled enough to take such an important mission, where other Jedi had failed. She would be lying, though, if she didn’t admit that she was nervous. Rose glanced at her reflection in the metal wall beside the door as they descended, taking in her slick ponytail with the braid dangling by her ear. She had to do this, though, because she said she would.

Three days prior and far away from the Republic’s capitol, New Earth, Darth Kronos shut down his tablet and tossed it across his bed to skid into the pile of his discarded robes. He had been hand selected to be one of four sith lords to be tested as the Emperor’s apprentice. It wasn’t a selection he had ever even considered or wanted. He was content gathering his own power, doing what he pleased now that the war was over. He had never enjoyed scraping and bowing to the Dark Council, and he had only returned to Gallifrey because Donna had asked him to come visit for her name day party last night.

Most Sith cut ties with their families, especially those born without strong connections to the Force, except for their own children. Yet, Kronos had never been able to fully shake the connection he had with his younger sister. He didn’t even correct her when she called him by his birth name of Theta. When their parents had been killed in the war ten years before, he was only nineteen and barely out of his apprenticeship. Donna had only been thirteen. So he had, much to the disdain of his former master, insured her safe residency and education. When his former master had tried to stop him, Kronos had severed his head from his shoulders without hesitation. The message had been received loud and clear by any who dared use Donna against him ‘touch my sister and die’.

One she had reached adulthood and secure a position as a personal assistant to some Moff, he had left Gallifrey to go his own way. He had made quite the name for himself over the last two years: the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and, in one small system being tormented by another sith he loathed, the Saver of Worlds. Words of his exploits had finally whispered their way to Emperor Rassilon. The transport left the following evening to the Emperor’s temple on the other side of the planet.

Closing his eyes, he flopped back onto his pillow. Donna was out with some of her friends. He’d tell her in the morning he was leaving. With that final thought, he gave over to sleep.

“ _You are quite beautiful, Donna Noble.” A man with dark skin in a grey suit leaned forward to stroke Donna’s cheek. The coat pulled across his back, the high collar blocking his face from view. “Such fair skin to match such fiery hair.” The broiling anger began churning in Kronos’ veins. How could she not see he was just another prick trying to score what he thought was an easy lay._

_“Thanks.” Donna’s cheeks flushed, but not from the wine. She didn’t like to get drunk, that much Kronos knew. “You should be glad my brother’s not here.” She chuckled, reaching up to brush the man’s hand down to her shoulder. “He doesn’t like when people touch me.”_

_“What is it your brother does? He a Moff or some other self serving arse?” The man chuckled trailing his hand down her bare arm to lace his fingers with hers. “You’re a grown woman. Surely you can take care of yourself.”_

_“He’s a Dark Lord, actually.” Donna snorted and rolled her eyes. “Or so he likes to make the galaxy believe.” She pulled the man’s hand to her lap._

_“I see.” The man didn’t recoil, like anyone with half a brain would. Instead he lifted Donna’s knuckles to his lips. “Would you like to be my guest for an party my sister is hosting on her ship? It’s parked in hangar nine. If we hurry, we can make it before she goes into orbit and have to catch the transport with the rest of her invitees.” Every instinct in his body flared a warning, and Kronos felt the thick tendrils of darkness begin to twist the vision before him. “Unless your Sith Lord big brother gave you a curfew.”_

_“He wishes he could sometimes.” Donna laughed, shaking her hair back and standing. “Let’s go.”_

Unknowing took over him, a heavy blanket of dreamless anxiety. Then another scene waved in front of him.

_Donna giggled, a sound he knew she only made when she was flirting, as she looped her arms around the man’s shoulders. They shuffled down the entrance hallway of what looked like a luxury star yacht. The man was peppering kisses along her neck. “Where’s the party?” She sighed, as the access door to a dark room schnicked open behind her._

_“She’ll be having it in the upper deck.” The man slid his hands up her sides to her shoulders. “But, first, I want you to see my collection.” His lips ghosted across her ear, and the desire to rip the offensive bits of flesh from the man’s face was almost tangible._

_“Of what.” Donna half moaned, as she shuffled back. “The lights aren’t even on.” Her face was nearly obscured by the shadow of the man that was cast by the hall light._

_“This.” The man huffed as he grabbed her arms, shoved them up and back, and the sound of restraints snapping shut was audible. The lights flickered on, and a room designed for holding prisoners was revealed. Chained to the wall were three other frightened looking women, all gagged. Kronos recognized one as Alara Mikol, the daughter of a Sith Lord killed by Darth Saxon three years prior._

_“Theta!” Donna’s scream cut through the vision, shattering it._

Jerking awake, Kronos shot up in bed. A quick look wt the clock projected on the wall told him he had been asleep for nearly five hours. “Donna!” Fear unlike anything he’d ever known tore through him. He knew it had been a vision, but he had to see for himself. He dashed out of bed, down the hall to her room. Not even bothering to type in the access codes, he punched through the panel and ripped the wires out. The door opened, and he saw her bed empty.

Running back to his room, he grabbed his comlink and typed in the connection code for hers. It buzzed, but she didn’t answer. With a howl of rage Kronos grabbed his tablet and accessed the tracking device in her com. It blinked in hangar nine. Fingers flying he hacked into the security cameras and found it empty. “No!” Rage broiled inside of him, colder than the icy continents of Woman Wept. He grabbed his robes and yanked them on. Once dressed, he grabbed his lightsaber and hooked it on his belt. Sending his malevolent hatred out into the Force, although he knew his sister was not strong enough. “I’m coming for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rose felt naked, not just because she was wearing a dress so thin it felt nearly nonexistent and showed more of her cleavage legs and back than she had ever done in public, but because the ever present weight of her saber on her hip was missing. How many times had her academy trainers and Sarah Jame beat into her head that her lightsaber was a part of her, an extension of her body? She missed the feeling of the cool metal bumping her thigh though though her pants. Shoving that thought aside, she strode cooly and confidently to the bouncer at the door.

“Identification please.” Rose wasn’t quite sure of his species. He looked human, but she noted a shimmer of what looked like patches of scales along his arms, and his tongue was a deep navy blue. His lavender eyes raked along her dress, and she could taste the mild lust as his previously stern look altered into an approving smile.

“Here it is.” She affected an airy flirtatious lilt to her voice as she handed over the thin card containing her fake identity. She had been able to keep her name, but everything else about her had been changed. As he took it, Rose waved her fingers and reached out to manipulate the threads of the Force that connected to his mind. She hid the motion as if adjusting her earring. He looked big and brawny, but his mind was weak and easy to manipulate. “You’ll let me pass as if I’m VIP.” She murmured low enough that only he would hear and not the massive queue to their right.

“Of course, lovely lady.” He handed her back her identification card and stepped aside. “You can go right in with the VIP.” She slipped past him into the crowd of club patrons.

Rose had been given a choice of clubs that the Council believed were next on the kidnappers lists. She had read the dossier on the reports from various people who saw the kidnappers and victims. They always chose a woman who was alone that seemed eager for company, when the club was busiest, and close to the exit. So she weaved her way to the bar top closest to the door.

“What’ll it be darlin’?” The lavender skinned Atrylian woman behind the bar smiled as she slid two drinks down the bar to a couple.

“Dewberry juice, but can you add a slice of orange and add a small straw like it’s alcohol?” Drinking was prohibited for padawans, even of age, but she had to blend in. She passed her the credit stick with a return smile.

“Comin’ right up.” The woman took the stick and turned back to get the juice and glass.

Rose glanced around the music filled room. She took it all in without focusing on one individual. The atmosphere of the club was not appealing to her, as it may be to the nonsensitive patrons. She could feel the lust and jealousy heavy in the air, and it overpowered the feelings of happiness and joy from the ones there just to have a good time. In all honesty it made her skin crawl. When her drink was delivered, she sipped it slowly, mimicking the relaxed inviting poses some of the other women had.

It didn’t take long at all for the first person to approach her, a rather well dressed man with proud cheekbones and intense hazel eyes. He was already half intoxicated, and all she felt from him was desire and desperation. She knew he was not her target. “Hello beautiful. Is this seat taken?” He gestured at the barstool beside her.

“Actually, I’m waiting for a friend, so yes it is.” She gave him an apologetic smile, placing her hand on the sleek wooden seat. “So sorry.” The man, thankfully, took her rejection smoothly and disappeared into the crowd. Over the course of an hour, it happened three more times, once with a couple, another man, and then a woman. Each time it was obvious that they were simply seeking sex.

The night was getting on, and Rose began to wonder if she had chosen the wrong club. Then she felt it, a new set of emotions amidst the myriad of others: predatory greed. She didn’t let herself look for the one giving it off, choosing instead to maintain her relaxed observation of the other patrons. Her attuned senses narrowed in on a man, human, just a few annuals or so older than her, with a pristine black suit and bleached blonde spiked hair. He was ambling confidently around the outside of the dancefloor, scanning the three bars in the non VIP part of the massive room. His connection to the living Force was only slightly stronger than the other patrons.

Keeping herself from staring, Rose signaled the bartender for another drink. Then, she felt the Force shift. Clear as could be, his gaze narrowed in on her. She did not turn to look though, keeping her posture relaxed and oblivious, but she felt him moving towards her. By the time she had taken her credit stick and drink in hand, a cool voice spoke. “Excuse me Miss, is this seat taken?”

“No, by all means.” She gave him what she hoped was a flirtatious smile and lifted her straw to her lips. There was a waver of victory from him as he slid onto the stool, and disgust pooled low in her stomach. Rose shoved it aside. “‘M Rose.” She offered easily.

“Jimmy.” He smiled back, and if Rose didn’t know his intentions she’d have just let it slide as a flirty grin. “One hypervodka.” He nodded to the bartender, who quickly filled it.

“Put it on my tab.” Rose interjected as he pulled out what was obviously a preloaded credit stick. Of course, he wouldn’t want to leave a trail.

“Thanks, doll.” Jimmy turned on his stool to look at her. His teal eyes sparkled in delight. “Next round is on me. I insist.”

“Sounds good.” Rose leaned one elbow on the bar as she turned to fully face him, uncrossing her legs so they dangled on either side of his knee. She had observed some women doing it when a man they liked approached them. “Hope I didn’t offend you. I just moved to New Earth, and I’m not used to such a mix of cultures.” There it was the first part of her lie. That sickening smile on his face grew wider.

“Just moved here huh?” Jimmy picked up his glass and took a slow sip. “I couldn’t tell. Your dress, which is absolutely gorgeous, blends right in.” His hand moved to her knee, and she resisted the urge to jerk her leg away. “Where’re ya from, love?”

“I was born on Powell, but my parents died when I was little.” This was actually true. Her father had been an engineer working with the Jedi, and he had died during an imperial raid just a few weeks after she was born. Her mum had died when she was eight months old. “Came here to try to get into acting, after my foster mum threw me out.” It was the perfect ruse. She was alone, no connections and no one to miss her. “What about you.”

“You’ve got the look for it.” His thumb ghosted along her skin, his confidence rising. “I’m a trader of the exotic. I have connections with some of the top talent managers. Since you were so nice to let me join you and buy me a drink, I could repay the favor by introducing you.” There it was. He was testing the waters, seeing how easily she could take the bait. “So how come you were in foster care, no relatives?”

“My foster mum said my mum’s older brother was a Jedi. He died in the war before I was born or something.” Rose knew this was the man, because Jimmy’s fingers twitched against her skin. “I was tested when I was twelve, but they said I was too old to start training.” Shrugging, as if it wasn’t a big deal, she finished her drink, covering his hand with her empty one.

“It’s rare to find someone who can use the Force or whatever that isn’t Sith or Jedi.” He downed his drink and signaled for a refill. “But I guess I should be glad, after all Jedi aren’t allowed to date or have relationships.” Rose had to bite back the urge to correct him. They were allowed, under the rarest and most scrutinized circumstances, to have relationships. Only if, of course, keeping the relationship from blooming was more detrimental than permitting it.

“Well my foster mum has that in common with them.” Rose affected what she hoped was a flirtatious giggle. “She never let me date.” In all honesty that wasn’t a lie. Sarah Jane had essentially been her foster mum. “She had a fit when I got my first and only kiss.”

Rose had thought he gave off smug victory before, but now Jimmy was practically radiating with it. “Can’t say I blame her. Some people would see such a gorgeous, sweet, innocent girl, and think that they could take advantage of that.” He reached up, stroking her cheek with a thumb. “She just wanted you safe.”

“Yeah?” Rose utilized her training to regulate her heart rate and breathing to force herself to blush, as she picked up her cup. A quick sniff told her the bartender had remembered her request for more alcohol. “You don’t want to take advantage of me do you?” She ducked her head down to sip, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Not a chance.” He lied, the Force rippled with the falsity of his words. “I like you, Rose.” He slid his credit stick onto the bar as he picked up his drink. “In fact, how would you like to meet a friend of mine, Drakesh. He’s a film director, and he is throwing a party on his star yacht tonight. I normally don’t go, because the women there are so shallow. I’d be honored if someone as sincere and sweet as you went with me.”

“Jimmy, I don’t want you to think I’m using you.” Rose quickly sat her glass down and grabbed his hand. She poured as much honesty as she could into her words meeting his eyes and shaking her head. “Besides. I really should be getting back to my hotel room, because I have to pack before check out in the morning.”

“You don’t have a place here yet?” Rose shook her head. This was another part of the plan, get him in sight of the two Jedi that would be tailing her. That way they could get a sense of his presence. “Well that just won’t do.” Jimmy sighed, standing up. “Let’s go get your things, and you can stay in my spare room until you find work.” He held out his hand, and Rose took it, standing with him. “If Drakesh finds you as impressive as I know he will, that won’t take long at all.”

“You’re so wonderful.” Rose feigned gushing, shaking her hair and looping her arm through his. “And bloody gorgeous.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jimmy led her towards the exit, keeping her close to him. “Gorgeous enough to maybe give you your second kiss?” He chuckled, hailing a hover taxi. He opened the door and helped her in. He slid in next to her, draping his arm over her.

“It’s the Midnight Sun hotel.” Rose informed the driver. “And maybe you will get to.” She blinked innocently at Jimmy, snuggling closer to him. The hotel wasn’t a long drive away, and all of her things were packed already. “Do you want to come up?”

“I’ll wait down here, love.” Jimmy slid out and offered her a hand. “I need to call Drakesh and let him know I’m coming and to add a plus one to my name.”

Rose went up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. In all honesty, she wanted to simply signal the team and have them take Jimmy into custody, but she needed to get access to the ship. Taking down one low level snatcher was nothing. They needed to get someone deeper involved, find the true ring leaders. She hurried inside, finding the lift to the room where she had stashed her bags. Once inside she pulled out her comm. “Tyler to Hawk team.”

“Reading you Tyler.” Master Ianto replied. “We have him in sight, black suit with blonde hair right?”

“That’s the one.” Rose woefully eyed the robes she had left folded on the bed. Sarah Jane would collect them as soon as Hawk team called in that she was gone. “How’m I doin?”

“He’s eating out of your palm.” Ianto chuckled. “He’s talking to someone on a comm, but hasn’t left.”

“I better get back down there.” Rose sighed. It was taking every ounce of her willpower just to touch the man. She had never met a person she had found repulsive before now. “See you when this is over.”

“May the Force be with you, Tyler, because it looks like you’re gonna need it.” Master Tosh chuckled, joining in on the conversation. “We’ll be a day behind you.”

Rose tossed her comm onto the bed beside her robes and hurried back out to Jimmy. He took her bags with a smile and set them in the boot of the taxi. “Don’t have much, do ya?” He chuckled.

“Just what I bought when I got here.” Rose replied. She shrugged and managed a sheepish look. “Some dresses, night clothes, and makeup.”

“Well, it won’t be long before you’re dripping in the finest silks and jewels, beautiful lady.” He helped her into the taxi and pulled her against his side as he slid back in. “Hangar eight of the orbital transport docks.” He informed the driver. “Drakesh keeps his yacht in orbit, so we have to shuttle up.”

“I’m nervous.” Rose lied, fidgeting with her short red skirt. “D’ya really think he’ll like me.”

“Silly girl.” Jimmy squeezed her arm, rubbing it softly. “He’s gonna love you. You’ll be perfect for the part he needs.” Rose wondered how naive, greedy, or drunk women and some men must be to buy this act. It was sad, really, that so many could be lied to. “Drakesh invited us to stay all night tonight, so you can audition first thing in the morning. That okay?”

“Sounds great.” Rose grabbed Jimmy’s leg, squeezing softly. “Good thing I got my stuff.” He covered her hand with his and smiled so sweetly she wanted to vomit. They rode the rest of the way in what she hoped was convincingly nervous silence. The arrogant self praise rising off of Jimmy was irritating, but Rose kept herself in check. She knew she had to be calm and compliant, or risk being violently drugged and possibly assaulted. Jimmy pulled her bags from the taxi, and led her to a small four person shuttle. Some sleekly dressed shuttlemen took them into flight, and from the windows Rose saw an absolutely gorgeous black yacht waiting. “It’s beautiful.” She gasped, not having to feign wonder. She had been on some big ships, even piloted a fighter in a small skirmish, but she knew flying the sleek star yacht would be a dream.

“Wait ‘til you see inside.” Jimmy stroked her back as she leaned up to watch the ship sparkle in the lights of passing ships. She felt the shuttle jerk a bit as it docked, and He stood. “Bring her bags in and place them in guest suite two.”

Rose followed him through the airlock and into the interior of the yacht. Music was thudding from somewhere on an upper floor. Jimmy led her to a small set of circular stairs. A door at the top schnicked open, and they stepped into a party. Men and women were lounging or standing around. They were dressed exquisitely. A four women and two men were wearing enticing outfits, all with matching bracelets on their wrist. Some were radiating fear, but two felt shuttered and sluggish. They were obviously drugged. Rose did not allow the fear of the knowledge that she could soon be one of them take hold.

A man in a sleek red suit waved at them. “There’s Drakesh.” Jimmy placed an arm around her waist firmly grabbing her hip. “Smile, relax, and you’ll be just fine.” Translation, she wouldn’t be drugged or tied up. That was crucial. She needed to be as compliant as possible. “Drakesh! This is Rose, um” he gestured to the black haired man who was raking his eyes over her appraisingly.

“Rose Tyler.” She bit her lip, feigning nervousness, and held out her hand for a gentle shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“Jimmy, my boy, you were right! She’s perfect.” Drakesh pulled her forward, angling her towards a seating area. “Now, let me get to know your lovely friend here and you run tell Markeyal to take the usual course.”

“Of course.” Jimmy smiled before disappearing in a hurry.

Rose brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Thank you for taking the time to meet me.” Drakesh, if that was his name, grinned and held up two fingers to the orange skinned man behind the bar across the room.

“No, thank you for agreeing to come.” He chuckled, placing a sweaty hand on her knee. “I’ve been looking all over the galaxy for a woman just like you, dear.” Their drinks were delivered, and he handed on to her. Rose sniffed the gold liquid, reaching out with the Force to brush the weak mind of the bartender as he strode away. Just as she suspected, her drink contained a mild sedative. Not enough to knock her out, but enough to make her relax and possibly dampen her connection.

“I don’t usually drink so much.” Rose shook her head, offering an apologetic smile. “‘M already a bit tipsy. I don’t want to risk making a fool of myself.” She tried to set her glass down on a hovering tray.

“No rush, my sweet Rose.” He squeezed her knee. “So Jimmy tells me you moved here all alone, and your family is all dead.” Rose let out a sigh and nodded, pretending to look around in awe as she pinpointed who was armed. Almost everyone was, except the obvious slaves. “How frightful, but don’t worry. By tomorrow you’ll be starting on a life you never dreamed of.”

“You haven’t even seen me act.” Rose turned her gaze back to him, tucking her hair behind her ear. She watched as a blonde girl about her age was pulled to her feet by a man who looked old enough to be her father.

“I don’t need to. I have a knack for finding exactly the perfect person I need.” He laughed, sipping his drink. “I need to take care of something, be right back.” He stood, hurrying over to the man with the blonde as they talked.

Rose took his absence as an opportunity to stand up and get a better look at the attendees. She committed their faces to memory. She was a skilled artist, and she wanted to be able to sketch them so they could be found when this was all over. She noticed then, that others in the bracelets were being paired off with people.

“Rose.” Jimmy’s voice made her turn, and he was holding her drink. “Everything okay?” He pressed it into her hand. “You looked a bit flushed. Drink something.”

“I’m fine.” Rose didn’t want the drink. “I had enough at the club.” She shook her head and tried to push it back to him.

“It would be rude not to.” She watched as his free hand slid to his pocket, and Rose got a hazy image of a syringe. “Just one glass, and I’ll make sure that’s it.”

“Don’t be pushy, Jimmy.” Drakesh reappeared. “The girl is probably exhausted. Why don’t you take her to her room?”

Rose relaxed visibly at his words. She needed to avoid being drugged at all costs. “I am feeling a bit spent. Sorry, Jimmy.” She sighed as Drakesh took her glass. “I was up all day job hunting and the alcohol from club has me drowsy.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Jimmy took her elbow. “Let’s go get you in bed.” She followed him down the hall to a door. She got ready for an attack as it slid open, but it revealed a very posh guest suite. Her bags were open on the bed and empty. Her makeup was stacked on a small vanity. “You go ahead and get some sleep. You’ve got a long day tomorrow. I need to talk to Drakesh, be right back.” She stepped into the room, sighing as she felt him retreat. The door snicked shut behind her, and she leaned back against it.

Rose quickly checked the room, finding five cameras in the usual places where hidden cameras are. Just as she thought, she was being watched. Acting exhausted and drowsy, she found her few clothes in a drwer and changed, aware they were watching and trying to position herself so they couldn’t see her nude body. Then she curled up on the bed, quieting her mind so she could reach out and feel the intentions if the people on the ship. She noted that the ‘party’ room was emptying out, and she felt the ship jerk as shuttles detached. The walls hummed softly as the ship was being prepped to leave orbit and move onto the next planet. She had done it, managed to get inside without being drugged or restrained. She had a sneaking suspicion that what came next would be far more unpleasant than this.

Halfway across the galaxy and seven hours later, Darth Kronos growled in frustration as he hurled the pitiful excuse for a Blinaruo man across the shuttle control room. “Where were they going?!” He bellowed, leaping onto the man’s body, and grabbing the antenna shaped cartilage on his head.

“I don’t know!” The man gasped, massive green tears rolling across his red cheeks. “I just got paid to drive the shuttle.” The man was lying, he could taste it in his fear.

“Liar!” Kronos twisted the antenna in his right hand as he surged to his feet and lifted the Blinaruo into the air. “Tell me!” He got a fleeting image of a woman carefully adjusting bedding around two eggs in an incubator. “Or I’ll kill your wife and destroy your hatchlings!”

“Yunastra!” The man whimpered, as the flesh at the base of his antenna began to tear. “Please, please don’t kill my family. I needed the money to pay off a loan or we’ll be evicted.”

“Tough luck you sniveling insect.” Kronos yanked harder, ripping the antenna off and letting the man drop to the floor. He grabbed the credit stick that had fallen when Kronos had accosted him in the shuttle hangar. He delivered a kick to his chest, reveling in the sound of his chest scales crackling.

Cloak billowing behind him, he stormed out of the hangar. He made his way to where his own ship was docked, stomping up the ramp and making his way to the control room. For four bloody days he had been tailing that damn ship. Every time he found it, he had to resist the urge to blast it from the sky. Donna was onboard, he knew it instinctively. He couldn’t sense her presence, because she wasn’t strong enough to be tangible. He needed to get on board, find her, and then murder them all. Yet, by the time he landed, tracked down what bay the shuttle was in, and got there, the ship was already leaving.

This time, though, he knew where they were going. He typed in the hyperspace coordinates to the planet. Kronos was going to beat them there and be ready. This was ending in less than five galactic hours. Frankly, he didn’t care why the bastards took his sister. He just wanted to see them suffer. He had only had one other Force vision since her capture, of her strapped to an exam table as blood was drawn. She had looked physically unharmed, but he knew there were some forms of physical abuse that couldn’t be seen on the skin.

These kidnappers, whoever they were, had been busy both in the Empire and the Republic. He had looked up to see if there were similar instances on other planets, so he could try to zero in on their main headquarters. He had learned that almost one thousand men and women of various species, mostly human, had been reported missing. Most of the cases it had been by a coworker of land lord. Only three had been reported by family members. Three had been found in the Republic, two dead and one that died shortly after. All three had had one thing in common, they had been related to someone who was strongly Force sensitive.

“Fucking breeders.” He growled stuffing the last bite into his mouth and chugging the water. Breeding rings had been used by the Empire for centuries, but banned almost a hundred annuals ago when the Dark Council decreed that children conceived in this way were failing out of the Sith Academy at substantially higher rates than children born randomly sensitive or to parents who were both strong in the Force. From that point on, all slaves had been sterilized to prevent their weak blood from carrying on.

Whomever was doing this was not acting with the blessing of the Council, of that he was positive. Well, Kronos was going to find this bloody slaver, murder his or her employees, and torture him or her until his thirst for vengeance was sated. He made his way to the ensuite of his room, stripping out of his robes so he could shower and rid himself of the filth that pathetic creature’s blood had left on his skin. Glancing at the mirror, he noted with pleasure that his normally chocolate brown eyes were tinged red and yellow with his rage. Good, he need to fuel it more.

He stepped into the scalding water, scrubbing himself clean, mentally cataloguing the variety of ways he planned on making the persons who took his sister pay. Once he was clean and shaven, he crossed into his quarters and retrieved a set of robes from his closet. An idea was forming, one so fail proof that it made him grin. He set the plain robes back inside and pulled out the pristine dress robes he kept for the rare formal occasion he was sometimes required to attend.

They were black, of course, with red pinstripes running the length of the pants. The shirt was as red as his blade, buttoning up to the neck, and over that was a coat that was a cross between the traditional robes and a suit. It was tailored to fit well in the torso but reached his ankles and billowed around him as he moved. The tie was black, with red swirls, and the outfit gave him a look that matched the wealth he had accrued over the years. He styled his hair up, and sniffed at his appearance in the mirror. He sat down to pull on the black boots that went with them. Normally he tucked his pants into them, to display the red Imperial symbol on the ankles. This time he left them out to cover it.

His plan was to pose as a buyer, to get in without setting off any alarms. Kronos normally didn’t do sneak assaults, but this time he wanted to watch the fear as he revealed himself. Once dressed, he turned on his computer and transferred a hefty amount of credits from his main account to one of his aliases. He had many, as one could never be too careful when it came to his fellow Sith. He opted for Doctor Johnayu McCrimmon. The carefully crafted identity had him down as a former scientist who now specialized in modification implants for those who wanted to increase their strength, stamina, or mental capabilities artificially. Then he went to work changing the ship registration to that, so it wouldn’t startle the owner of the other ship.

By the time he had done all of that, the control room beeped an indication he was about to drop out of hyperspace. He hurried back to the console, bringing the ship into regular space and easing into the landing lanes of Yunastra. He sent in the request to land with his ship registration information, and grinned wickedly as it was granted. He descended into the hangar he was directed to, snapped his lightsaber to his hip and under his coat, then strode out into purple sunset.

He kept to his plan, properly checking in with the planetary transportation team, and making his way to the cantina attached to the spaceport. He carefully watched the screens showing the ships coming in and leaving the space lanes. A sleek black yacht, not the one he was tracking, bleeped into existence. Kronos shrugged it off, until a man a few tables away chuckled. “There’s the Drakesh’s cargo.” The slick tendrils of greed and lust were heavy around the man. With a start, Kronos recognized him as Michah Lorx, a former officer assigned to Eight Regiment. His twin sister, Minah had been at the Academy with Kronos, but had been killed by her Master after she failed to run her through first.

“You’ve got the invitation?” The woman next to him smiled coldly. Judging by the matching rings on their fingers it was his wife. “I know you want to bid on Racnoss’ goods, but I heard Drakesh has made quite the score.”

“We can go observing the bidding, Lohy, but I only have the credits to purchase the one Racnoss promised me. She said she was quite the beauty, and a virgin.” Michah patted her arm. “And right on time, there’s Racnoss.” Kronos looked up to see the ship with Donna bleep into existence. Then he noted that they didn’t slip into the passenger lanes, but were orbiting over to the trade lanes instead.

He resisted the urge to snarl and hurl his drink across the cantina, watching as Michah and his wife stood and made their way out to a sleek dark windowed speeder. He rushed after them, making his way over to the valet. “This is my speeder.” He waved his hand, manipulating the mind of the woman. “You will give me the key now.”

“Here is your key, Sir.” She grinned happily and held out the keychip.

Snagging it from her, he hopped inside and followed the couple. They weaved their way through the city, leaving the main streets to turn into a street lined with upscale warehouses usually used to store two person crafts, high end transports, or exotic animals. They pulled into a packed parking area, and Kronos circled around to park out of sight. Sprinting, he snuck up on them as they passed under a shadow cast by the buildings. He activated his saber, grinning as they spun around in shock, and took their heads in two swift strokes then deactivated the blade and replaced the hilt on his hip. “Thank you.” He chuckled, digging into Michah’s pocket and retrieving the only content, a thin screen. Once activated, he saw it was an invitation with only an address and a code.

Quickly, he back hacked into the programming and changed the details from their names to his alias and linked his bank information. Then, so as not to draw alarm, he lifted their limp bodies high with the force, and threw them high onto a parking garage to the south. He saw a door open to a warehouse, and a man step out in a fine suit with a tablet. Striding across the road, he handed the man the invitation and waited with all the patience he could muster.

“Welcome, Doctor. Your booth is twelve A on the third level.” The man grinned and handed him a comm link. “To make a bid, press channel one. To get information on where to collect your item, choose channel two. Enjoy.”

“Oh, I’m sure I will.” Kronos sneered, as he made his way inside. “I’m sure I will.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rose had acted her part, making sure she acted surprised when she woke up to find the ship in hyperspace and Jimmy gone. She had played to worried card when Drakesh assured her that Jimmy had simply been called away on business, but not to worry. He had told her that his assistant director and writers for the film had been held up on Yunastra, and they were going to him for the audition. She had tried to turn down the silver bracelet that Drakesh had snapped around her wrist, but she knew she had to play along some. “It’s how my crew knows who to allow on the yacht if I’m not around.” The man had lied. “You saw my other guests with them last night, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Rose fiddled with the silver band, turning it around to find the number ten etched into the metal. It didn’t escape her notice that, once clasped, it became a seamless band that was too small to slide over her hand but loose enough to not leave any marks. “Speaking of, where are they?”

“Oh they partied quite hard after you went to bed.” He laughed, patting her shoulder as he slid a glass of juice to her. “They’ll wake up when we land.” Rose took the glass, pretending to sip. “Drink up.”

“Too nervous.” Rose gave a half smile, looking down at the red liquid. She didn’t have to smell it to know it was laced, because the eagerness behind his words said it clearly enough. “I couldn’t even eat the delicious looking breakfast the protocol droid brought in.”

“Just a couple more sips. Don’t want you passing out when we get there.” Drakesh chuckled, as the ship jerked and dropped from hyperspace. He looked away to talk to one of the black uniformed stewards, and Rose took the opportunity to pour a bit of the juice into a nearby plant. Then she raised it to her lips as he turned around. His smile was slick as he saw the partially empty glass. “Good girl. Tell me, did you bring any white dresses?” He gestured at the knee length black one she had put on. Rose nodded. “Good, go put that on instead, and wear your hair down.”

Thankful for an excuse to be away, she dashed down to the room assigned to her, and quickly dug the white, mid thigh dress out of the drawer and changed. She opted for a pair of mid calf boots with a short heel. They were the style, according to the sales girl, but she could run or fight in them if need be. She had overheard Drakesh talking as she had crept to the galley first thing this morning.

Last night had been a preview of goods for an auction. The real ‘guests’ had been sent to review the captives and report back on the cargo. Apparently this auction was to be the most impressive so far. So much so that the breeding ring leader would be there to insure it ran smoothly. She hadn’t heard a name, but she had a plan. She was going to act drugged, until she was bid on. Then, she would Force persuade her buyer to take her bracelet off. From there, she’d locate the leader’s viewing booth.

Letting her eyelids droop, she stumbled to the door and back into the hall. She made a show of being half sedated, and joined the array of victims in hall leading to the exit ramp. They were all dressed in white as well, but their outfits were far more revealing and tempting than her simple dress. She saw Drakesh and fake stumbled to him. “Wahs goin’ on?” She slurred her words, steadying herself on the wall. “I don’ feel s’good.”

“Oh my sweet idiotic girl. Really, did you think you were going to some audition.” He sneered, shoving her back to the small group. “You were by far the easiest to trap. You, my dear, are going up for auction.”

“Bu’ slav-“ she intentionally stuttered, making a show of stumbling into a plant. “Slavery’s illegal.”

“What’s illegal always pays a pretty penny.” He waved at the steward who had come into the galley minutes before. The man raised a blaster. “Now get back in line and keep your mouth shut.” Rose did as she was told, huddling with a group of girls, and hiding her mouth with her hand as she feigned crying. The ramp lowered, exposing a long hallway lined with a red rug and dim lights. “Everybody out, if you run, we’ll shoot.”

Rose let the crowd bustle her along. It was easier to feign her drugged state when everyone else was stumbling. The hallway led to door where a woman in a black sequin gown stood with two medical droids. “Expose behind your right ear, get your injection, and proceed to the room at the end of the hall.” The woman’s thick Hotriper accent was soft and comforting to the others, but Rose saw what was coming. She swallowed hard. She was fifth back from the droids, who were inserting via needle small capsules no bigger than a Trylian rice grain. They were explosives. She had seen them used in inmates during a tour of a prison farm. The charge was big enough to completely destroy a skull, but not enough to harm anyone unless they were side by side. This put a chink in her plans. She’d have to remove it before she could do anything. The question was, how?

She could work with this, she realized. Once her bracelet was off, she would simply sharpen the end on the wall and dig it out. Forcing herself to cry real tears, she moved in front of the droid and held her hair back and her ear forward. She yelped aloud when the needle pierced her skin, though it barely hurt, and gasped as the chip slid under her skin with a pinch. Then she followed the group down the hall.

Rose gasped as she saw what was waiting. There were at least twenty other people in white there, all of them were huddled together except for one. A woman only a few years older than her with ginger hair was stroking the backs of the two people closest to her. “Shhh.” Her words slurred, thick with the drugs. “My brother’s coming. He’ll kill them all.”

“You.” A muscular young man who looked barely legal, shoved her hand away with a lethargic motion. “Been sayin’ that for four days, Donna.” He shook his head. “No one’s comin’. Shut up.”

Rose saw the look of defiance even through the drugged lull of Donna’s lids. The woman opened her mouth again, but a voice echoed overhead. “The injections you received were explosive capsules. Try to fight the guards, run, or escape and your head will be blown off.” She let herself mirror everyone’s gasp, but she wasn’t shocked. “You’ll be called by the number on your silver wrist tag. Go through the red door and stand on the platform. When the green light flashes, go down to the grey door. A guard will take you from there.” The voice paused. “Those with green bands have already been purchased. You will remain here until the auction is complete.”

One by one the people were called. Rose watched as they disappeared, knowing she was tenth. She saw that only four people, including Donna had green bracelets. She counted the minutes, using the mental timing to clear her thoughts. She needed to be clear of mind to do this. She couldn’t give in to the anger that was starting to form like a searing rock in her empty stomach. Over and over she repeated the Jedi code to herself. There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force. Slowly the anger abated, leaving a numbness deep in her core.

“Number ten.” Rose staggered to her feet at her number. She made her way to the door, keeping up her charade of being drugged. The door opened just enough for her to slip through, and she found herself in a room with reflective glass except for the two doors. She pretended to trip getting on the platform, and turned in a shaky circle. She could feel the dark desires from the people who were obviously watching. Her reflection showed she was playing her part well. Her makeup had smeared from her fake crying, but her hair was still down and wavy and her dress was pristine. The green light flashed, and she staggered down to the door.

It opened, and a guard grabbed her arm as she stepped in. “This way.” The woman said firmly, marching Rose to a small lift and up to a round hallway marked three and lined with doors. She stopped her outside of one towards the very end, marked twelve B, and knocked. The lock clicked, and the guard opened the door and shoved her inside.

“Come here, pet.” A breathy man’s voice spoke from the high backed chair in front of her. Rose could tell instantly that he was older, and as she came around the dim lamp beside his chair illuminated his tattooed hand. She reached out with the Force, testing the strength of his will, and as she made out his face she saw the clear mark of the Black Star Mercenaries on his cheek.

The Black Star Mercs had a reputation for producing the best hired warriors in the galaxy, outside of the Jedi or Sith. There numbers had dwindled after the end of the war had abolished slavery galaxy wide, which had cut into their ‘recruitment’. This man, though, had his brand scarred with a jagged black line, meaning he had been thrown out. He was also drunk, and the alcohol content made his mind susceptible to her influence. “Well, you are quite lovely. Yes you will make a fine gift for my son.”

“You will undo my bracelet.” Rose manipulated his thoughts, pressing her will over his. “Now.”

The man chuckled, reaching out with a quickness she didn’t expect and yanking her down. “You think that will work on me?”

Dread formed like a knot in her gut. Yeah, she kinda had thought that. Rose reached out again, trying to find a weakness in his mental presence. “You will undo my bracelet.” The understanding registering in his eyes did not lead to him releasing her. Instead his hand moved towards a button on his chair arm. He knew what she was, and she didnt have to wonder what would happen if he pressed that button.

Rose yanked her arm free, grabbing the frail man by his shirt and tossing him across the room. She hoped the walls were sound proof, because he hit with a resounding crack. Instantly, she leapt on him, delivering two swift punches to his face. He struck out in retaliation, growling in fury. He landed a blow to her kidneys making her grunt, but she swallowed the pain and struggled to get her hands around his throat. She needed to get him unconscious.

The sound of the door flying open and the hum of a lightsaber blade made Rose jerk. The Force was turbulent, twisting and knotting itself into a storm of rage and hatred so strong she gasped. A hand grabbed the back of her dress, yanking her up and back. She flew across the the small room, her head crashing into the edge of the chair, and blackness swallowed her into nothingness.

When Kronos had scene the blonde woman step onto the platform, he knew she was a Jedi. How the morons running this show didn’t was beyond him. Though she was acting drugged like the nine slaves before her, her presence in the Force had been sure and undiminished. The light with which she blazed was equal to the darkness that resided in him. He was intrigued, and had very nearly bid on her himself, as he had more than enough money in his fake account to secure both her and Donna. However, he let that thought pass.

When he felt her being escorted into the room beside him, he had chuckled. Then he felt her trying to manipulate the will of her buyer, twice. When her cool collectedness had begun to tinge with dread, the sounds of a skirmish followed swiftly. That had spurred him into action. Kronos had received the list of rules. If a slave acted out, if there was any hint of a possible escape, every slave would be executed.

He rushed into the hall, igniting his saber and kicking the door open. There he found the young Jedi with her hands around the man’s throat. With a growl, he grabbed her by the dress and tossed her across the room. The grunt of her impact and the way she lolled limply against the chair told him she was unconscious.

“Thank you.” The older man coughed, pushing himself up. “They said these slaves were untrained and drugged.”

He knew if the man had a chance to inform the guards that it would be over. He also knew if he killed him, it would blow his cover. So he went the cleaner route. “You will give this slave to me.” He growled, twisting the mans thoughts with fear and anguish. “And leave immediately.”

He felt the man’s will snap. “She’s yours now.” He muttered, stumbling to his feet. “I’m going to leave.”

Kronos scooped the young Jedi into his arms and carried her back to his viewing booth. He laid her down, feeling behind her ear for the injection sight. Once he felt the explosive charge, he pulled a vibrodagger from his boot and cut it from her ear without ceremony. He was about to return to his chair when a woman’s voice echoed over the intercom. “We are experiencing a yellow client. Please proceed to the nearest exit. All other clients will be sent a new invitation when the next auction is scheduled.”

“No!” He bellowed. According to the list of announcements they were given, a yellow client meant one of the buyers had been identified as local law enforcement. The unauctioned and prepurchased slaves would be loaded back onto the ships. Kronos punched the glass wall, watching as it cracked around his fist. If he got caught here, not only would he have to fight his way out, but he’d had Republic security on his tail in less than a day. He turned to storm from the room, but as he stepped over the unconscious Jedi, an idea struck him. She had been in with the slaves and hadn’t been drugged. She would have seen Donna.

He knelt, lifting her into his arms, and hurried out into the small crowd. Taking the lift down, he cut through a fire exit and out into the night air. Drawing the Force around him, he leapt up into a balcony of a bordering building. From there, he draped the girl over his shoulder and scaled the ladder that led to the roof. Once he was high above the ground, he saw the two star yachts shoot up into the sky. Sirens began to wail and lights flashed below him. Seething with rage at his plans being thwarted, he sprinted from roof to roof, making his way to the residential area of the city. Twice the Jedi stirred in his arms, and twice he pushed against her pain clouded thoughts to force her back into unconsciousness. Her hot blood trickled down his sleeve from her ear, making it stick to her face.

Once inside his ship, he carried her to the small medbay, which housed the only bed beside his, and cuffed her to the rail. Immediately his meddroid activated, sensing the blood seeping from her cut. He left her there, making his way to the control room and launching into the space lanes without clearance. From there he typed in the first place just outside of Republic space he could think of, a tiny planet called Clom that had been obliterated in the war. The entire planet was desolate, barren, and home only to the smallest of bacteria. Nobody would look there, and it was central enough for him to wait out his invitation.

It was also beneficial, because if the Jedi woman was being tailed, her team couldn’t follow her into Imperial space and attack him. That would be an act of war. He, at least, had an alibi. If they did find him, he could simply say he saved her while trying to find his sister. “I’m a genius.” He hummed to himself, making his way back to his room. He stripped out of his robes, climbing into the shower to his wash her blood away, and dug out a change of robes to wear while his dress clothes went through the cleaning cycle. Then he went back to the medbay.

The Jedi was still unconscious, but her ear had been mended, as well as the lump where her head had hit the chair. The droid had stripped off her bloody dress, and she was tucked under a sheet that covered all but her neck and collarbone. It struck him then, that she was rather pretty, and younger than he thought. She couldn’t have been a day over twenty, and as the droid removed her makeup, he saw the thin tanline along her cheek and neck where a Padawan’s braid had hung for years. She wasn’t even out of apprenticeship yet. Oh this was rich, and, he realized, heavy with opportunity.

Jedi Masters and Knights were hard to tempt, but Padawans. Oh, Padawans were w cake walk. Not only was he going to get his sister back, but he may have just found himself a new apprentice in the process. Smirking at his good fortune, he turned to head to the galley. This game had to be played very, very carefully.

 


	4. Chapter 4

When Rose clawed her way back to consciousness, she became aware of two things. First, she was on a ship, and it was humming with the sound of being in orbit. The second was that she was tucked into a luxurious bed. The rich red and grey sheets were soft and smooth against her arms, and the pillow was deliciously perfect under her head. Vague memories came to her: hearing a lightsaber, being carried across a roof, a medical droid inserting an IV into her arm, and someone in dark robes placing a warm hand against her forehead. She wasn’t drugged or restrained, which shocked her. She could sense only one other person on board.

“Hello.” She called, pushing herself up onto her elbows. Her head throbbed, making her wince. She blinked into the dark room, waving her hand as she used to Force to slowly raise the light of a set of lamps. The soft yellow glow revealed that she was in a bedroom of some sort, which obviously belonged to a man. A set of dress robes hung from a hook, and beneath that were a pair of shining black boots. The Imperial symbol gleamed scarlet against the black leather. Rose’s breath caught, as she jerked and tried to sit all the way up. A stabbing pain shot through her skull, making her gasp. She was on a ship owned by a Sith, star knew where in the galaxy, unarmed, and injured.

The door hissed open, and a man stepped into the room. He had bowl in one hand and a bottle of what looked like water in the other. “Ah, you’re awake, good.” He jerked his head and a chair moved across the floor to the bedside. “I brought you some food and water.” He sat down, and the lights brightened more. His face was visible now, rich chocolate brown eyes roving over her face.

“Where am I?” Rose wanted to put distance between them, but she knew she wouldn't get far. His lightsaber gleamed at his hip, and she wondered why he hadn’t killed her already. Slowly, she sat all the way up, leaning against the headboard. His eyes glanced away and she realized only know that she was in just the bra and panties that she had worn under her dress. Quickly, she yanked the sheets up and tucked them around her torso.

“My ship.” He arched an eyebrow as those eyes focused in on her again. “How’s the head?”

“I mean where in the galaxy?” Rose drew a breath in, trying to ease the throbbing behind her ear and back of her skull.

“We’re currently in a high orbit around Clom, cloaked of course.” He replied lifting the tray and setting it on her lap. “You have a concussion, and my droid did his best to patch up the incision I made getting the explosive out.”

Rose placed a hand on the tray to steady it and used the other to touch behind her ear. There was a thin jagged scar there. She noticed then that her bracelet was gone as well. “Hang on. Why am I here? You didn’t buy me.” The thick soup on the tray smelled wonderful, making her stomach growl. She didn’t know how long she had been out. “How long have I been unconscious?”

“About twelve galactic hours.” He tapped the tray before leaning back. “You need to eat. It’s not poison.” Rose didn’t intend to snort in disbelief, but the sound made his eyes flash red for a moment, or so she thought. “Seriously? If I wanted you dead or drugged you would be.” He leaned forward, picked up the spoon, and took a bite. Then he uncapped the bottle and took a swallow. “See.”

Cautiously she picked the spoon up. She knew she should test it for poison herself, but the aching in her skull was making it hard to focus that intently. “Who are you? You’re a Sith, that much is obvious.” She took a sip of the soup, sighing as the delicious tastes warmed her tongue.

“Astute observation there Padawan.” He chuckled, a strangely warm sound that made her meet his eyes again. They were bright with curiosity. “I’m Darth Kronos. What’s your name?”

“Rose Tyler.” She took another bite, feeling the gnawing hunger in her belly begin to ease up. “Still haven’t answered why you got me out of there.” She jerked, as she wondered another question. “Or why you were there in the first place.”

“I was looking for my sister, and I didn’t plan on taking you, but you were about to get her killed!” Kronos had to keep himself from striking out. It was hard, controlling his rage. He needed her to trust him, to believe he had no intention of causing her harm, well at least not yet. “If you had killed that man, all the slaves would have been executed.” He leaned back, crossing his ankle over his knee. “I saved your life. You could be a little more grateful.”

“You ruined my mission.” Rose huffed. Her soup was gone now, and she picked up the water bottle. Her eyebrows narrowed as she glowered at him. “I had everything under control.”

Kronos watched as she lifted it to her lips and drank. Mission? She had been there intentionally. Why? Why in the stars would a padawan be on such an assignment, unless. “Your trials to knighthood was to infiltrate and find the person running it right?”

“None of your business.” Rose had drained the bottle and set it back down. She pushed to tray to the end of the bed and drew her legs up to sit crossed legged under the the sheets. She wasn’t about to tell this man everything, no matter how cordial he was being. Then his words registered something she had seen and heard. “Hang on. Is your sister a ginger haired woman named Donna?”

Kronos shot to his feet. He grabbed Rose’s shoulders firmly. A feeling he hadn’t felt in years rushed through him, hope. “You saw her? Was she okay? Where was she?”

“At the auction.” Rose pushed his hands off of her shoulder, grunting as the motion intensified her headache. “Guh, she looked fine. Scared, but unharmed.” Kronos relaxed, falling back into his chair. She never thought she’d see someone who looked relieved but ready to commit murder at the same time, but his face showed both emotions. “She had been prepurchased, and not up for auction.”

“Michah.” Kronos growled, remembering how the man had said he had already picked his purchase. His attention was drawn back to Rose, where she was holding her head with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. She was obviously in pain, and he remembered he was supposed to care. He leaned over to the buttons on his night stand and sent a command to his meddroid to bring in some medicine for headache and nausea.

“Who’s Michah?” Rose fought to keep the soup down, her pounding pain making her nauseous. The door hissed open and a droid appeared with a small clear cup containing two pills. It held them out to her. She squinted at the pills, seeing they were standard issued medicine. “What’s this?”

“Something to stop the headache and nausea.” Kronos stood, picking up the empty bottle and disappearing into what appeared to be an ensuite. She heard water running and she took the small cup of medicine. The droid picked up the tray and wandered out just as Kronos reappeared with the bottle now half full. “Here.” He held it out, perching on the end of the bed.

Rose took it, confused even more by what was going on. Sith hated the Jedi, so why was he being so considerate. Better yet, why hadn’t he just killed her as soon as he was back in Imperial space? She popped the pills into her mouth and took a long drink. “She’s waiting for you.” She informed him, remembering Donna’s words. “She was telling the others that her brother was coming, and he’d murder the people running the auction.”

“Nobody hurts my sister and lives.” Kronos watched her for her response. Rose looked surprised at his words. Then again, most people were. “I promised her I’d protect her, and I don’t break my promises.” It was true. He had never broken a promise, but then again, he always made sure his promises had a loophole. Except the promise to Donna. That had been the only one without an out.

“So why am I alive, and my wounds treated?” She sounded skeptical, but the pain in her face was relaxing just a bit. He noted again that she was rather attractive, with her full lips and honey eyes. As her pain ebbed, her connection with the Force grew stronger. He could feel the light of her mind pushing against the dark rage of his. “You could have killed me as soon as we crossed into Imperial space.”

“Because I had no reason to.” She made that disbelieving snort again, and he found himself amused instead of irritated at her wariness of him. Rose was smarter than he originally thought. “And perhaps we can help each other.” He splayed his hands out, trying to convey his desire for a truce. “You help me get my sister back, and I’ll help you track down the leader.” He extended a hand to her, holding her eyes with his. “Deal?”

Rose wasn’t sure if agreeing to help him would negate her mission results, but she wasn’t really helping him. She was helping his sister, who was an innocent in all this. She was helping the other victims as well. That is what she would tell the Council. Taking his hand, she shook. “Deal.”

“Good.” Kronos pulled his hand back, ignoring how pleasant her smaller hand had felt in his. He took in her bedraggled appearance. He had brought some of Donna’s clothes, but for the plan he had been concocting, he’d need something better fitting. They’d do for now though. He stood, crossing to the drawer where he’d put the clothes, and pulled out a pair of black leggings and a purple tunic top. “Put these on and meet me in the control room.”

Rose took the clothes from him and watched as he disappeared out of the door. She eased off of the bed, testing her balance to make sure the concussion hadn’t impacted her motors skills. She needed to contact Hawk Team, before they came charging in. Quickly dressing, she found her boots in a corner and pulled them on. Then she followed his presence down a corridor. He was typing in coordinates and starting preflight checks. “Darth Kronos?” Should she even call him that? It sounded weirder out loud than in his head. “Where are we going?”

“Just Kronos.” The man corrected her, running a hand through his brown hair. Fleetingly she wondered if the perfectly tousled strands were as soft as they looked, but she shook the thought away. “And we need to get you some clothes. You can’t pose as my wife in that.”

Kronos chuckled at the sound of indignation she made as she slid into the copilot seat. “Do you even know where they went?” He looked over, seeing her leaning in to read the displays. He batted her hand away as she reached out to assist with the prelaunch checks. “Hey!” She slapped his hand back, harder than he had done, and the strike stung slightly. He clenched his fist, resisting the urge to choke her. She hadn’t even been awake half an hour and already she was irritating him.

“No, but I’m on the invitation list for the next auction.” He explained, pressing in the final sequence to break from orbit and out for preparation to jump hyperspace. “We’ll discuss tactics after we know a location.” The individual stars smeared into streaks as they leaped forward. He saw her eying the comm controls. “How long before your back up team tracks you down?”

“They’re supposed to be no more than a galactic day behind.” Rose wondered if that was giving out too much intelligence. Then again, it may dissuade him from reneging on their deal. Probably not, but she could hope right? “When we drop out of hyperspace, I’ll contact them and let them know I’m alive.”

“Whatever.” Kronos shrugged it off as he swiveled his seat. He looked her over, and she could feel the intensity of his gaze. He looked curious, which she couldn’t figure out was a good thing or a bad thing. “So, you must be pretty powerful to warrant such a task in lieu of a trial.”

“Power means nothing without discipline.” Rose recited the lesson reflexively. It was something the Jedi had instilled in all apprentices. Someone could be exponentially powerful in the Force, but if they lacked discipline and skill, their power meant nothing. “I was chosen because the Council believed I was the best fit.”

“When acolytes are sent on such dangerous tasks with that as the reason.” Kronos snickered as he rested his hands on the armrests of his seat. He could see she honestly believed what she had been told, but sometimes all it took was just a seed of doubt. “They are being sent to their deaths. Your Council picked you, because you’re disposable.” There it was, just a twitch of her right hand paired with the slightest flinch of her eyebrow, and he knew the seed was planted.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rose shook her head, ignoring the twinge of pain. “The Jedi don’t operate that way. We aren’t like you.” His sly smile made her want to slap him. She’d only been around him for half an hour and already she couldn’t wait to get away. Still, she had made a deal and people were counting on her.

“The man who was auctioned after you.” Kronos arched an eyebrow, wondering how she was going to refute his next statement. “His uncle is Jedi Master Loriun Plesan.” Rose blinked, her shoulders jerking as she took in the news. “According to the roster we were given, Loriun is his only living relative. Tell me, how is it that the Jedi are better when you don’t see Master Plesan rushing after him? I came for my sister, but the Council sends a padawan.” The way her breathing picked up told him she was listening. “You are disposable. They could easily use DNA tracking to trace any of the slaves. I’m assuming that’s how they are tracking you.” Her lips opened, but he pressed on. “The Council member who proposed this mission is probably the same one who picked you. More than likely they weren’t even present for the assignment bring issued. That Jedi Master wants you dead, love.”

“Go suck start a blaster.” Rose snapped. She couldn’t let him get into her mind this way. It was the oldest trick in the book, and yet, why did they choose her? She was training to be an ambassador, a mediator, a negotiator like Sarah Jane. Now that she thought about it, she realized there were at least four other padawans that could have been selected. No, she wasn’t going to think like that. She needed to remain focused. “Why are we going to Atropicus X?” She had heard of the planet. The entire Atropicus system was the shining jewel of Imperial pleasure planets. I through V housed massive casinos and races of every type imaginable. VI through XI were home to the finest resorts and spas this side of galactic divide.

“Because one of my aliases owns a handful of shops and salons.” Kronos smirked as she giggled at that. “Laugh all you want, but you’d be surprised at the information that can be heard when people gossip while shopping and getting makeovers. My employees are loyal and report anything that may be important back to me.”

“Just don’t see you as the type of man who would own a hair salon.” Rose was smiling, a genuinely amused thing, and for a moment he found himself staring at it. He wondered just how marvelous that smile would look painted as red as his blade. Then he pushed the thought away. “You look more like a mad scientist or something.”

“That would be the alias I’m using for the auction.” His words were like being doused with icy water. For a moment she had been so distracted by the image of him running shops and salons that she had forgotten where she was and why. That was not good. She couldn’t let her guard down. “On that note.” He reached into his robes and pulled out a blaster. Rose prepared to duck, but before she could he turned it and presented the grip to her and picked up a holster from under his seat. “It’s not a lightsaber, but I can’t have you walking into Imperial cities unarmed. You reek of the Republic, and I need you alive.” She found that statement a bit more caring than she should, until he followed up with “Unless you betray me that is.”

“You don’t have to worry about me betraying you.” Rose took the blaster and holster, hooking them where her lightsaber usually hung. She had no intentions of backing out of their deal. She kept her word, always.

“Good.” Kronos watched her, knowing she was sincere. If there was one thing Jedi were known for, it was upholding their end of a bargain. “Because I’d rather not have to cut that beautiful face from your lovely body.” Preening internally with victory, he watched as her cheeks flushed for just a moment.

“You could try.” Rose shot back. Yes, she knew she was playing into his taunts, but something about him just made her want to fire back. He was just so damn arrogant. Granted, he probably had every reason to be. She had studied the Sith. She knew that in order to claw their way from acolyte to become a Darth, they had to be skilled and powerful. Those who were weak didn’t last long. Combat with one meant life or death, which is why Padawans were never allowed to accompany Masters on diplomatic missions.

“You know, you are rather sassy for a Padawan.” Kronos looked amused, a smile that wasn’t thick with sarcasm or threats played on his face. “That’s good. Being too polite would be a dead give away.” He pulled a tablet from a stand and began typing. “Do you have a second name?” He asked, not looking up. She saw he was pulling up files that looked like identity documents.

“Marion.” Rose replied. “Why?”

“Marion Foreman.” He tilted his head back and forth for a moment. Honestly the name suited her, and while it didn’t sound totally Imperial, it would do. “Age twenty-two.” He looked her over again. She barely looked twenty, so he shook his head. “Twenty-one. Occupation, hmmmm, how does model sound?” Again her cheeks flushed just barely, and he chuckled under his breath. This was too easy. Kronos had her flustered already.

“Can you cut it out with comments about my appearance?” Rose crossed her arms and fixed him with the most serious stare she could muster. She contemplated talents she had outside of her training. She was a decent writer, and thoroughly enjoyed reading fiction. Then she remembered a mission she and Sarah Jane had carried out on Minutara. They had helped negotiate a peace treaty between the warring sections of government, and afterwards they had attended a harvest festival. They had each had to present something artistic. Sarah Jane had written a poem, but Rose had written a song. “What about a singer?”

“A singer?” It was Kronos’ turn to snort in disbelief. “Seriously? You sing?” He shook his head at her, letting the tablet rest against his leg. “Singing requires emotions, strong ones like passion and yearning and anger and loss. Isn’t that all beneath the Jedi?” To his surprise, she didn’t fire back with a retort. No, Rose opened her mouth and made him eat his words.

“I got all I need when I got you and I. I look around me and see a sweet life. Stuck in the dark, but you’re my flashlight. You’re getting me, getting me through the night.” Her eyes held his, wide and sincere as she continued. “Kickstart my heart when you’ shine it in my eyes. I can’t lie, it’s a sweet life. I’m stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight. Cause you’re getting me, getting me through the night.” Rose’s voice carried off the note, as her voice echoed around them.

“I’m a confident enough man to admit when I’ve been shown up.” He figured playing nice again was a good way to get her to pull the stick out of her arse. Lifting the tablet back up, he added that as her occupation.

Rose didn’t even bother to conceal the rolling of her eyes. “Emotions are not beneath the Jedi.” She drew her right leg up into the chair, resting her chin on it. She had to admit making him eat his words was satisfying. Of course, she’d never say it out loud. “We just don’t let them control us. Emotions should be felt only long enough to understand the lesson they bring, and then we let them go.”

“Sounds boring.” Kronos sniffed, setting the tablet back into its slot. She saw the indication that it was downloading into the main computer frame. “There. Once we drop out of hyperspace, it will upload to my alias as my fiancé. Once the invitation arrives. I’ll alter it to Marion McCrimmon as my other alias’ wife.”

“You honestly think they’ll buy it?” He gave her a look that said she’d be eating her words soon. “Okay.” The computer beeped, and in moments the stars returned to normal as they emerged over Atropicus. They worked in silence to navigate the ship into the inbound lanes and down to a flashy hangar. “I need to check in.”

“Use code seven six alpha nine uniform zero to start an encrypted connection.” Kronos was shutting the systems into standby mode as he spoke.

Rose did as he said, and then typed in the comm codes for Hawk Team’s comms. The connection beeped before the holograms of Master Ianto and Master Tosh flickered to life “Rose! What is going on! We have you showing on Atropicus! We can’t cross into Imperial space without permission from the Armistice Council.” Ianto looked relieved beyond belief to see her, but he was also obviously observing what was behind her.

“Something happened.” Rose glanced over to see if Kronos was in view for them. She didn’t think he was. He wasn’t watching but she knew he was listening. “I was so close, but I got tagged with an explosive chip before I went up for auction. I would be dead if I hadn’t been taken out.”

“Taken by whom?” Tosh asked, fixing Rose with a serious look. “We hacked the security footage from the hangar, but we couldn’t make out who was carrying you.”

“That would be me.” Kronos slid out of his chair to stand behind hers and lean over her shoulder. “Your little padawan here almost got someone I care about very much killed. I had no choice but to knock her out and take her.”

“Don’t you have someone to torture Kronos?” Rose reached back to shove him away. He snickered wickedly and shifted away to give some instructions to a protocol droid tucked in a corner.

“Rose, what in the name of sanity are you doing with a Sith Lord?” Ianto was gaping. “That’s it. I’m calling this in. Find a hotel and stay put. We’ll get clearance to extract you.”

“No!” Rose shot up out of her chair, slamming her fist down. “They have his sister. He and I have a deal. He gets me in and I help save his sister, and then he makes sure I get past security to find out who the upper levels are.”

“So the Empire isn’t behind this?” Tosh’s eyes went wide. “But our intelligence-“

“Is wrong!” Kronos spun now, the banter making his rage flare. “Breeding rings are illegal and an abomination to the Sith lineage. It creates tainted bloodlines that are weak. That’s why until slavery was abolished, we sterilized our slaves!”

“Listen here Sith. You take Rose somewhere we can get to her, or we’ll report you for kidnapping! This holochannel is recorded.” Ianto yelled, and Kronos met Rose’s eyes. She looked irritated, which meant she had to be pretty through with this conversation.

“I promised to help, and I don’t back down on promises. Even to a Sith!” Rose never thought she’d speak so crossly or hang up on a Master, but she cut the connection off. She stared at the empty air where their faces had been. If she hadn’t failed before, that more than likely meant she would. If Hawk Team wanted to get her out, she was supposed to let them. She had just openly defied the Council.

“Well well well.” Kronos’ shocked voice made her turn. Both eyebrows were nearly to his hairline, and he had his arms crossed. He opened his mouth to say more, but Rose held up her hand.

“Keep whatever arsehole comment you’re about to make to yourself.” She huffed, pushing past him. “Let’s get this over with and back into hyperspace before they get their clearance.”

Kronos let her pass, following after her and smiling. He was starting to get to her, to wear down on her faith in her leaders. That had been clearly evident. Now he just had to get her to start trusting him.


	5. Chapter 5

She hadn’t argued when he insisted on taking her to one of his salons for a makeover, although she had never had hair so short before. She had also never had it dyed lighter than her natural dirty blonde color. Now it was at her shoulders, golden blonde, with some highlights scattered throughout. She hadn’t protested when he told her that the eye makeup she was wearing was too light and natural, and instructed the man doing her face to darken and smudge the eyeliner and shadow. After all, now she blended in with most of the other human women her age.

She drew the line, however, at the sleek dresses he had snapped his fingers and been brought. Each one of them clung to her torso, showed way too much of her cleavage, and had skirts so tight she couldn’t run if she wanted. “Not happening.” Rose called out as she stripped out of the third dress and hung it back up.

“Bloody hell woman! What’s the problem this time?” She felt him move against the changing room door. Kronos was irritated, and she could sense it. That didn’t matter. She was not abut to walk into a den of crazies without something she could move or fight in.

Rose opened the door just a crack to glower at him. “Look, I don’t care that these dresses are similar to the ones you saw other women there wearing.” She shoved the grey material through the crack at him. “I need something I can move or fight in where I’m not afraid my boobs are going to fall out and my legs can move.” She saw his eyebrows narrow, as he opened his mouth. “You find me a dress like that, and I’ll let you pick out what you want me to change into to leave here.”

“Oh, you have no idea what you just did.” Kronos snickered as she shut the door. He passed along the instructions for what dress and one other outfit. She had already settled for two plain black leggings with tunic tops to wear on board. They had gotten the invitation information shortly after leaving the salon. It would take place in three galactic days on a planet called Rialotan. He was vaguely familiar with it. It sat just on the Republic side of the neutral zone, and it was inhabited primarily by a humanoid species who strongly believed in not nosing into other people’s business.

They had also received a list of descriptors for the ‘merchandise’. A woman fitting Donna had been moved back to the auction list. Now it was just a matter of playing the waiting game, something he was not very good at. If he had any inkling as to where the ships were hiding out right now, he’d have been there. As it were, all he had now was to distract himself with his task of tempting the young Jedi. It was proving a bit more tricky than he thought.

Yes, the doubt had been sown, and she had openly defied the two Masters, but she wasn’t baiting in to his other tactics. He needed to rethink his methods. What was surprising, which he didn’t want to admit, was that when she wasn’t acting like she was above him in moral standing she was actually quite enjoyable to be around. Rose was quick witted, a bit sarcastic, and had no qualms with calling him on his attitude. A shopping assistant, who just happened to be one of his spies, held up a dress for him to check. “Oh, that would be perfect. Take it to her.” Then he went to look at the two outfits another had laid out for her to leave in. She really did stick out like a sore thumb, even in Donna’s clothes.

Rose took the dress and huffed out a breath. It looked like it’d meet her requirements, but she needed to try it on to see. She honestly didn’t see the point in dressing up, but apparently in order to get into this auction there was some dinner or something before they would be led back. They were still working out the plan details. Stepping into the dress, she clasped the collar around her neck and zipper up the back. The bodice was tight, but it stretched allowing for range of motion. There was a built in shaper that, while pushing her breasts up did keep them firmly in place and substituted the underwear as well. A gold ribbon accentuated the waist, and the skirt split on either thigh, but covered the back of her legs. “This’ll work!” She called out.

“Let me be the judge of that!” Kronos replied. He sounded a bit distracted, but she rolled her eyes and stepped out of the dressing room. When she cleared her throat, he turned. She wasn’t sure what reaction to expect, but seeing his mouth pop open in a breathy gasp and his eyebrows to shoot up had not been it. “Wow, that’s, just you look beautiful.”

Rose wasn’t sure why the way he stuttered in surprise made her cheeks feel warm. She had never worried if she was attractive before, but the genuine look of approval on his face was different than the half hearted veiled threat he had given or the joking way he’d suggested she be a model. She had to swallow to dampen her throat as his eyes trailed back up from her legs to her face. It struck her, suddenly, that when he wasn’t brooding or being a total jerk that he was a very attractive man. She shouldn’t think about that, but the realization was too shocking to push away. “It’ll work, yeah?”

“Uh, yeah. It will definitely work.” Kronos had to shake his head to clear his mind. Yes, he had already established that she was attractive, but he hadn’t expected her to look like that. Rose was blushing and chewing on her bottom lip. Her normally cold eyes darted away from his, and he realized that his gawking had affected her. That was good, and he was pleased that she had finally taken his compliment without a retort. He scooped up the outfit he had chosen for her to wear out. “Here. Change into these.” Rose took them and disappeared into the changing room again.

He signaled for her dress to be taken and instructed that the items be delivered to his ship. There was no need to pay, as everything in here belonged to him, but he had to sign off on the purchase. By the time he was done, Rose was stepping back out. The more casual look was nowhere near as stunning as the dress, but it still accentuated her form in a different type of way. He had selected a simple red corset top over plain black leggings and a pair of wedge boots that came to her mid calves. With the silver blaster on her hip and her heavier makeup, she would fit right in.

Rose didn’t think she’d ever become comfortable showing so much skin. Granted, this outfit didn’t show off more than her chest and arms, but it hugged her body in a way that forced her to acknowledge that her years of training had given her a very alluring body. Judging by the looks some other customers were giving her, it was very alluring. “Where next?” She asked, as Kronos mover beside her.

“Lunch and then back to the ship.” He replied, and his hand found hers. She tried to shake him off, but he held tight. Leaning down he whispered in her ear. “You need to get used to touching me if we’re going to pull this off.” Kronos’ breath tickled her ear, sending goosebumps down her arm. “It’s just hand holding.”

“Fine.” She hissed back, lacing her fingers with his.

Kronos could feel her pulse racing through their joined grasp, but it gradually slowed as they walked. As they made their way down the crowded sidewalk to the restaurant he had in mind, he caught her glance furtively up at him twice. Each time her eyes seemed to be searching his face for something, but she didn’t speak. He knew he could simply pry into her thoughts, if he wished, but didn’t. She was just beginning to trust him, and it would ruin his plans if he messed that up.

Rose found herself wondering what the man she was with would be like, had he been born in a Republic family versus the Empire. He wasn’t all dark, that much she knew. If he was, he wouldn’t be going after his sister. She was beginning to wonder if there was a way she could use that spark of light inside if him to guide him away from being lost entirely. She knew she shouldn’t be growing to trust him, but there was just something she couldn’t explain that told her he would keep his word to help her complete her mission.

He led her to a upscale looking restaurant and with a flash of an ID she found herself tucked into an intimate booth close to an emergency exit but with the front entrance in view. It did not escape Rose’s attention that he was letting her watch his back. In return, she let him choose the meal, and they exchanged silent looks as they waited.

Kronos was three bites into his meal when Rose spoke. She kept her voice low, leaning forward slightly. “Donna must be very special, for you to have stayed in her life.” It wasn’t a question, but he could tell she was asking why.

“She’s the only person I’ve ever truly cared about.” He replied. Never had he explained why, to anyone, not even Donna. Kronos wasn’t even sure why. Just, from the time his baby sister came into existence, he had felt inexplicably protective of her.

“If she’s anything like you, she’s probably giving her kidnappers one hell of a fight.” Her comment made him smirk. Oh, he was sure of it. Donna was never one to take anything she didn’t want without causing a massive stir. Still, he wouldn’t be happy until she was safe in his care and her captives dying painfully slow. He took his frustration out on his meat, stabbing it with a growl. “We’ll get her back, even if it means I don’t get to find out who is running all this.”

The soft tone of Rose’s voice made him look up. It was a sound he had only ever heard directed at him from his sister, compassion. He wasn’t sure what to say, so instead he pointed at her plate. “Eat.”

Rose thought she had seen something behind his eyes for a moment, just the briefest flicker of warmth. His aura in the Force had lightened just a bit. She was right. Somewhere inside of him was still a glimmer of light, and with that confirmation came a intuitive flash of knowledge. If they didn’t save Donna, that light would go out. Not wanting to push him too much further, she turned her attention back to her food. They ate in silence, not a tense one. Something had shifted, and she realized that the thick barriers of the box where she had instinctively placed him as an enemy were beginning to blur.

When they were finished, she decided to make the first move. Rose knew she had to show him that she meant her promise, so instead of taking his hand she looped her arm through his. He arched one of those perfect eyebrows at her briefly, before leading her along. They were halfway past a grassy park when she got the briefest flashes of foresight. Yanking away from him, she ran forward. She grabbed two small children playing near a small children playing near a sandbox, diving out of the way just as an out of control speeder came careening through the park.

The screams of other parents and kids were drowned out by the sound of crashing metal, brick, water, and glass, as the speeder collided with the fountain in the middle of the park. She surrendered the unharmed children to the couple that rushed over, and began running towards the crash. Adrenaline kicked in, amplifying her connection and focus in the Force. She saw Kronos standing there looking shocked. “Don’t just stand there!” She shouted, diving into the gushing water and smoke.

Kronos had seen the glimpse as well, but Rose’s immediate reaction had thrown him off. Her shouted words were like a kick to his gut, and he raced across the grass to join her. He wasn’t even sure why. Selflessness had never been one of his traits, but he threw himself into the wreckage and grabbed onto the first appendage he could find. Yanking hard, he felt something slice through his robes and across his ribs. The harsh pain was like a shot of stimulant. He used it to fuel himself. He dragged the driver out, half tossing him onto a safe patch of grass. The man was fine, coughing for fresh air, except for a gash on his head.

“Ro-“ Kronos caught himself before saying her name, as he looked towards the wreckage. The smoke had given way to flames, and he was worried she wasn’t going to get away in time. “Marion!” Not even taking the time to be shocked that he was worried, he darted back to the wreckage.

“Here!” Her voice was muffled by the sound of people screaming, sirens, and the water gushing out. Kronos saw her dragging a Raxacoricofallapatorian across the grass. She was soaked from head to toe, makeup running, and skin smudged with soot.

Kronos grabbed her hand, as soon as she let the alien go. It had only taken him long enough to see the law enforcement and medics arriving to know they had to get out of there. The last thing he needed was the pair of them blasted across system’s news media and being exposed before they could complete their mission. “Run!” He shouted.

Rose didn’t question his urgency. She held tightly to his fingers, dashing along beside him through the crowd towards the space port. She knew it had to have been a ten minute run, but it felt like an instant before they were both collapsing against the metal walls panting. Her sides burned as she gasped for air. She didn’t even realize they were still holding hands until Kronos slid to the floor pulling her down with him. “Thanks.” She managed to get out, when she remembered how to use her tongue. “For getting the driver.” She let go of him, bracing herself on the cold floor.

“You’re bloody welcome.” His voice was harsh, but his face looked odd, like he was warring with an emotion. Kronos pushed himself to his feet clenching his fists and groaning as he rolled his shoulders. As her vision cleared of the runner’s high she was riding, Rose saw his shirt was ripped open and blood was dripping from his side.

“You’re hurt.” Kronos vaguely registered her words as he touched the gash along his ribs. It was shallow, but bleeding profusely.

“I’m fine.” He growled, more out of irritation that his adrenaline was waning, and he was feeling the pain. He pushed away from the wall and made his way to the control room. Ignoring the launch protocols of the space port, he took the ship up into orbit and made the jump into hyperspace, aiming for Clom’s abandoned orbit again.

Kronos noted Rose hadn’t followed him, and assumed she had gone to change. He had seen through his open door that her packages had been left on the bed. Not letting himself wince, he headed for the medbay. Once inside his stripped off his ruined top and looked down at the wound. Bits of glass and metal sparkled along the gash, and he waved the meddroid away as he went for the needed instruments to clean it. He had removed three minuscule shards, when soft hands touched his arms.

“Lie down.” Rose pushed him gently towards the infirmary bed, and he was caught so off guard he dropped onto the sheets and laid back. “I can feel your pain, you know.” He realized she must have been changing, but had stopped halfway to come tend to him. She had on the leggings, but was only wearing some sort of sporty type bra that covered her chest and bared her toned middrift. He let her take the tweezers he was holding, not quite sure why.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Kronos’ voice was firm, but Rose could see the way he was controlling his breath. Not even considering how odd it was for her to be tending to the wounds of someone who should be an enemy, she grabbed some absorbent pads, a small bowl, and a container of bacta. “I can do this myself.”

“But it’s my fault.” He wouldn’t be injured if she hadn’t told him to help in the first place. Slowly, she rinsed the wound, watching as the liquid freed some of the smaller particles. Then she began to remove the other bits carefully. At one point, she noted he was clenching his fists and holding his breath. That only made the wound bleed more. “Can’t you relax for half a second?” His eyes flashed, but she ignored it. Slowly his fingers relaxed. She wanted to suggest an anesthetic, but realized it would probably wound his pride. “Just breathe. Focus on something besides what I’m doing.”

He must have found something to mediate on, because he completely relaxed and she was able to tend to the wound. It didn’t take long for her to have the cut cleaned out, and she found some curative skin sealant in a cupboard. Gently, she applied it to the gash, pressing the edges together before she she layered some thin gauze soaked in the bacta over it. Then, she bandaged the area, making sure he had enough give in the medical tape to move. When she finally looked into his face, he was watching her. “What?” Rose picked up her dirty instruments and absorbent pads, turning to dispose of them.

“Nothing.” Kronos sat up, running his hands along his bandages. She had done an expert job, and then he remembered that treating the wounded was mandatory in padawan training. With the Sith, it was know how to treat yourself or die. An odd feeling was growing in his chest, and that’s what he had been focusing on when she was treating him. He had been worried when she had gone into that wreckage, not just because she may get injured before she upheld her end of the deal, but simply because she might get injured. He pushed that weird warm feeling in his chest away and shook his head. “Now we’re even.” He stood, stretching to test how well her bandages would hold. It seemed satisfactory.

“You look exhausted.” Rose was washing her hands, but looking back over her shoulder at him. “When’s the last time you slept?” Did her voice have to sound so damned concerned? It was hard to think of ways to tempt her when she was being so bloody good.

That was a good question, though. He hadn’t done more than meditate over the last forty-eight hours. “Couple days.” He shrugged. “I’m going to go shower and change.” Without waiting for her response, Kronos shoved past Rose. No, no, he was not going to let those sweet eyes and soft hands get under his skin. It was not going to happen. He kicked off his boots as the door closed behind him, growling in frustration at his momentary weakness.

He had found her attractive the moment he saw her, but now he was becoming attracted. That wasn’t how he operated, EVER. Sure, he gave in to his lust whenever he had a willing partner, but back in that medbay he hadn’t wanted to throw her on the bed and shag her ‘til she screamed. No, he had wanted to run his fingers through her damp hair and kiss her, just kiss and nothing more. Turning the water as scalding as he could stand, Kronos stepped into the shower, focusing on the strategy they’d need to get Donna out. The anger and rage slowly pushed aside the other emotions.

Rose let out a breath as soon as Kronos prowled out. Now that she wasn’t focused on fixing him up, she realized that she was thinking about his bare torso. He wasn’t as muscular as she expected, but he was still toned. His skin had carried an array of healed scars, but instead of reducing the appeal of his body, they enhanced him. The man had obviously been through hell and back, and the evidence of those struggles were silent testament to the power she always felt roiling just under the surface of his every move. The worst part of it all, though, was that she found herself liking what she saw and felt.

Pulling at her hair, she sighed. “Don’t be stupid, Rose. Focus.” Trying hard to think of something besides how worried he had sounded when he screamed her name, she stripped the wet and bloody sheets of the bed and replaced them with clean linen from a shelf. The sheets weren’t soft like the ones on his bed, but they weren’t rough either. Touching the material, she found herself remembering how the callouses on his palm had felt against her smaller less formed ones.

“He had cared though.” Rose mumbled to herself. For just a moment, he had put himself in harms way to help her. No, for a second time. “Whoever he was before he became Kronos is still in there, I know it.” She wasn’t tired, but she was feeling the stress of the last few days. She pulled herself onto the bed, laying down and waving her hands to dim the lights. For a moment she wished Sarah Jane was there, because her Master would have some words of wisdom or lesson to teach. Then she remembered how she had yelled at Ianto and Tosh.

Rose knew she would be facing an inquiry when she got back, if she was even allowed to return to the Temple. Then again, why should she be anyways? The Jedi protected the innocent, helped them. She was doing that. So what if one of the victims was the younger sister to a Sith? She didn’t ask to be kidnapped or taken away anymore than the others had. How could the Council want her to abandon the mission, leave those people to suffer? Maybe Kronos was right. Maybe the Jedi weren’t as pure of intent as they claimed to be. She needed to clear her thoughts, so she could see every side more clearly. Rose closed her eyes and regulated her breathing, letting herself fall into her meditative state.

Kronos crawled into his bed, turning off the lights as he let himself relax. The shower had helped, and the pain from his wound was waning from Rose’s healing skills. He closed his eyes, finally feeling the exhaustion of everything. It didn’t take long for him to slip into sleep. It was dreamless, at first, but soon shadowed nightmares began to take hold of his thoughts. Memories long buried in his soul tormented him.

_He was dragged screaming from his home by a masked man who would soon become his Master, while three year old Donna kicked at the leather armored leg. His Master had kicked her, and a rage he had never felt in his eleven years roared to life inside of him. The searing burn of training sabers against his ribs was relived, as a pair of older acolytes held him in place while their leader cut him again and again for insulting his failure during lessons. He was cornered in some forgotten tomb, as Force lightening crackled across his skin, and the rage that had been festering for six years exploded. He fought back, drawing the Force to him and crushing the windpipes of the other ten acolytes. His Master backhanded him for weakening their numbers so critically at the height of the war. He was overhearing his Master order his parents killed, and Donna brought to him._

_Oh the satisfaction he had felt while standing over his Master’s body and yanking his blade from his chest was glorious. He was kneeling before the Dark Council as they stripped him of his birth name, and was reborn as Kronos. The memories of the war flashed by quicker, blurring from trenches to watching Jedi ship explode with an expertly place shot from his fighter, but then those twisted and changed shape._

_Rose was lifted by a cloaked man with one hand around her throat. Her stunning dress ripped and burned, as the man laughed and squeezed. She kicked and clawed at him, gasping as her face turned red, and the man laughed. His covered face moved forward, and he caught the tears rolling down her cheek on his tongue. A new kind of rage burst to life inside of him, a protective, possessive fire that was only fanned higher when Rose’s honey colored eyes met his and she gasped. “Kronos.”_

Then, the vision was shattered by the gentlest of touches to his face. “Kronos, Kronos wake up.”

His eyes shot open as he lashed out and closed his fist around the first thing he found. Immediately he let go when he realized it was her arm. “What?” Kronos shook his head, clearing the panic the vision had left behind.

“You were screaming my name.” Rose explained. She had been drawn out of her two hour meditation to the sound of her name echoing down the corridor. When she rushed in, she had found him thrashing in bed with the sheets askew. His face had been contorted in such an agonized way. “I thought something was wrong.”

“We’re on my ship?” Kronos still looked a bit dazed as he blinked at her, and to her surprise he reached out to trail a finger from the outer corner of her left eye to her jaw. “I saw, but no. It can’t be.” She didn’t flinch away as his palm pressed against her shoulder and squeezed. Rose didn’t even bother trying to ponder why that touch didn’t bother her.

He had had a nightmare about her? He probably thought she had betrayed him, but if so why was he now touching her throat and hair like he was trying to make sure she was real? “Why were you yelling my name?”

Kronos didn’t even think, he just moved. Wrapping his arms around her as he buried a hand in her hair, he caught her lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rose’s Dress](https://images.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fpicture-cdn.wheretoget.it%2Fn9c7pq-i.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwheretoget.it%2Flink%2F443330&docid=h5qgijvdVw1KwM&tbnid=-VHGVpu1jqErEM%3A&vet=1&w=364&h=500&hl=en-us&source=sh%2Fx%2Fim)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like expansing anymore took away from the plot! Enjoy

Rose had been kissed once, when she was about twelve. It had been on a dare by a few other Padawans. It hadn’t been more than a chaste brush of lips that had ended in everyone falling over into giggles. This was not like that at all. Kronos’s lips were surprisingly soft to feel and hot. What shocked her though, was that she was enjoying it. Warmth bloomed in her chest, as he ran a palm down her back. She shouldn’t be doing this, Rose knew that. This was wrong on so many levels, and yet, she was kissing him back. Well, she was trying to, but she didn’t exactly know how. Their lips parted, and teeth cracked together as she tried to tilt her head.

“Like this.” Kronos murmured, his lips closing around her bottom one with a gentle pull. He broke away, and she mimicked his movement. This earned her a breathy sigh, and she shivered as he ran his fingers back up her spine. “Now this.” She wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, so she looped them around his neck when he angled his mouth to press their half parted lips together.

“Why.” Rose whispered as they pulled apart again. “Were you yelling.” Her question was cut short as the hand on her back came up to stroke her other cheek, and he caressed her bottom lip with his again. “My name.” This shouldn’t feel so pleasant. She was trying to help bring him to the light, not lose herself to temptation.

“Just a nightmare.” Kronos knew he should tell her, but he couldn’t. Stars alive her lips tasted wonderful. He wondered if Rose realized she was shivering. It was rather cold in his ship, but he never noticed with his usual thick layers of clothes. He let her pull away from his lips, and he opened his eyes to find her staring at him with flushed cheeks. “Why did you wake me up?”

“Because I didn’t like seeing you suffer.” Rose’s voice inflected as if it should have been obvious to him. Then her fingers raised to her lips, and she touched them briefly. He hadn’t even been thinking about his plan to lure her when he’d kissed her, but now he could see the conflict in her eyes. “I don’t understand.” Again a shiver racked through her body. Why did he care? It didn’t make sense to him. Everything was going off course. He was supposed to be tempting her, not the other way around.

“Don’t understand what?” Kronos hand moved his hands to adjust his sheets and blanket, and Rose found it was a bit easier to breathe when those eyes weren’t staring into hers. Then, to her shock, he flipped the other side of the grey blanket up around her shoulders.

All of it. The universe she knew was suddenly looking less black and white and more gray. “Why were you were dreaming of me? Why did I kiss you back? Just, all of it. I can’t think clearly.” Rose was so used to everything being clear cut and obvious to her. She had always been taught that if things were hazy or unsure, it was because she was distracted or unfocused. She wasn’t distracted though, even though she kept thinking about how his lips had felt against hers.

“Well stop thinking for five seconds and just feel.” Kronos could practically see her trying to logic an explanation. That was something the Jedi had gotten wrong for eons. Emotions couldn’t be logicized. “Just let go of whatever reasoning or excuses you’ve got rattling around in that pretty little mind of yours Rose, and feel.”

The conflict inside of her was suddenly palpable in the air between them. He watched as her eyes drifted shut, as she began reigning in her emotions. “No.” He half ordered half growled. “Don’t shove them away!” Rose’s eyes snapped open, and he watched as all of the emotions she had been ignoring start to slowly and wash across her face. He could feel the mix of desire, nervousness, fear, and just the underlying bit of anger. “Yes, good.” Drawing his legs up he knelt on the sheets. “Tell me what you feel.”

There were so many feelings that Rose couldn’t focus on a single one. She thought some of it was desire, but she had never truly wanted anything in her life so she wasn’t positive. There was fear, for certain. She knew that emotion, though she had never let it linger in her mind and heart before. Doubt was there, making her question her leaders, her assignment, Kronos, but not herself. Anger was a new one as well. She had been irritated in the past, even miffed, but never before had such a burning settled into her chest. She was angry at Ianto and Tosh for trying to pull her out, but mostly at the traffickers who had taken and were selling innocent people.

Instead of trying to categorize each emotion, so she could separate and push them away as she had been taught, Rose let them all roll together. She had expected her connection with the Force to become disarrayed, uncontrollable. She had always been told that’s what would happen. Instead, it strengthened and blossomed. “I feel strong.” She reached out to touch his presence, finding him surging in response.

“Now, channel it, bring it all together and lock it up inside yourself.” Rose didn’t miss the way his lips pulled up in a proud smirk. Before, it would have concerned her, but now she understood. Following his instructions, she caged them all up, forcing them down inside of her but not away. It was like she had buried a fully charged power cell deep inside of her. “When you fight, let it go. Use it as fuel.”

Kronos tried to keep his pride in check. He really did. He had done it, broken past her walls and made her give in to her emotions. Yet, her aura, her presence, wasn’t tinged with the rich feel of darkness he had grown so intimate with. It was still light, but not as reserved. Before she had been a midday sun, but now she glowed like a moon.

They stared at each other in silence, but Rose could feel how turbulent his mind was. Somehow she didn’t buy that he had just had a nightmare. “You should meditate, before bed.” She wasn’t sure why she let that slip out. She knew the Sith meditated, but not in the same way she did. Yes, she was enjoying the core of power now contained inside of her, but that didn’t mean she was going to give up her twice daily time of peace and just existing. “For the nightmares, I mean.”

“I meditate.” Kronos snorted, arching an eyebrow at her.

“No, I mean.” She let out a breath, trying to figure out how to word it. “Completely clearing your mind, just existing without all the noise.”

“I’m not a Jedi.” Kronos’ response was a bit snide, and she could see that flicker of superiority in his eyes.

“And I’m not a Sith, but I still took a chance to finally give into my feelings.” Rose drew her legs up onto the bed, crossing them and reaching out to touch his hand. “Just try it.”

Kronos dropped from his knees to sit, mimicking her posture. He watched as she closed her eyes and drew a breath, relaxing as the covers he had draped over her slid down to pile at her waist. How was he supposed to concentrate with her in his bed and so much skin showing? Just her presence was distracting. He closed his eyes, matching the paced but easy rhythm of her breaths.

“Pick a thought or a phrase.” Rose’s voice was measured as she spoke, more like she was thinking out loud. “Or an image. It has to be a calming one.”

He was curious to know what she could recite or picture to clear her mind. The woman was a conundrum that he found he enjoyed pondering. “What do you use?”

“A quote from a eons in Earth’s past.” Rose murmured. “I found it once, while researching the history of the Jedi, back when there wasn’t a clear set way of life for what we were learning. There was a man named Rumi. He died in twelve seventy-three ACE. It goes ‘yesterday I was cleaver, so I wanted to change the world. Today I am wise, so I am changing myself.’”

“That sounds like a Jedi quote.” He snickered. He almost expected her to smack him, but instead she just squeezed the hand she was still holding. Right, he needed to play along with her little game, tit for tat. He thought hard, pouring through the quagmire of useless quotes, images, and memories he had toiling in his mind. Then one struck him, bringing back to the forefront how her essence had changed, because of him. “There are darknesses in life, and there are lights. You are the light of lights.”

If Rose realized what he was saying, she didn’t let on. Instead she hummed in response. “Now, repeat it until every other thought is gone, and then let it slip away.”

Kronos did just that, repeating the quote over and over. At first, he felt nothing. All of the anger he had been holding back, the fear of failing his sister, and the yearning to rip the galaxy apart to get to her kept forcing their way up. He hadn’t focused on ignoring such strong feelings ever in his life. Then, slowly, they slipped away bit by bit until all that was left was the mantra. He let that go last, experiencing utter silence in his mind. He couldn’t even hear their matched breaths anymore.

It was strange, but he didn’t think on it. He just felt the total emptiness, the lack of anything but the steady pulse of the Living Force inside of him. He didn’t even notice when his body relaxed back into the sheets, exhaustion pulling him from being empty of thoughts to dreamless slumber.

Rose opened her eyes as Kronos slipped down. She smiled, releasing his hand, and quietly slipped off the bed to pull the sheets and blankets over him. He looked peaceful, which was odd. The hard set of his jaw had relaxed, and his face seemed to lose some of it’s age. She had already guessed that he was in his early thirties, but asleep without dreams he looked not a day over twenty-five. She hadn’t been meditating when she was coaching him. Instead she had been feeling how his presence in the Force had changed.

He was still dark, but there had been a long moment, just before he slumped down, where that dark aura had lightened. He had been midnight storm before, but in that brief time Kronos has been the grey of the New Earth sky at sunrise. Even now, it was still flickering on the edges, and it was beautiful. It drew Rose to him even more than that moment of vulnerability when he had woken up. She wondered at the quote he had chosen, but realized it must have been for his sister. Donna was the light keeping him from being consumed, and she renewed her vow to do everything in her power to get her back.

Even if she had to die in the process, Rose refused to let that small glimmer disappear from him. As long as he had his love for his sister, there was hope for him. Touching his cheek softly, she made to slide off the bed. She was feeling the strain of the day now, and even the newfound power inside of her couldn’t fight off her physical need for sleep. She pulled her hand away, standing and making her way from the room. She shut off the lights behind her and considered returning to the medbay. However, another door caught her eye, and she pushed it open.

There was a small room that looked to be a tiny library of sorts. It was half the size of his bedroom, and a small couch was against one wall. It looked far more comfortable than the infirmary bed, so she went back to the medbay to get the sheets. Then, wrapping herself up, she curled up on the soft black leather.

She refused to think about the repercussions of her actions in regards to her standing with the Council for her actions. She did wonder, however, how Sarah Jane was handling this. Rose wasn’t even sure what ‘this’ was. These new feelings inside of her didn’t feel wrong or right, just different. It was all too much to think about, so she closed her eyes and tried hard to sleep. The thin sheets didn’t do much to keep out the chill that went hand in hand with space travel.

Rose shifted on the small couch, but her thoughts kept drifting to the kiss she had reciprocated. She could still feel how heated and patient his palms had been on her skin, and the fresh memory had her wanting to feel it again. She knew it should be wrong, but it hadn’t felt wrong. She shivered, staring at the closed door that separated them. She only warred with herself for a handful of heartbeats. Knowing that the decision she was making would likely result in her dismissal from Jedi Order, she tossed the thin linens aside and stood. “I’ll only be dismissed if they find out.” She whispered to the empty air.

Kronos’ restful presence was like a magnet, beckoning her to cross the ship, open the door, and step into the dark room. She felt her way to the bed, going around to the side he was not occupying, and sliding under the heavier covers. He didn’t move, obviously too deeply asleep to feel her. The warmth his body radiated surrounded her, even though they weren’t touching, and her shivers stopped. The warmth combined with the slow steady rhythm of his breathing was just what Rose needed, and she only had time to wonder if he’d be upset to find her in his bed for a moment before she drifted off to sleep.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nudity and mild smut at the end

Kronos always felt warm when waking up, given his penchant for heavy, luxurious bed sheets and blankets. This time he was hot, almost to the point of sweating. He tried to shift, but found himself quite tangled around something. Opening his eyes, he raised the lights just enough to see and nearly jerked.

Rose was curled up facing him, her cheek resting on her arms as she had slid off the pillow she had obviously used. Her face was inches from his chest, as he had rolled over at some point to drape a leg over her thighs and his right arm over her shoulder. Her plump lips were slightly open, and even in hid half awake state he had the urge to catch her lower one between his teeth. Less than forty-eight hours and the Jedi woman was getting under his skin.

Kronos didn’t know what the hell was going on, but this was backwards. He remembered his exhaustion and vision induced compliance with Rose the night before, and mentally shook himself to full alertness. Disentangling himself from her he sat up and rubbed his face. He needed to get away from her, to do something to help distract himself from the sweet temptation she was posing.

Grabbing a change of robes from his closet, he stripped off his pajama pants and changed. He strapped his boots on and grabbed his lightsaber from where it rested on the side table. Kronos felt too calm, and not in the air before a violent storm way. The rage and power that usually felt like a volcano on the verge of eruption was too reserved. He still had a day and a half before they were going in to get Donna, and he needed to be ready to lay waste to all who stood in his way.

Making his way to the control room, he powered up his ship and angled for the planet’s surface. While it was devoid of all but wildlife and plants, the air was still breathable. He would go out and use the space to practice his combat skills. He chose the side of the planet where it looked to be about noon, and landed his ship in the middle of a deserted and ruined city. He activated the remote for his training drones, which were a group of three floating orbs that fired some nasty, but not lethal lasers, and sent them out into the ruins.

Once he was sure they were scattered, Kronos went out into the city. This was a training he had conducted so often since the war was over. It kept his skills honed, let him practice his blade technique. He had only made it halfway into what had once been a busy street, judging by the skeletons scattered about, when the first orb attacked. He sensed the fire a second before it whizzed towards him, and his blade caught it without trouble. Growling in relief, he let his rage break free, and combatted the next volley of fire.

The purpose of the program was that the orb would change position, and he had to fight his way over to it and press the button to deactivate it and send it back to the ship. That meant Kronos had to hunt it while deflecting the laserfire. Using the debris to help him gain height, he jumped, flipped, and ducked as he gave chase. This was what he need, feeling his power coursing through him. Duck, block, run, flip, block, leap, twist, block while flipping, land, jump again, Kronos soared over the first drone, pressing the silver button to deactivate it. Then he landed on a post and watched it fly away.

Dropping the twenty feet to the ground, he dashed further into the ruined city. Reveling in the heat of his adrenaline fueled anger, he sliced at a column that was supporting a half collapsed awning. The metal and stones crashed to the ground, and he grinned in satisfaction. The sound had drawn the other orb, and Kronos lost himself in the battle against it. This one he stopped in half the time, shouting out in victory as he landed the backflip he had done, with his blade outstretched to his side.

“Awww, I think you scared it.” The sickly sweet voice made him spin. A blonde Sith Lady was perched primly on an overturned hover car. “Shame on you, Kronos, for frightening such an innocent little drone.”

“The fuck do you want, Pompadour?” Kronos twirled his blade, watching as Darth Poisson dropped to her feet and flashed a wicked smile. The Darth Poisson was only three years younger than him, but they had been at the Academy together. He had nicknamed her Madame de Pompadour for her annoying infatuation with making as big a show as she could of everything. The nickname had stuck, and it irritated her to no end. The woman had been an expert at torture, making her climb the ranks of the Imperial Inquisitorial branch. He vaguely recalled her being on the list to compete for the ‘privilege’ of becoming the Emperor’s apprentice as he was.

“Saxon sent me to figure out why you didn’t heed the Emperor’s summons.” She rolled her shoulders, still smiling that sweet, wicked way of hers. Even after twenty years, it still made him want to punch her in the face.

“I’ve got more important things to do than audition to be the Emperor’s errand boy.” Kronos sneered. This was good, though. He’d wanted a way to vent his frustrations, and now he’d get it.

“Oh, you mean your new little apprentice?” Reinette chuckled and began walking in an arch. He knew what she was doing, trying to get his back to the wall. Well, he wasn’t going to play into her game, and he started shifting towards her. “I saw the feed of the incident yesterday. Really, though, saving people? You can’t expect to train her if you’ve gone soft.”

“She’s not my apprentice.” Kronos saw her fingers inching towards the lightsaber on her hip. Honestly, while she was adept at the more sorcerous ways of the Force, she had always been his inferior with a blade. She was too easy to read.

“New girlfriend then?” Poisson smirked, arching one perfectly shaped brow. “Well, she is a bit plainer your usual exploits, but I bet I can find someone who could have some use for her.”

The protective, possessive rage he had felt in his vision burst to life, tinging his vision red and coating his tongue in bitterness. Kronos lunged forward, growling as he swung his blade. She caught it, barely, and they spun apart before coming together for another crackling clash. He would kill her before she ever even laid eyes on Rose.

Rose stretched out on the bed, as she was stirred awake. Something felt off, and she fumbled in the dim light coming in from the hall. Finding the bed empty, she sat up. She rubbed her eyes, trying to place the source of the discomfort that had prodded her awake. “Kronos?” She called out, sliding off the bed and stretching. The nagging waves of the Force were like needle stings on her mind. She grabbed a shirt from the bags containing her new clothes and pulled on her boots. “Kronos?”

When he didn’t respond, she stepped into the hall. From a view port she could see that he had landed the ship. A warm breeze drifted up from the back where the exit ramp was, and two training drones were hovering just inside. They smelled like laser fire, and his presence still wafted faintly off of them. A distant sound, like an explosion, echoed from somewhere outside in the distance. “Bloody hell.” She raced out of the ship, regretting not grabbing her blaster. “Kronos!”

There was no response, but halfway into the city she saw a cloud of smoke and dust billowing up. The Force twisted, a flash of pain and utter rage crashing into her. She recognized it instantly as his. “No!” Rose felt her own panic rise as she raced towards the cloud of debris and smoke. She tried not to focus on the scattered skeletons and dilapidated buildings around her. Kronos was in trouble, and with a jolt she realized he was not alone. There was another presence, heavy with a gleeful darkness that was palpable.

One of her combat lessons floated to her mind, and she drew the Force to her and leapt up onto the ledge of a roof. This high above the ground, her only obstacles were gaps between buildings and bits of the damaged buildings. Those were easily maneuvered, and soon she could hear the sound of blade on blade, accompanied with roars of anger, a wicked laugh, and what sounded like exposed electrical wires. She skidded to the edge of a roof, gasping in shock at what she found.

Kronos was locked in battle with a woman who had a red bladed saber in one hand, and was shooting lightning from the other. He was blocking the bolts with bits of debris he lifted, while trying to get closer to the woman. “I’ll kill you for those words!” His voice was like a clap of thunder, and Rose felt the darkness of his power surge as he tossed a barrage of rocks and metal chunks at the woman.

The other Sith laughed, dodging the onslaught by flipping to the side. The change allowed Kronos to rush forward, his blade aimed for her head. Rose gasped as their blades met, and the pair began to spar with a ferocity she had never seen before.

The emotions that she had locked inside of her were broiling, the strongest of which was anger. She had worked too hard to get him stepping towards the light, and she was not about to let this woman destroy that. With a cry, Rose unleashed her bottled emotions, using them as fuel. She launched herself from the roof, flipping in the air to land on the pile of freshly collapsed debris. Channeling her growing anger and protectiveness of Kronos, she lifted a metal rod as thick as her leg and long as a speederbike. With a howl, she hurled it at the woman. “Back off!”

Their blades ripped away from each other, as the woman screeched in fury and rolled back to avoid being struck. “You bitch!”

“Go back to the ship!” Kronos roared at her, surging forward to strike at his opponent. “Now!”

“Not a chance!” Rose barely ducked as the woman shot bolts of lightning her way. She tasted the dark ozone in the air, and the hairs on her arms sizzled as it passed her on the right and singed her sleeve. “You missed!” She taunted, trying to draw the woman’s attention away.

“You really should pick smarter apprentices, Kronos.” The woman cackled, and Rose felt the Force warn her to jump. She leapt blindly forward, rolling as she landed, and looked back as a chunk of wall fell where she had stood.

The sound of inhuman rage that came from Kronos made everything inside of Rose flinch in warning. His eyes glowed deathly red and yellow as he struck at the woman with his foot. She flew back, but quickly planted her feet and skidded on the gravel, laughing maniacally.

Rose immediately knew she hated that laugh, and the urge to stop it became undeniable. She wanted to choke it out of her. Running forward, she threw her hand up, squeezing the Force as Kronos whirled at the woman like a dervish. His blade became a red halo around his black robes. The woman gasped for air as her eyes went wide and she tried to simultaneously block his movement and claw at her throat.

Kronos’ saber bit through her arm at the elbow, as Rose felt the panic, agaonizinf pain, and fear rise as the woman tried to breathe while her severed arm hung limply. He came to a stop, panting as he looked over at her, and Rose could feel the strength of her hatred for this woman match his. “Kill her, Rose!” She squeezed harder, but then she tasted it, the bitterness coating her tongue and throat. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the triumphant look on his face. “Crush her throat!”

“No!” Rose couldn’t do it. The woman wasn’t afraid of dying. She could feel that. The woman was afraid of her, of the fact that she was being overpowered. The woman would rather die than be outmatched. Channeling all of her strength, she hurled the woman against a wall, watching as she slumped down. The building crumbled around her. She was unconscious, but alive.

“Are you insane?! She’ll hunt us down!” Kronos deactivated his saber, and she saw the disbelief in his eyes at her choice. “Go back to the ship and let me finish this.”

Rose could nearly taste his bloodlust. The bitterness rolling off of him was the same that was slicking her throat. Straining, she drew in her emotions and sought the focused calm she had preferred not even two weeks ago while fighting. “Kronos, leave her.” Her voice sounded raw and detached, after the way she had been screaming. “Her defeat is what she fears, not death. Don’t give her what she wants.”

“She was sent to kill me.” Those scarlet eyes turned on her, and she could see the spittle that battle had frothed in the corners of his mouth. “She’ll report us if she gets to her ship!”

“Well, we’ll just make sure she doesn’t get to her ship.” Rose was finding it hard to maintain her calm, but she grasped at it as best she could. An idea came to her mind, and she held out a hand to him. “Let’s set the auto pilot to launch, and the auto destruct for when it reaches orbit.” Marooning this woman with her injury and stinging defeat was a far worse punishment than death. “Kronos, please.”

Kronos wanted to see Darth Poisson die. It was a death he fantasized about every time they crossed paths. Yet, what Rose was proposing was a fate worse than that. It would take a week or so for the Dark Council to get word she was missing, and then her defeat would disqualify her from ever becoming the Emperor’s apprentice, if she was even allowed to live. “Your victory, your choice.” He huffed. “Let’s locate her ship.” He hooked his lightsaber onto his belt, and spied the dismembered arm still clasping Poisson’s. He bent over, scooping it up. “Here, a trophy.” With a flick of his wrist, he tossed it to Rose.

Rose caught the hilt, grasping it in her hand. It was lighter than hers, thinner, and a bit longer. However, the crystal concealed inside felt too wrong, too distorted. It didn’t sing to her like hers did. It was yowling in pain. “I don’t want it.” She drew her arm back to hurl it, but the hairs on her neck prickled, and she ignited the blade in time to catch a laserbolt. “What the hell?!” A training drone had shot out of a nearby building.

“Whoops. Forgot about that.” Kronos sounded surprisingly sheepish. “Program cancellation code eleven dash six eight.” The drone hovered for a moment, then it zoomed away.

Rose deactivated the blade and looked over her shoulder at him. “Whoops? Did you just say whoops?” For some reason it was amusing, and she snorted as he shrugged and pulled at his ears. The glow in his eyes had faded, and those mesmerizing brown irises glinted in the sunlight. Shaking her head as she giggled, she hung the hilt on her hip. When they found the ship, she’d put it inside to be destroyed with it. “Come on, Darth Whoops.”

“I’m never living that down am I?” His sheepish look vanished as he winced. “Her ship is probably just on the outskirts up ahead.” He brushed past Rose, and she could feel his own embarrassed amusement at his new nickname.

She followed after him, and they found the ship parked in an open field just outside what must have been the city walls. The ramp was open, so they went inside. Rose found the panel leading to the auto-destruct and placed the lightsaber hilt near it. While Kronos set the autopilot up, she programmed the destruction sequence. At his signal, she hurried down the ramp and they jogged back towards the city walls. Side by side they watched as it took off.

“We should hurry back.” Kronos was still riding the high of battle, even though his initial anger had been reigned in. “Come on.” He took off at a run, wanting to make it back to his ship before Darth Poisson regained consciousness. Although Rose had slammed her pretty hard, he didn’t want to run any risks. He wasn’t even aware that he had grabbed Rose’s hand until they had made it back across the city and were jogging up the ramp. When it closed behind them, he found himself wincing.

Rose must have noticed because she let go of his hand and pulled at the edge of his tunic. “Shit, Kronos, you’re bleeding again.” Now that she had drawn his attention, he hissed as she touched the bandages that had pulled away.

“So that’s what ripped when she kicked me.” He grunted, pulling off his top. He had felt the pain during the battle, but hadn’t registered its source. He had simply used it as fuel.

“We have to get that cleaned up again.” How she could go from a vengeful warrior queen to such gentleness was hard for him to fathom. She was patting the bloody gauze back into place, and it hardly made it worse. “Come on.”

“Need to get into hyperspace first.” He pulled away, shoving the pain aside as he headed to the controls and took the ship into orbit. No sooner had they breached the atmosphere did they see the other ship explode. Smirking at their success, he typed in the coordinates for the planet neighboring where the auction would take place. It would be a quick trip for when they were ready. Once they got there, he’d change the registration again so no others could track them.

“Get in here so I can patch you up.” Rose had found an intercom on the wall of the medbay and was right in guessing it went all over the ship. She heard her voice echo in a canned tone from all over.

“I can do it myself.” Kronos sounded a bit irritated, but when he came in he was watching her with a strange expression. “I’ve tended my own wounds many times in the war.”

Rose snorted, as she laid out the necessary supplies. “We can’t have you getting busted open if we have to fight.” She pointed at the table, fixing him with the sternest look she could manage. “Lay down and hold still.”

Kronos did as she asked, and carefully she peeled the bandage away. The cut had mostly knit itself back together with the use of the bacta and skin sealant. Just a portion at the very top and very bottom had opened, and blood was slowly seeping from it. She washed the two tears clean of his sweat and congealed blood. “You don’t have to be so gentle.”

Rose ignored him, as she began to coat the rips. “So who was she?” She was curious about the identity of the woman they had fought, and why she had assumed Kronos was her master. She had been beautiful. Now that she was letting herself look at the universe a different way, she was able to see what was appealing to the flesh, like Kronos’ toned torso under her fingers. He was beautiful too, and she again recalled the way his lips had felt on hers.

“Darth Poisson. She’s a nasty bit of work, usually keeps her talents reserved for interrogation or torture.” Kronos felt himself relax a bit under Rose’s hands, as she tended to him. Suddenly he was curious. “Why did you join in? I could have killed her myself.” He had felt Rose’s anger during the battle, and it hadn’t been the kind that one felt when a friend or comrade was attacked. There had been a territorial taste to it, like he had felt when he’d seen the man in the vision lick her face.

“Does it matter?” Rose’s deflective question, and the way her cheeks flushed slightly, told Kronos what he needed to know. He had gotten under her skin, just as she was weaseling her way under his.

“Not really.” He sat up as she turned away to dispose of the bloody medical supplies. Reaching out to feel her essence, he found her caged emotions in a confused and conflicted mess. It was so different than the way they had been so certain and free when she was in battle. Oh she had been glorious, so full of raw power, so very nearly giving in to the darkness he was dangling before her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Rose had turned fo find him staring at her with a heated, hungry gaze. It made her shiver from its intensity, but also sent a thrill of desire down her spine. His rich, chocolate eyes flicked up from where they were tracing the line of her waist to her face.

“Why were you in my bed when I woke up?” He slid from the infirmary bed, and their difference in height made her look up as he moved in front of her.

“Because everywhere else was too cold.” She explained, and her heart stuttered as he raised one hand to stroke her cheek with a thumb. Rose found herself wanting to kiss him again, but she knew she shouldn’t. Hadn’t she just seen him show his true side? Yet, the slight glow that had developed inside of him last night was still struggling against the darkness.

“Why are you so bloody tempting, Rose Tyler?” Kronos’ voice sounded as conflicted as she did inside. “I should hate you, want to rip you limb from limb.” His hand wrapped briefly around her throat, then drifted away before she could move. “But I don’t.”

“You aren’t as cruel and cold hearted as you think you are.” Rose’s words sounded so similar to what Donna used to say when he was younger, and they communicated against orders. “If you were, you’d have killed Darth Poisson no matter what I asked.”

Her point was emphasized as she placed a hand over his chest, and he found his heart speed up in response to it. Kronos could feel her reaching out, testing his emotions. She brushed against something he had been ignoring, a glimmer that had always been there, but he had succeeded in ignoring for years. “You’re trying to turn me.” How he hadn’t realized it before was beyond him, but she was. It didn’t irritate or enrage him the way it should have. It was a challenge, a different kind of fight.

“And you’re trying to turn me.” Rose’s other hand came up to his shoulder. “I can feel the light inside of you. Why do you fight it?”

“I can feel the darkness in you. Why are you resisting it?” Kronos finally let himself take her waist and pull her against him. “Admit it, you liked how powerful it made you.” He smirked as she swallowed, and her pupils blew wide.

“Only if you admit you liked the peace you felt last night.” He felt her move under his hands, pressing up on her toes.

“I did.” Their lips were only a breath apart as he spoke.

“So did I.” Rose’s lips brushed against his with her words. When Kronos tilted his head in an attempt to kiss her, she ducked away. She wanted it, but everything inside of her was too confusing still. If she gave in, she’d lose everything she had worked so hard for.

“Stop overthinking this and feel.” Kronos sighed as she pulled out of his arms. She wanted it, that much he could tell. Yet she wasn’t giving in to her desire. It was frustrating, but it also drove his desire to have her even higher.

“We need to discuss tomorrow.” Rose was moving towards the door. “I’m going to go fix us something to eat. We missed dinner and breakfast.” She was gone before he could blink.

“Damn it.” Growling, he slammed his had against the wall. It was covered in his own blood, sweat, and dirt from his battle. That, combined with the arousal that had been growing inside of him at having her so close to giving in made him head for his shower.

Kicking off his boots and pants, he turned on the water and stood under it. He thought back on their conversation and the one from the night before. Kronos hadn’t been lying. He had enjoyed the peace and calm that she had brought, almost as much as he enjoyed the feeling of his rage and power. They were both strong, but different types. He didn’t want to admit it, but maybe he had been wrong all this time. Maybe, just like Rose and Donna had told him so many times, he wasn’t as dark as he believed himself to be, made himself be.

Rose realized she had been staring at the open refrigerator for three whole minutes. She had used that as an excuse to avoid the heavy tension that had been building inside of her. It was one she had never experienced before, a slow, simmering heat that started in her chest and was slowly creeping lower. Her body had translated it as hunger, but it wasn’t food she wanted.

“Rose, you can’t. If the Council ever found out.” She sighed and shut the door, banging her forehead against it. Then again, what if they didn’t find out. They were in hyperspace, far away from prying eyes. It would be another seven hours before they reached the planet.

Her feet were moving before she realized she made the decision. The door to his room hissed open, and she heard the water running in the shower. She kicked off her boots, and her tunic and leggings joined them. She caught sight of herself in the mirror, and almost didn’t recognize her reflection. Rose’s face and arms were covered in dirt and dust caked sweat. Her face was slightly flushed, and her lips were parted.

She had seen desire before, in others, but it was the first time she’d seen it on her face. She realized, without that detached way she had at the shop, that she was indeed beautiful. In fact, paired with the black panties and sports bra, she looked sexy. Rose found herself wondering if Kronos would think so too. She let the ensuite door schnick open, and stepped into the steamy room. She got the answer to her question as she made out his shape through the foggy, opaque shower door and felt the same heated hungry desire rolling off of him.

Kronos froze as he heard the door open and felt Rose come in. His hand froze where it had been working to relieve his need, and he tried to swallow the groan he had been about to let escape. He turned his head, seeing the outline of her body through the glass. The moan came out as a strangled choke when he saw that it looked like she was naked. “Everything all right?” He gasped, resisting the urge to slide the door open and drag her in.

“Yes.” The single syllable sounded low, husky, and heated. Kronos knew that tone, what it meant, why she was standing there. It wasn’t a surge of victory he felt, as he watched her hand raise to slide open the door. It was a new feeling he had no description for.

He released himself with a moan, as the steam rolled out, and he saw her standing there in next to nothing. Even covered in his blood, sweat, and filth she looked gorgeous. Kronos extended a hand to her, and when she took it, he pulled her into the water and slid the door shut behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just smut

Rose gasped at the heat of the water on her skin. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but his hands on her arms and waist felt wonderful. “I want to feel it, everything, Just once, to know if this is a mistake.” She reached out to touch his chest, where the nearly scalding water had turned it red. Her heart was pounding, but her thoughts had never been clearer.

“How do you want to feel it?” Kronos’ murmured as he trailed his fingers along her collarbone. It made her shiver despite the heat. “There’s so many ways.” His fingers on her waist squeezed softly. Rose didn’t know. She’d never even let herself consider this happening in her life. He must have sensed her nervousness, because he smiled. It wasn’t the smug, proud one he normally wore. It was patient, understanding, and knowing. “We’ll start with touch.” His thumb grazed her lips. “Since we’re already there.”

Rose nodded and let her other hand move to his uninjured side. The scars on his torso was rough, but they felt good under her fingers. She liked the character they added to him, how each one held a story. She gasped as he ghosted his fingers down her chest, barely caressing her breasts through the wet material. That felt wonderful, but she wasn’t ready for that yet. She tried to tell him with her eyes, not trusting herself to speak and ruin the moment. Kronos must have understood because he moved his touches to her face and hips.

She could feel his heart racing under her palms, as she splayed her fingers through the sparse hair. “Do you like what you see, what you feel?” His voice was low and rough, as he trailed his index finger around her navel and then up to her chin. She let him tilt her face up, and his eyes soft but dark in a pleasant way.

“Yes.” She breathed, letting her hands slide down his slick skin to his toned but undefined abdomen. He flexed in response, and Rose moved to brush around to his back. “Do you?”

“I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Kronos wasn’t lying. She could feel the honesty in his words, and they made her nervousness shift into something more powerful, more seductive. Her touches grew bolder, as she explored the planes of his back. This moved them closer together, and she felt his length press against her hip. Heat, that had nothing to do with the water, blazed between her thighs.

Rose pulled her face away from his palm and pressed her lips against his chest, letting her tongue slip out to lave across the skin. This earned her a groan, and she felt him twitch against her hipbone. “Wait.” She whimpered as he pushed her slightly away. “Next is this.”

Kronos could feel her desire, the way it was growing. Rose wanted to feel it all, so he was going to show her. He was going to make sure her curiosity was thoroughly satisfied. Closing his eyes, he caught her lips with his. He couldn’t get enough of the way they felt against his, of the taste, of the velvet fullness when she angled her head and let him catch the bottom one with his teeth.

Rose’s hands on his body were wonderful. He’d never been touched so sweetly yet hungrily before. From his first time, to his last time a few weeks before, it had always been lustful, hard, and frantic. He kept his own exploration of her exposed skin at match to her, while he dipped his tongue briefly into her parted lips to dance with hers. Then he caught her upper lip with a gentle suck, before pulling away to tilt her head and find that sensitive spot on her neck.

Rose felt her stomach clench in pleasure as his teeth and lips pulled against the skin where her jaw swooped down to her neck. She had never known that the area was so arousing. She mimicked this movement on the edge of his clavicle, and groaned as he sighed in response and tightened his fingers on her hips. Feeling emboldened, she pulled away and hooked her fingers under her soaked bra.

“Let me.” Kronos brushed her hands away, and she raised her arms as he pulled it over her head. Some of the water from the shower head behind him reached her exposed skin, making her gasp as it hit her nipples. She had never felt them so sensitive and erect before. Rose watched as he tossed the black material over his shoulder and stared down at her chest.

“Touch them pl-“ Rose hadn’t even finished her request when he cupped them both softly, squeezing as his thumbs rolled over her nipples. She groaned in delight at the sensation, and reached up to pull him to her for another kiss. Her hesitancy was all gone, as she arched her chest into his hands and pulled at that pouty lower lip with her own. She threaded her fingers through his hair, sighing as he backed her into the wall and pulled away from where their tongues had just met. “What are you-“

Kronos answered Rose’s question by lowering his mouth to her right breast and sucking the pert, pink bud into his mouth. He growled in pleasure at the way she cried out, and sucked slightly. It hadn’t struck him before, though it should have, that he was the first person to ever bring her such pleasure. That stroked his already proud ego, and he nipped ever so lightly with his teeth, as he pulled away, to see just how far he could take her. When she forced his mouth to the other side with a wordless mewl, he preened.

He had been so close to his release before, but that flew from his mind as he worked to elicit more sounds from her. Her pleasure was rolling off of her intense waves, and he wanted to make her go higher. Releasing her with a wet pop, he smiled as he trailed his hands down to her panties. “May I?”

“Gods yes.” Rose sounded half begged, as her eyes fluttered half shut. Her already full lips were swollen as she panted, and the knowledge that it had been him to do it was electrifying. He kissed and licked his way down her torso, placing careful calculated nips of his teeth to areas he knew she would like. Each time he was rewarded by her pulling at his hair and making small gasps or cries.

Kneeling on the shower floor, he trailed his tongue along the wet, elastic band, then pressed her inner thighs apart. She widened her stance just a bit, and he grinned up at her. She was watching him, her chest heaving as she bit her lip, with curious eyes. Kronos held her gaze and pressed his open mouth against the drenched material with a hungry moan.

Rose nearly lost her footing at the sensation of his lips caressing her through her panties. She had never felt something so delicious in her life, and when he repeated it, she had to brace herself against the wall and his shoulder. “That feels,” she groaned as his tongue pressed the material between her folds. “More!” She hadn’t meant to yelp but she couldn’t help it. Every part of her felt electrified, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep from doing it again.

“Not yet.” Kronos chuckled, and Rose snapped her eyes open to stare down at him in shock. “These need to go.” Before she could blink, her panties were at her ankles, and she lifted her feet one at a time to let him pull them away.

Rose had never known having the inside of her calf and knee licked and kissed would pour fire into her veins, but as Kronos did just that she felt the burn of her need stoked higher. When his fingers reached the curls at the apex of her thighs, she nearly slid down the wall. How could simple touch make her feel so weak and powerful at once? She had no clue what to expect, but she tightened her grip on his shoulder and gasped as his fingers slipped between her folds and parted them.

Rose was soaked, slick, and hot under his touch. It had nothing to with the water either. Kronos grinned at how he had reduced her to a trembling, wordless state and he hadn’t even really started yet. He let his tongue slide out, catching her arousal on it as he trailed it upwards to the hooded bud at the top of her folds. This earned him a strangled cry, and he repeated his tactic. This time, he swirled his tongue around it. Rose’s knees buckled, and he caught her quickly.

“I can’t, standing.” She panted, trembling under his hands. Maybe the shower hadn’t been the best place for her first time, but that was okay.

“That’s fine.” Kronos kissed her as he helped her stand, letting the taste of her sweet juices smear on her lips as he waved his hands at the shower knobs. Keeping her tight against him, so she could feel what she was doing to him, he opened the door and grabbed the two towels hanging just outside. No sooner were they out of the shower, than Rose was pushing his hand back down to her thighs as she whimpered against his lips. “Mmm greedy girl. I like it.” He pushed her backwards as he dipped his fingers back into the curls, stroking her folds but not sliding into them. He wanted to have her pleading by the time they reached the bed.

Rose couldn’t help it. It had felt too good to not want more. They stumbled across the floor to the open door, and each step made the feel of his fingers send jolts of pleasure up her spine. Cautiously, she trailed her hand down to his length, touching it just as her knees hit the bed. She was about to wrap her hand around it, when Kronos grabbed her hips and half tossed her onto the sheets, towel and all.

“Spread your legs for me.” His voice wasn’t an order, but Rose did as she was instructed, and she watched as he drank her in with his eyes. He moved onto the bed, laying between her legs, and to her surprise he grabbed her hand and pulled it to her folds. “For the most pleasure, touch yourself here.” He pressed her two middle fingers to the sensitive bundle of nerves. She bucked her hips as how it felt, and was about to rub the spot again when he brushed her hand away. “Relax this leg..” Rose let him push her thighs apart and her left one dropped to the side. “And put this one here.” He pulled it over his shoulder. The feel of his hot breath on her was overwhelming. “And lay back.”

Kronos wanted to taste her again, and so he did. Spreading her with his fingers, he laved his tongue from her dripping center up to the waiting bud. Rose bucked under him, her cry of pleasure making him groan. He kept himself from seeking the friction he needed against the sheets, reminding himself of the tight wet heat waiting for him. Instead he focused his attention on her, sucking, pulling, and circling the epicenter of her pleasure with a slow pace at first.

He looked up, watching her arch and grip the sheets, panting out a constant stream of sultry sounds. It was beautiful, and he found himself enthralled by the way she wasn’t fighting herself anymore. He brought one finger down, sliding it slowly inside, and bit back a growl as the resistance there reminded him again that this was her first time. Pulling his fingers back, he picked up his pace.

Rose couldn’t think anymore. Her mind had been overwhelmed by the sensations Kronos was giving her. Every fiber of her being was awash in ecstasy, and she let herself revel in it. She lifted her head, finding his eyes watching her with wonder, and she fisted her hand in his hair. She lifted her hips, trying to feel more, of what she wasn’t sure. He gave a firm suck, snd she felt hot tension forming low in her body. It coiled in her thighs and core, tighter, making her clench.

He growled, but she knew it wasn’t in anger. Rose could feel that this was bringing him as much pleasure as it did her. She tried to bring her other leg up to drape over his shoulder too, but he shoved it back down and held it. She gasped as the motion made his teeth graze just barely, and the coil in her abdomen tightened even more. Then he pushed her other leg down, effectively pinning her in place, and gave another hard suck paired with a press of his tongue.

The tension snapped, and Rose felt like she was exploding. She pulled at his hair and the sheets, crying out as the pleasure she didn’t think could get any better multiplied by a thousand. It rocked through her, making her head spin and stars dance across her eyes. She thought she was sobbing, but she couldn’t hear as she slammed her head back into the pillow and bucked under him.

The Force surged up around him as Rose’s climax hit her. It lit up, as she sobbed his name, tossing her head while her body lifted momentarily and then hit the sheets again. It was beautiful, the way she let go, and he kissed his way up her trembling form. “Shhhh.” He sighed into her ear, stroking her side as he tried to lull her out of the haze he knew she would be riding. The cried softened into whimpers as her arms encircled him, and she blindly sought his lips.

Kronos held her face in place, giving her the kiss she wanted. He kept it slow and languorous, easing her back down to herself as she clung to him. He needed her full attention, because he was so close already. “Look at me.” Those honey eyes fluttered open, unfocused, as she stilled under him. “You okay?”

“Was so intense.” Rose sighed, brushing her lips against his. “Amazing. I never knew.” He smiled lowering himself to brush his length through her drenched curls. “Ahh, yes, that feels...” her voice trailed off, and her eyes threatened to close again.

“I have to warn you.” He ran his hand down her body to position himself. “The first time, for a woman, can be painful.”

“‘M not scared.” Her words were slurred a bit, and he chuckled at that. “I need it, need to feel you, please.”

Kronos had wanted her begging, and he had her there. Yet, still there was that feeling he couldn’t define instead of victory. He wanted Rose, oh yes, but not as a conquest. He just wanted her. “I’ll do it quickly. Wrap your legs around me.” She did as he asked, and he pressed just the tip inside of her. Scooping his other arm under her shoulders, he held her tightly and took her to the hilt in one quick, hard movement.

He had expected her to possibly scream, to try to scramble away, or even tell him to stop. Kronos did not expect Rose to bite hard into his shoulder and dig her nails into his back as she jerked under him. He knew if he held still, the pain would be worse. It wasn’t his first time being a first lover, so he pulled back and thrust in again. The pain from her teeth sent shocks down his spine as she bit harder and cried into him. Paired with the tight, velvet heat of her around him, it felt amazing.

It hurt, just like he warned, but Rose didn’t stop him. The pain was quickly turning to pleasure again, and she released his shoulder as she let her head fall back to the pillow. She had thought his mouth was wonderful, but this was quickly surpassing it. Each rock into her made her gasp, and the look on Kronos’ face made her feel glorious. He was watching her with heavy lidded eyes, his lips parted as he rocked into her again.

The feeling of being stretched and filled had that tension building again, but it was different. “Kiss me.” Rose gasped, pulling his lips down by tugging his hair. As their lips met in a crash, the hand he had been holding her hip with came up to cup her breast, and she rocked up to meet his thrusts.

“You feel.” Kronos pulled at her lips with a gentle tug of his teeth. “So good, Rose.”

Rose could feel him, not just inside of her, but in the Force. That glimmer of light in him was brighter, as he stroked her cheek and pressed his lips to hers again. “So do you.” How could this be so wrong, when it felt so perfect, so wonderful? How many times had she been warned about giving in to this, that it would lead to the dark side? It didn’t feel that way, it felt like she was leading Kronos to the light.

He sighed into her neck, lips brushing her ear. “Touch yourself like I showed you, please.” Rose gasped at his request, but she moved her hand between them and dipped into her folds. She groaned at the combined feeling. “Yes, like that.”

Kronos was so close. Rose was so perfect around him, under him, touching him. He could tell she was at the edge again, as she was tightening around him. He wanted to feel her let go again. He was already addicted to her lips, and he fed his need with another deep kiss. She started whimpering, her hand, not working her towards another release, clutched at his bicep as her legs tightened around him.

“Don’t stop.” She pleaded, as if that was even in his mind. His own release was coming on hard, and he fought it back. Then, she jerked her hand from between them as clawed at his back. He nearly lost himself then and there, but he held her as she clenched around him, kissing him wetly.

When she stopped bucking under him, he pulled out, grabbing his now wet length in hand, and shouted as he emptied himself onto her skin. His pulse pounded in his chest, as he dropped to his forearm and pressed his head into her shoulder. His head swam, and his vision blurred as she unwrapped her legs and stroked his back with gentle touches. He was hyper aware of each breath she took, each shiver of her body, and using all of his strength he rolled off of her to collapse onto his back. Kronos felt completely sated, something he’d never experienced with another partner.

Rose wasn’t sure she could move, as her body felt completely boneless. She let her head roll to the side to stare at him. Kronos was laying with his eyes closed panting like he’d run a marathon. She fumbled for his hand, finding it, and when he laced his fingers with hers she smiled. “That was amazing.” She sighed, finally trying to move her legs and finding them stiff and sore. It was a good feeling though, and she groaned as she rubbed her thighs together.

“Here.” She watched as he sat up and pulled at the towel. She lifted her hips, and winced as the movement sent a jolt of pain into her stomach. “The soreness will pass in a bit.” The smile he gave her was kind, and she realized he had never looked at her like that. Maybe she had done it, finally shower him what he could be. She held still, as he wiped her stomach and legs clean of the remnants of his release.

“Thanks, ta.” Rose propped herself up, smiling at him as she brushed her hair from her face. She felt good, better than good. She felt euphoric, and without knowing why, she giggled. When he dipped the towel between her legs, though, she hissed at the feeling. She felt bruised a bit there, and with a jerk of surprise she saw a bit of blood smeared on his leg.

“What?” Kronos felt her brief flicker of fear and looked down. “Oh, yeah. Happens the first time. Don’t worry.” He leaned over to kiss her again, just a soft touch. “When you can stand, go shower off. I’ll be in the galley.” He didn’t want to leave the bed, seeing how gorgeous she was naked and glowing against the sheets, but if he knew women, she was going to be hungry in a bit.

“Be right there.” Rose was loathe to see him go, but what had she expected? She had asked him to show her, and he did. Yet, she wanted him to lay back down, to hold her against him. She sank back to the sheets and sighed.

Kronos froze as he pulled on the pants he had grabbed. He felt the bit of sadness coming from her, tinged with disappointment. “Rose?” He snapped the button and crawled back on the bed, kneeling beside her. She avoided his eyes, and rolled over with a sigh. He knew that look, had seen it on women before. It was the look of a woman who’d wanted to be held and caressed, and have promises that he cared whispered into her ear. It had never bothered him before. He’d always been able to walk away without issue. It bothered him now.

“I said I’ll be right there.” Rose grumbled, not looking at him, but then his hands went under her and she was lifted into his lap. “Kronos.” She shook her head, but didn’t resist when he squeezed her tightly and rested his chin on her hair. She looped her arms around his neck, snuggling her face into the crook of his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, and she felt the disappointment of him leaving the bed dissipate.

“Tomorrow, when we go in, promise me something?” Kronos’ worried voice made Rose pull away enough to look up into his eyes. They were full of desperation and pleading. “Don’t get out of my sight. Please, stay where I can see you at all times.”

“I will,” Rose caressed his face, and Kronos felt relief wash through him. Maybe if he kept her by his side, the vision wouldn’t come to pass. He had never wanted to protect anyone besides Donna before, and it was an odd feeling for him. “I’ll stay right beside you.”

Kronos kissed her forehead lightly, the worry in his eyes nearly gone. “Now, go shower, and I’ll fix us something to eat.”

Rose wriggled off of his lap to stand, ignoring the protest of her sore thighs and stomach. She made it to the ensuite door and looked back to see him watching her with a pleased smile. Again she noted how much the darkness in his presence lessened. She grinned back and ducked into the bathroom.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!!

“I can’t find anywhere to hide this damn thing.” Rose huffed, turning away from the mirror to show Kronos how the dress was entirely too tight to successfully conceal the blaster. She shook her head as he came out of the ensuite, where he’d been changing. When his eyes dragged over her body with a heated look of approval, she felt her face flush. “Focus, you. Blaster, where do I put it?”

“In your cleavage maybe?” Of course that’s what he would suggest, because his eyes were practically glued to that area of her body. Rose sighed and did as he advised. It fit, but the grip was visible. “Boots, no, too tight.”

Rose pulled it back out and frowned. “Looks like I’m going in without it then.” Kronos didn’t look happy about that, but there was nothing to be done about it. “If it comes to it, I can always just steal one from a guard.” She wished she had her lightsaber. Her hilt was slender enough to fit in her cleavage, she knew from experience. Setting it aside, she took a moment to look over his outfit.

Rose couldn’t deny that he made a striking figure. The black and red pinstripe suit suited him, and the way the long coat swished as he walked gave him an ominous but regal look. Even standing still he radiated power, and as he looked in the mirror to straighten his tie she saw him fall back into his brooding look. It had been so easy over the last twelve hours to forget what he was, but now she could see it.

Kronos watched Rose’s reflection in the mirror. He knew what they were about to do was dangerous, and he didn’t want her to go into it. He highly doubted anyone would recognize her with the dress, the new hair style, and the heavy makeup. She didn’t look like a Jedi Padawan any longer. Any non force user could easily mistake her for some Imperial aristocrat or even a prominent member of a trade corporation. Yet, he could feel the truth, how though she had allowed herself to stray from what her Masters called Light she still glowed. He knew Rose could handle herself, if things went pearshaped, but he still didn’t like it.

“Let’s go.” Kronos said firmly. The plan was to get in, find out where the slaves were being held, and deactivate the signals to their chips. After that, they were going to open the holding area and send a notification to local law enforcement. In the chaos, they’d get Donna and go after the ring leaders.

“Here’s the detox serum.” Rose picked up the vial she had dug out of the medbay. She had seen how unsteady the slaves could be, and making sure Donna wasn’t impaired was crucial. She watched as Kronos pocketed it and nodded. As they made their way to the ramp, she tried to mirror his demeanor. It wasn’t hard as she considered the people they were about to be pretend to be friendly with. The disgust and hate she felt for them was strong, but she caged it inside.

They spaceport where they had landed was on the opposite side of the city than the address they had been sent, and Kronos hailed a speeder taxi. As they were about to slide in, she felt a familiar presence some distance away. Looking around, she saw an unmarked ship that looked all too familiar descending to the port. “Sarah Jane.” She gasped. “Hurry, get in.”

“Who’s Sarah Jane?” Kronos queried, sliding in after her. He gave the address to the driver, and turned to Rose. He could see the worry and confusion on her face.

“My-“ Her eyes shot to the driver and she whispered. “The woman who raised me.” Kronos understood immediately, and reaching out, he felt numerous force sensitive presences growing further behind them.

“Must have followed us since we came to the system.” Rose had warned him that there was a team a day or less behind them. He hadn’t paid much thought to it since the brief comm conversation. “They’ll tail us again.”

“Protocol says they have to check in with planetary law enforcement.” Rose whispered, leaning over so she could speak in his ear. She tried not to think about how enticing his cologne smelled. “So we have a good three hours before they’ll start looking, but that also means we’ll have backup.”

She felt a bit better knowing that Sarah Jane and whoever else was with her would show up just as they would be starting their plan. They would be able to help get the slaves to safety and catch any fleeing buyers.

They rode in silence the rest of the way, and Kronos spent that time channeling his fury deep inside of him. He needed to be focused, and feeling Rose’s fingers in his was dampening his rage. The people who took his sister were going to pay, agonizingly. When the driver stopped, he paid him and helped Rose out.

The building looked like another warehouse, but this time it had been set up like some sort of charity dinner or fancy gala. Three valets were near a booth, and he easily spotted their hidden weapons. The man at the door was also armed, despite his well groomed appearance and courteous nod as they approached. “Invitation?”

“Here you are.” Rose held tightly to Kronos’ arm as he handed the small display over. She had to admire how cool Kronos’ face looked, despite the barely contained maelstrom rolling off of him. “Doctor and Mrs. McCrimmon.”

“Of course, Sir, Madam.” The man handed it back and opened the door. “Refreshments are just down the hall, and the main event will be starting in an hour.”

Rose let Kronos lead her inside, and she didn’t let go of his arm as they made their way down a hall to a large room decorated with various sculptures and holopaintings. To anyone who wandered in by mistake, it would look like an art show. Others were gathered about, mostly single males of varying species. Here and there were a few couples, and she was surprised to see a number of females by themselves. They were actually more numerous than the couples.

“Champagne?” A man carrying a tray paused. Rose noted the faint outline of a blaster on his hip and the hilt of a vibroblade in his shirt pocket.

“My wife and I do not drink.” Kronos waved him away, leading her over to a table that had pitchers of water and an array of different appetizer sized food. “You take the stewards, And I’ll take the guards.” He nodded at the individuals positioned at the entrance and doors leading from the room. “Stay-“

“In sight, yes dear.” Rose added the last bit as a man passed them to pick up some green fruit. “I know.”

Kronos didn’t like leaving Rose’s side, but it had to be done. The other couples were mingling and looking, so it would be weird for them to stick together. He made his way around the perimeter of the room, reaching out to test the mental resilience of the guards. They had mediocre resistance, but he was extraordinarily adept at forcing his will onto others. Only the strongest Sith or Jedi could fight off his mental assaults.

Rose conducted her examination of the servers and stewards. While armed, it was easy to tell they were people just hired to serve the drinks and food. She even heard one whisper she couldn’t wait for the main event to start so they could pack up and leave. That was good to know, because dealing with the guards would be enough. She was about to return to the table, when a voice she vaguely recognized spoke.   
“Excuse my, lovely lady. Have we met?”

She spun and found herself face to face with the man who had purchased her. He was studying her face hard. Immediately she reached out for his mind, ready to bend his thoughts, disgust and worry filling her chest. “No, sorry. I don’t think we have.”

“Are you sure? I swear I’ve met you somewhere before.” The man narrowed his brow.

“Marion, my love, is everything all right?” Kronos had felt Rose’s change in demeanor and hurried over to loop his arm around her waist. When he saw who was talking to her, he had to bite back a growl and keep from driving his saber through the man’s throat. He watched as those cold green eyes went wide in recognition, and he instantly pressed himself against his mind, driving the Force against the greedy, angry thoughts. “You do not recognize me, nor my wife. You will forget you ever met us before tonight.”

“Sorry, my Lord.” The man bowed slightly, his eyes going unfocused. “My mistake. I’ll just go.” He turned and walked away with a confused blink.

“Thank you.” Rose let herself lean against him for a moment. She hadn’t been able to alter the man’s thoughts before, but had been certain she would this time. Thankfully Kronos had intervened.

“I’d much rather have removed his repulsive head from his disgusting body.” Kronos murmured into Rose’s hair as he kissed it briefly. The thought of anyone buying and selling her was now as infuriating as knowing his sister was somewhere in here terrified.

“You can do that another day.” Rose’s words made him pull away and blink down at her in surprise. She was staring after the man, and he could feel her anger stirring. “The servers aren’t part of this, so we don’t need to worry about them.” She laced her arm through his, and he nodded. “Which guard was the weakest?”

“That Frytareo.” Rose followed his gaze to the puce furred guard by a rather large sculpture that looked like a nebula. “Let’s go get my sister.” She let him lead her on a circuit of the room, until they approached him. Kronos was right, the guards mind felt easily manipulated, but it would be more efficient if they worked as a unified pair. She felt him reach out, and her will joined his. “You will show us where the controls to the slave’s explosive devices are.”

“Follow me, they are this way.” Kronos held Rose’s hand as they fell into step behind the Frytareo. When they approached a door marked ‘no admittance’, a human woman stopped them. “Let us through, Mokley. They are to be shown the control room.”

“Says who?” Mokley sniffed, her hand moving towards her blaster.

“We have special permission.” Rose let her anger snap out, crashing into the woman’s mind. “And you will let us pass.” She tried not to let herself enjoy this attack on her, but it felt good to get this small revenge.

“Of course, ma’am. Take them in Postet.” Mokley stepped aside, and Postet scanned his badge. The door closed behind them, and Kronos let go of Rose as they made their way down the plain hall. He needed to have access to his lightsaber, and she had been holding his dominant hand.

They came to a hall that branched off to curve on either side, but a door was directly in front of them. Kronos could sense three people on the otherside, obviously more guards. “You will open the door and wait out here until I tell you, understand?” The man nodded. “Oh, and give her your blaster.”

“My blaster is dna programed to myself, but I’ll give it to you.” Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head as Postet pulled it out. She could help take down three men without it. “But he said.”

“Oh, for the love of the Emperor, keep your bloody blaster.” Kronos snarled, trying to keep himself from announcing their presence. “Just open the bloody door.” He unhooked his lightsaber, readying himself to ignite it. He noticed Rose stepped to his left, giving him space.

“Under no circumstances call for backup.” Rose pushed the man’s thoughts one last time. “Now, open it.” Postet scanned his badge and the door schnicked open.

“Hey you can’t be-“ Kronos ran the first control guard through, and he saw Rose lifting a woman into the air with a Force choke. The third man was scrambling for the controls, but be grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against his companion’s slumped body.

“Which one of you knows the slave chip codes?” He growled, looking between the quickly purpling woman and the man in his hand. “Tell us now!”

“Meeeee.” The woman gasped, and Kronos met Rose’s eye. He knew what he wanted to do, but found himself gauging her reaction. She shrugged as if to say his choice, and he drove the hissing blade into the guard’s chest.

Rose lowered the woman, grabbing her by the throat physically now. “Listen to me, you disgusting waste of flesh. You are going to deactivate the explosive chips, and then you’re gonna to lead us to the slaves. You will not sound any alarms. You will not resist.” She knew she was dancing dangerously close to the Dark, but being the one to turn the tables was too satisfying to resist.

The woman’s mind caved under her. “Yes ma’am.” Rose let the coughing woman go, and she quickly went to work. After a a few moments, a line of green lights all switched to green. “Follow me.” Grabbing a blaster off of one of the dead guards, she followed the woman and Kronos back out.

“Postet, go inside.” Kronos toyed with the man’s mind again. “And send the city police access codes to the security cameras and inform them of what is going on here. Make sure they pass it along to-“ he turned to Rose again. “Sarah Jane wasn’t it?” She nodded once, as she checked the powercell on the blaster. “Jedi Master Sarah Jane. Also, when we reach the holding room for the slaves, unlock the doors.” He felt a familiar presence somewhere on the other side of the warehouse, but he couldn’t place who it was. If he recognized it though, it meant they were Sith.

“Yes sir.” Postet disappeared into the room.

“They’re probably already on the way.” Rose hurried after Kronos and the guard. “But good call. Didn’t think you’d want their help.” She hadn’t predicted him to make that move. Giving the Jedi their location before he got out would almost certainly mean he would be taken into custody. She wouldn’t let that happen though. A familiar presence brushed against her from somewhere in the warehouse, but it felt wrong, dark. Maybe being so close to a Sith, even if he was slowly turning from that path, made her recognize it. She gritted her teeth, wishing again for her saber.

“I don’t, but something doesn’t feel right. This is too easy.” Kronos had planned for some kind of resistance, but they had hardly met any. Either the people running this were total morons, or they wanted to be discovered. He fervently hoped for the former.

“These doors up ahead.” The woman pointed at a pair of heavy steel doors that had a keypad on the wall. It flashed green.

“When we open the doors, you will start firing on any of the guards, kidnappers, or traffickers. You will let all the slaves pass.” Rose readied her blaster as Kronos turned the woman’s mind. She drew a breath, readying herself for a fight, as he hit the button to open the doors.

The slaves inside were huddled in groups, as she remembered, and stared groggily at them as they stepped into the room. Rose fired at one guard at the same time she used the Force to throw the woman in charge of the injections from last time.

Chaos ensued, as Kronos deflected blaster bolts with his blade and searched for Donna’s trademark hair. “Donna!” A man wearing expensive robes dove at him, but as his anger swelled, he snapped the man’s neck with the Force and kept moving in. “Donna!!” There were two redheaded women huddled together, but neither of them were his baby sister. He saw Rose roll to avoid fire, and with a surge of pride he saw her grab a knife from a fallen guard and hurl it directly into the shooter’s eye. The fight only lasted a moment, before the floor was covered in dead bodies. With a stab of panic, he realized Donna was not here.

“What are you all sittin’ round for?!” Rose stared at the kidnapped people. “Your chips have been deactivated, this is a rescue!”

Just as understanding dawned in their glassy eyes, an alarm rang out. “Code mauve. I repeat code mauve! All bidders and staff are to leave the premises immediately. All auction items will be disposed of.” The slaves screamed and clawed at their necks. Rose held her breath, even though she knew the chips had been deactivated. The explosions did not come.

“EVERYBODY OUT!” Kronos bellowed, drawing himself to full height and letting his power in the Force amplify his presence so even their weak minds could feel it. “You!” He spun on the female guard. “Take them outside to the Jedi and police! Kill anyone who tries to stop them from escaping!”

“Where’s Donna?” Rose had to yell over the sounds of the sirens. “Did you find her?!”

“Y-y-you’re Donna’s brother?” Rose recognized the speaker as the guy who had told Donna to shut up before. “She and.” He swayed, and she grabbed his arm. “Lyrna were t-t-taken to the medical room. They attacked guards and got beat.”

“Where’s the medic room?” Rose grabbed the female guard before she could leave. “Tell me now.”

“Through there, second hall on the right.” She told them, before turning to lead the remaining people out.

Kronos grabbed Rose’s arm and began dragging her to the door. Of course Donna would fight back. He knew she would, but hearing it made him proud and furious. If the guards weren’t already dead, he would have ended them slowly. The door was unlocked, and they sprinted down the empty hall. The sirens echoed off the wall, but he ignored them. Turning right, he found himself in a long room with temporary medical beds along the wall. One held Donna, and the other held a man about Donna’s age. They were both strapped to the bed, with medical droids tending to them.

“Donna!” He raced to his sister, kicking the droid aside. Her brown eyes fluttered open, and she blinked groggily at him before closing them. Kronos felt relief wash through him as he dug the detox serum out and injected it into her neck. He ripped the feeble restraints off. “Donna, Donna, it’s me. It’s Theta. Open your eyes.”

Rose undid the restraints on the man that had to be Lyrna, but she couldn’t help but overhear the love and joy in Kronos’ voice. Now she knew his name, his real name, the name of the side of him not consumed by darkness. “You! Droid!” She shouted over the sirens. “Give me something to detox him!”

“That is against protocol.” The droid responded.

“Yeah, well if you don’t I’ll rip out your circuits and throw you in a junk yard!” She bellowed. The droid hurried over to a cabinet and returned with a syringe. She injected Lyrna in the neck and began patting his face. “Time to escape. Wake up.” The man’s eyes opened, and he blinked at her in quickly fading confusion. “There we go. Come on.”

“Theta?” Donna’s voice was strained, but Kronos didn’t care. Hearing it was music to his ears. “Theta! I knew you’d come!” He helped her sit up, and oofed as she half through herself in his arms. “Nobody believed me, but I knew you would find us.”

“Nobody hurts my sister and lives.” Kronos pressed a fraternal kiss to her forehead as he helped her stand. “Come on. We have to go. The drugs should be about out of your system.”

“Lyrna, where’s Lyrna?” Donna clung to his arm as she turned, and he held her steady. He couldn’t begin to describe how seeing her relatively safe again made him feel. “Who’s the blonde?”

“Rose, nice to meet you Donna.” Rose pulled Lyrna over to the pair. She could see the brotherly affection in Kronos, how he couldn’t seem to let Donna out of his grasp. “Come on. Let’s get these two out of-“ she was cut off by the sound of boots coming from the door they had not come through. “Uh, what’s back there?”

“He is.” Lyrna shuddered under her arm. “The guy in the cloak, who runs the whole thing. He’s the one who punished us for fighting the guards.” Kronos felt his heart drop. No, no. This could not be happening. He recognized that presence, and his protective rage from the vision began to swell.

“Kronos, get Lyrna and Donna out. I’ll hold him off.” Rose shoved Lyrna into him.

“No! You can’t!” Kronos grabbed Lyrna instictively as Donna’s eyes went wide. “You promised not to leave my sight!” He tried to grab for her, but she moved out of reach. “Rose! That’s Darth Saxon. I know him. He’s one of the most vile-“

“You upheld your end of the deal.” Rose swallowed hard, trying not to let her fear get the better of her. She had already fought a Sith. She could do it again. “Get them out!” She felt the panic from Kronos, and it was the same panic as when he’d had his nightmare. “You saw what’s coming, didn’t you? That’s why-“

“Rose please.” Kronos tucked Donna into his side as Lyrna let go, standing steady.

“He’s almost here! Get out now!” Rose concentrated her affection for him, anger at the whole situation, and fear of what was coming into a wall of Force strengthened energy and shoved all three of them. They stumbled back into the hall, and she met Kronos’ eyes as he broke Donna’s fall. “I made my decision, Kronos. Nothing about our time together was a mistake.” She slammed the door shut with the Force and turned back to face the other side of the room.

The door opened, and a man in a brown cloak stepped inside. The presence was still familiar, though tinged with irritation. The dark bitterness was barely there, like it was being hidden. She raised her blaster, ready to shoot, but the man lowered his hood. Relieved disbelief flushed through her as she saw his smiling face and recognized the blonde hair and blue eyes. “Master Koschei!” Rose lowered the blaster, laughing in relief as she staggered forward. Kronos had been wrong. Master Koschei sat on the high council.

“Rose Tyler, it’s about time you showed up, again.” The tone in his voice made her freeze. It was angry, greedy, and deathly as he spoke. It was nothing like the kind pleasant voice she’d heard when she’d met him during her visit to the council two years before. “You escaped me last time, but Kronos isn’t here to save you now.” He threw up his hands, and, before she could dodge, force lightning crashed into her body.

Kronos felt Rose’s agony ripple into him. “No!” He wanted to rip the door from the hinges, to go after Saxon and tear his heart from his chest. He couldn’t though. Donna and Lyrna needed to get out. Now that they weren’t drugged, their injuries were evident in the way they were wincing and holding their sides and faces. “Come on!”

They found the way back empty, and the main room was in disarray. In the rush to leave the bidders had destroyed and trampled the art and tables. There were blue, red, and white lights coming down the hall leading to the exit, and Kronos felt the presence of multiple Jedi ahead. He had wanted to get Donna out before they arrived, but it couldn’t be helped. He’d fight them all if he had to.

“Three more coming out!” A woman hollered. “Show me your hands!” She held up a blaster, and he saw she was wearing a police uniform.

“We’re victims, you dumbo!” Donna snapped before Kronos could, lifting her hand from her injured side to reveal her blood stained white dress and silver bracelet.

“He looks like one of the-“

“You’re the one from the video surveillance.” Another officer interjected. “He staged the rescue! Let him pass!” Kronos pulled his sister and Lyrna with him out into the sunset tinged fresh air. Two tents had been set up across the street in a parking lot, and he could see emergency response teams tending to victims and a handful of Jedi coordinating with other officers. “Go to Jedi Master Sarah Jane, she’s removing the chips.” He made a face of disgust. “Some of them have been remotely activated by the escaping offenders.

Kronos followed his finger to a kind looking woman who appeared to be in her late forties or early fifties, with soft brown hair. She was next to a short table with a black device and a pile of individually wrapped scalpels. So that was Rose’s Master? He could see it. They had similar physical mannerisms in their stances, the way they tucked their hair behind their ear, and that same soothing presence in the Force. He didn’t want to put himself in the path of the Jedi, but Donna’s safety was paramount. Lyrna had already dashed to the table and already gotten his out.

“C’mon. Don’t need my head blowing up.” Donna began limping towards Sarah Jane, but she tripped over a wire and gasped as she grabbed her side. “If they try to arrest you, I’ll cut their eye out.” She hissed in pain as Kronos grabbed her.

He half carried her over to the table. “My sister needs her chip removed.” Kronos spoke as Sarah Jane took one look at him, and her hand flew to her lightsaber. “I don’t want to fight Rose’s Master, Sarah Jane, but I will.” He hoped that would get her attention.

“You’re the Sith Ianto and Tosh saw her with?! Where is she?!” Sarah Jane looked a bit shocked, but he felt the protective affection towards Rose under it all. “Did you kill her?”

“She stayed behind to give us time to escape.” Donna spoke up again, cutting him off. She did it a lot actually, and it was one of the things that made her friends think she was insane. “But d’ya mind taking the explosive out of my head?” She climbed up onto the table to expose the skin behind her ear. Sarah Jane went to work. She was talking but he wasn’t focused on that.

Kronos looked back at the building, and he overheard someone talking. “All ships have been secured. Two people remaining inside according to scans.”

“There! Now where is my Padawan?!” Sarah Jane had tossed the scalpel aside and passed the explosive chip off. She grabbed his arm, and he spun to face her as another wave of agony from Rose shot through the Force. He saw Sarah Jane’s face mirror his own.

“Donna, I never thought I’d say this.” He ripped his arm from Sarah Jane’s grasp. “But stay with the Jedi.”

“You’re going after her.” Donna’s words weren’t a question, but when Sarah Jane spoke in unison with her it was. “I’ll be fine. Go, be a hero for someone else besides me.”

He kissed her cheek and turned away from her and Sarah Jane. “You tend to my baby sister, and I’ll save your apprentice.” He said over his shoulder. Yanking his lightsaber from his belt, he ignited the blade and ran back into the building. “I’m coming for you Rose.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Rose groaned as she slammed into the wall for a third time. Her head pounded, and her vision spun. Yet, she forced herself to her feet again and lashed out with a push in the Force. Every atom in her body felt burnt, like she had been cooked, but she didn’t let that stop her from fighting. “Why?!” She tried to scream, channeling her feelings of betrayal and pain into a dagger. She stabbed towards his mind, but Koschei laughed. No, he was Saxon.

“Because, you foolish child, I can!” He stormed into the open room that had obviously been a hangar of some sort, and Rose dove to the side to avoid the metal panel he ripped from the wall with the Force and hurled at her. “It’s my revenge, and I’ll savor every minute of it.”

He had been ranting about his revenge this entire time, but she didn’t understand what he was talking about. She’d never done anything to him, only met him once. “But why me?” Rose glanced around the room as she tried to avoid being herded into a corner. She spotted a large fuel hose dangling from the ceiling and reached out with the Force to shift it lower.

“Because you’re their daughter!” Saxon sneered. He hadn’t drawn his lightsaber once, which Rose didn’t understand. He could easily have pounced on her any of the times she hit the floor or wall. “You will share in their fate, the traitors, after I make you suffer.”

“My parents died when I was a baby.” Rose side stepped the hooks used to secure ships to the floor. She ignore the flaming pain in her ankle that told her it was probably fractured to some extent, except to channel it into fuel like Kronos had taught her. It hurt to breath, and she had heard her rib crack when he had kicked her after shocking her. “And they weren’t traitors!”

“You really think your parents are some Republic heroes?” Saxon’s cold laugh cut short as she yanked the fuel hose down and slung it at him. He barely dodged, and she wanted to roar in fury at him. Her fear had long since dissipated. There was no point in being afraid. Rose heard his words, but she ignored them as she quickly plotted her next move. “They were Imperials, and they defected!”

“Liar!” Rose let her rage fly and dove blindly to tackle him. She collided with his body, and they skid back into a stack of crates. “My father was an engineer and my mother was a teacher!” She reached out, pushing the throbbing in her head away to focus on the Force, trying to choke him.

“Yeah, after you were conceived!” Saxon laughed, slamming his fist into her fractured rib.

Rose saw stars, and in that moment of distraction, he flipped her over. She struggled against him, as he pinned her down. His normally blue eyes were flaming orange and red, and the sneer was too much. “Get off of me!” She tried to buck him off, but he twisted her right wrist with an audible snap. She didn’t give him the satisfaction of screaming.

“Your parents were key operatives in my Master’s plan at sneaking young acolytes to the Jedi, to act as spies for the Sith. They passed messages back and forth between the apprentice and the Sith master.” Saxon growled. “When you were born, they began divulge who among the Padawans was a spy. I was there, with my Jedi Master. They blew my cover, so I killed them both, and the Jedi. The air raid was only a ruse to cover my tracks.” Rose kept struggling, trying to flip him over. Her eyes had found a pretty hefty chunk of metal, and if she could just get him away she could- “Of course, I had some fun with your Mummy first.” His whispered laugh in her ear sent ice into her veins. “Just like I’ve wanted to do with you for years.”

Rose screamed now, in fury, as his knee shifted to wedge between her legs. She was not going to let this happen. “Get the fuck off me you disgusting bastard!” She slammed her leg aiming for his groin. That got her a full punch to the face, and she lost consciousness for what felt like a blink. When she came to, she heard her dress being ripped.

“Oh, you naughty girl. You’ve already been having fun with a Sith I see.” Saxon’s fingers trailed up her thigh, over the marks Kronos’ lips and fingers had left there. The sensation was a cruel imitation of the tender way Kronos had touched her. “So I’ll leave you here broken and bent for him to find. He’ll be blamed, and the war will begin anew.”

Something inside of Rose snapped, and the strongest myriad of emotions she had ever felt burst forth. She unleashed all she had, and Saxon flew across the room. Tears of agony, of hatred, of rage so consuming dripped down her face as she pushed herself to her feet. Every part of her hurt, but she didn’t care. Crates, bits of metal, and the various refueling lines whipped and crashed to towards Saxon, and she ran at him. “Die!” She roared, and she flew through the air with her hands aiming for his neck as he blocked the maelstrom of debris.

“No!” Rose slammed into him so hard he tripped backwards and his cloak hood flew up over his face. She grabbed his throat with both hands, but her broken one refused to tighten. “Weak little bitch.” Saxon laughed as he grabbed her throat and lifted her with one hand.

No, this couldn’t happen, but Kronos had seen it. This had been his nightmare, she knew it. She felt her face being to turn red as she struggled to kick and breathe, and her pulse pounded into her cheeks as they felt as if they were swelling. The council would blame him, she knew, when they found her body. If he wasn’t executed he’d be locked away. The thought of him being punished when he had come so far to do so much good made her tears roll harder.

“That’s right, cry.” Saxon’s tongue darted out and slicked up her cheek to taste her tears. She wanted to puke, but she could barely move from the lack of oxygen. Then she saw it, unable to hear the hiss over the roaring in her ears, a red blade rushing into the room.

“Kronos.” She managed to croak before it all went dark.

“Let her go!” Kronos wanted nothing but Saxon’s death as he burst into his vision come to life. Rose dropped into an unconscious pile as Saxon wheeled on him, blade drawn. She was alive, but unconscious. Thankfully she could not longer feel her pain.

“Kronos.” Saxon circled around him, sneering. “Don’t tell me you actually care about this girl.” His eyes flashed making Kronos growl. He would have charged him already if Rose wasn’t on the floor between them.

Kronos didn’t give him the satisfaction of an answer. He just attacked. Blade met blade, and a lifetime of pain, anger, and betrayal rushed out of him. He didn’t give an inch of mercy, letting the Force be his guide. He had fought other Sith more times than he could count, but Dark Council members were the strongest and most cunning. That didn’t matter to him, as he unleashed every skill he had on Saxon. Kronos was fighting for something more than himself.

Saxon was ruthless, but Kronos was not about to quit. Again and again their blades met, and they broke apart. He ducked a blow to his neck and aimed for Saxon’s gut. His blade cut the robes, but his blow was evaded. Never before had Kronos felt so focused in battle, and even though he was engaged in a lightsaber battle he began throwing whatever he could at his opponent.

Rose must have put up a good fight, because Saxon was showing some wear. His movements were becoming more sloppy, but Kronos didn’t let that stop him. Even when a refuel line snapped down and clipped Saxon, sending fuel pouring across the floor, Kronos raged on. His only goal was to end him, to make him pay for hurting Rose and taking Donna.

That was the thought in his mind as his lightsaber ripped through Saxon’s leg as the man attempted to flip back, and the satisfaction of watching him hit the ground was more than he could have hoped for. “This is for Rose.” Kronos growled, as he leapt over the sprawled man and severed his head. He didn’t realize, until his blade sizzled, that Saxon had fallen into a puddle of fuel that was streaming from a severed line a meter away. The flames sparked to life instantly. “Shit!”

Deactivating his blade, Kronos ran over to Rose, who was still limp on the cold floor, and scooped her into his arms. The flames were spreading across the floor, and he watched as they began licking up the spray coming from the ceiling. Still riding his battle high, Kronos took off running. He had no idea what this warehouse normally stored, but he had a gut feeling that they needed to get out.

Rose’s weight felt like nothing, as he pounded down the halls. He looked down, his anger raging higher as he saw the bruises on her throat, the swelling around her obviously broken nose, and the blood that had stained her skin. Kronos had thought he had felt her fear of something else, something more enraging that explained why her skirt and bodice were ripped, happen, but she must have fought back. It was a good thing Saxon was already dead by his hand, because anyone who touched Rose that way would suffer.

He made it to the main room when the first explosion rocked the building. The second came as he reached the exit hall and saw the doors. Screams carried inside, over the roar of the flames and collapsing building, and the third came just as he as he stepped into the night.

Sarah Jane gasped as the first explosion happened. Rose’s presence had indicated she was unconscious minutes before, and Ianto had begun rallying together an extraction team to go in. Donna, who was standing next to her with freshly wrapped ribs and tended wounds had told them how her brother and Rose had staged the rescue and how Rose had stayed to fight Saxon, a Dark Council member, to allow them to escape.

The fiery red head had no doubt that her brother would succeed, but Sarah Jane found it hard to comprehend. How did they know that this Darth Kronos wouldn’t go in and help kill Rose? The second explosion made the victims and even some of the local police scream. Flames licked the smoke cloud coming from the back and middle of the building, as someone screamed into a comm for a fire crew.

“They’ll make it.” Donna pulled the cloak Sarah Jane had loaned her to take the chill off tighter around her. The third explosion cut off the rest of her sentence, and then Sarah Jane saw a sight she’d never expected in her life.

Darth Kronos emerged from the building at a determined pace. The fire in the building behind him lit up his silhouette, making his black coat look like dragging wings behind him. In his arms was a limp form, with short blonde hair, and what looked like a black dress. It was Rose, obviously unconscious, but alive. She met his eyes as his drew near, and she could see the orange and yellow rage fading into concerned rich brown. “Saxon is dead, you’ll find what’s left of his body in the hangar.” His voice sounded strange, as his gaze flickered down to Rose’s swollen and beaten face.

“Give me her.” Sarah Jane held out her arms, but Kronos refused to surrender Rose’s limp form. “Now, Sith!”

“She needs immediate medical attention!” Kronos brushed past the Jedi to head towards the medical tent. Two more Jedi blocked him, and he growled at them. “She’s been beaten half to death, let me pass!”

“That’s my apprentice!” Sarah Jane’s voice was right behind him, and the two Jedi immediately led him to an empty bed.

He placed Rose onto the sheets, biting back the realization that this is where he had to say goodbye. Kronos realized he didn’t want to. He wanted Rose to stay with him. She had helped pull him out of the Dark, and he didn’t know if he could stay out of it without her. The medical team shuffled him away, before he could touch her face one last time, and he turned. Donna and Sarah Jane were close by, and he made his way over to them. “Let’s go Donna.”

“You saved her.” Sarah Jane looked shocked, as she stared at him. “Why?”

That was a loaded question and telling the answer would cost Rose everything. So he made something up, something not technically a lie. “I owed her a life debt. She saved me from Darth Poisson, and I saved her from Darth Saxon.” He took Donna’s arm, looking back once at the team working on Rose. It pained him, like a thousand shards of glass in his chest, to see her like that.

“I can’t leave yet.” Donna frowned, looking up at him with a shake of her head. “At least not Republic space. All of us that were kidnapped are witnesses.”

“All Imperial citizens taken are being given temperature immunity to the border laws.” Sarah Jane cut in. “Until the investigation is done. Along with their next of kin.” Kronos had forgotten, in the chaos of it all, that crossing into Republic space without permission was considered an act of war. “We are asking that they come to New Earth, where they will be provided with food, housing, clothing, and any needed medical attention including counseling.” He started to object, until Sarah Jane pulled out a small tablet screen. “As agreed by Emperor Rassilon just after we landed here.”

Kronos wanted to object. He wanted to get his sister to his ship and back to her home, but disobeying another order from the Emperor meant he’d have a death warrant out for him. “Fine, but I’m flying Donna there.” He wrapped his arm around her, ignoring the look of stunned confusion on Sarah Jane’s face as he guided his sister away.

“Thank you, Theta.” Donna curled into him, and even though they were close to the same height, Kronos knew she had to still be feeling small and afraid. “For saving all of them, and not just me.”

“It wasn’t my original plan.” He sighed, kissing her hair before helping her into a waiting speeder that was lined up with others that were shuttling the victims to the Jedi ships. “But something changed.”

“Yeah, dummy, you did.” She squeezed his hand, and looked over at him with a tired smile. “And I have a feeling Rose was the main reason.” As always, his sister was right.

Casting one last look out of the window, he saw a Sarah Jane climbing in the back of an emergency transport with Rose’s stretcher. “There are darknesses in life, and there are lights. She is the light of lights.” To Donna’s credit, she didn’t ask what that meant.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

When Rose came too, it wasn’t slowly. One minute she was completely unaware, and the next she was being pulled from a bacta tank and lain on a cold medic bed. “Fetch Master Smith! Tell her Rose is out!” She was disoriented, as she blinked up into a pair of blurry brown eyes and ruffled brown hair. “Kronos?” She groaned, but then her mind caught up and she realized where she was, the critical care ward of the Temple. “How? What?” She shivered as she tried to lift her head.

“Get her some robes.” The male healer who she had mistaken for Kronos at first was drying her off with a warm towel. “Do you know where you are?” His voice was calm, soothing, and as he came more into focus Rose wondered how she had mistaken him. He looked nothing like Kronos, barring the eye and hair color. “Rose.”

“Temple.” Her throat felt dry, and she coughed. Her limbs felt weird, like she’d been floating in a pool too long, and it took some effort to get them to work right as they stripped off her bacta soaked bra and underwear to help her into what she recognized as her own robes. The smell of her small suite she shared with Sarah Jane was comforting, but odd.

“Easy, Padawan.” An older woman, who must have been in charge of the medical wing eased her up and handed her a cup. “You’ve been in a medically induced coma and bacta soak for five days.”

Rose almost choked on her water. Thankfully, besides her throat, nothing hurt anymore. She did feel weak though, like the time she’d had Grutania flu. All at once, the events of how her injuries had occured rushed back. “Darth Saxon is Master Koschei!” She exclaimed, trying to scramble off the bed. “I have to tell the, shit!” Her legs buckled, and she flailed for the bed.

“I gotcha.” The male Jedi caught her and helped her back up to sit. “And the Council knows. Hell, the whole Temple knows.” He handed her the cup again. “Drink and sit here until Master Smith comes in.”

Relief coursed through her, as she took back the water. “Is he in custody?”

Before he could answer, the door slid open and Sarah Jane rushed in. “Rose!” She came across the room and wrapped her in a hug. “I should have been here when they took you out.”

Rose hugged her back, breathing in the familiar smell of her Master. It had always been a scent she associated with home and safety, but now, with all she had learned, the feelings were muted. She hated feeling that way, but she had changed. “It’s fine. Only been awake ‘bout ten minutes.”

“We would have woken you sooner, but the medics said you had internal burns that just weren’t healing.” Sarah Jane had that maternal worried look. Rose knew it well, though it had been years since she’d seen it.

“Force lightning is a bitch.” Rose managed to chuckle. Then she realized she had cursed, which wasn’t prohibited but highly frowned on. “Sorry, but it’s true.”

“That’s what Happened?” Sarah Jane frowned, touching Rose’s face and then her arms. “I can’t believe, none of us can. How could he have hidden it?”

“Saxon’s in custody, right?” Rose needed to know. She remembered Kronos bursting in but nothing after that. “Did Kronos keep him distracted long enough-“

“Rose, Darth Kronos killed Saxon. We identified the body through bone DNA.” Sarah Jane must have seen the question Rose was too nervous to ask, for fear of judgement. “And then he carried you out. He and Donna are fine, as are the others.”

The news let Rose relax. Saxon had been so strong, and she was afraid Kronos wouldn’t be able to stop him. “That’s good.” Looking around the medbay, she sighed. She didn’t want to be here anymore. She didn’t know how, but she was tired. One would think being in a five day coma would be restful, yet she was as exhausted as if she had gone three days without sleep. “Can we go back to our quarters?”

“Of course.” Sarah Jane helped her to stand, and Rose found her legs had decided to cooperate again. “Dinner should be there soon. I put in a request to eat there instead of the dining hall we usually use.”

Rose nodded, forcing herself to smile. She was hungry, but she didn’t feel up for to eating. Nothing felt right anymore. Everything felt fake, scripted even. It was like someone had explained her favorite magic trick to her and now watching it done was boring. They walked through the Temple, snd thankfully everyone seemed to understand she needed space. When the doors to the quarters slid open, dinner was indeed on the small table.

“Rose, you haven’t heard a single word I’ve said, have you?” Sarah Jane’s voice drew Rose’s attention.

“Sorry, just, I’m still really tired Master.” Rose slid into her normal seat. It struck her that her last meal had been across from Kronos after they had been intimate. She realized then that she’d probably never see him again, and that hurt her in a way she had no definition for. “What did you say?”

“Council wishes to see you at the beginning of next week, but they need your written report on what happened within two days.” Sarah Jane looked like she had more to ask, but she didn’t press it. “You know you can tell me what happened before you tell them.”

“I know.” Rose couldn’t tell Sarah Jane or the Council everything. They wouldn’t understand or approve. This was something she’d have to deal with on her own. She picked up her fork, digging into her food but not tasting it. “How are the others? Did the kidnapped people make it out?”

“Only six died, when guards remotely detonated chips, but the other hundred and eight are physically fine.” Sarah Jane informed her. Rose noted how she said physically, because emotionally and mentally those who were taken could not be all right. “The Council has volunteered three Masters skilled in post traumatic stress to assist with counseling, and the Republic is also funding experts for those who wish to see them instead.” There was a lull, that made Rose look up before Sarah Jane added. “I left the list in your room, if you need someone besides me to talk to.”

“Thank you, but Why would I need that?” Rose was grateful but confused. She hadn’t been kidnapped or assaulted like those people had. Yes, she had been in a battle, but it wasn’t her first and it probably wouldn’t be her last. She was trained on how to handle it.

“I know we, as Jedi, are expected to be strong, but sometimes even we have traumatic things happen, things we don’t want to discuss with our Masters.” The hesitancy and hint of sadness in Sarah Jane’s voice was confusing.

Rose knew Sarah Jane wanted to know what had happened to her, but she wasn’t ready to tell her everything she had experienced. It hadn’t been a mistake, and it never would be. “I don’t need counseling or therapy or anything, Sarah Jane. Honestly, nothing apart from fighting Saxon happened to me that happened to them.” Her appetite was gone, now that she remembered everything Saxon had told her. She sat her fork down and sighed.

“Okay then.” Her Master gave her a concerned smile. “You look tired, why don’t we turn in?”

Rose nodded, her thoughts a hazy jumble of emotions. She had so many questions, so many things she had to know if they were true, but it wasn’t Sarah Jane she wanted to talk to them about. It wasn’t the woman who had been her mother, sister, teacher, and best friend for over half her life that she wanted the opinions of. It was Kronos. “Yeah, my stomach is a bit upset. ‘M just gonna go lay down and actually sleep.” She pushed away from the table and stood. Crossing the small sitting area towards her room, she looked back at Sarah Jane. “There is one thing, maybe you can help.”

Sarah Jane paused from where she was cleaning the table. “Of course, Rose.”

“Seeing all those people, without real families and friends who missed them, well it got me thinking.” It wasn’t technically a lie, so she didn’t think Sarah Jane’s keen intuition would pick it up. “My parents, what did they do again?”

“Well, according to the file I got when you were assigned to me as a potential Padawan, your father was an engineer and your mum was a teacher.” Sarah Jane tilted her head, and Rose knew she was trying to figure out why she wanted to know.

“It’s not against the rules to look them up, right?” Rose brushed her hair behind her ear and tried not to look away. She never could look her Master in the eye when she was lying as a child. “I mean, I just, I want to know what they were like. Like, if I hadn’t been a Jedi and they hadn’t died, would they have missed me if I’d been taken.”

“All family files are accessible and free to see.” Sarah Jane gave her an understanding smile, and Rose relaxed. “Just log into the archive server and search your name.”

“Thanks.” Rose forced herself to smile back. Turning, she let herself into her room. It was just as she’d left it, except her lightsaber was resting on her plain brown comforter. She shut the door behind her, walking over to pick it up. She let out a breath as the familiar weight rested in her palm, and she could hear the faint singing hum of the crystal inside.

She eyed her computer on her desk, stuck between nicknacks she had picked up in various worlds, a holoportrait of her and Sarah Jane on her thirteenth birthday, and a small flowering bush she had grown herself. Rose wanted the answers, but first she needed to really sleep. Toeing off her boots and stripping off her shirt, she climbed into the sheets. Waving her hand, she lowered the lights and tried to get comfortable. For a brief moment, she thought she felt Kronos’ presence coming from far away on the other side of the city. Then it was gone so quickly she questioned whether or not it had been real. Of course it hadn’t been, why would he be on New Earth?

Somewhere on the other side of the city, Kronos snapped out of the meditation he had been struggling to master without Rose’s soothing presence. That faint presence had been the exact thing that broke his distraction. He had heard, from news interviews, that Rose had been in a medically induced coma. From what he understood, such things were not normally disclosed by the Jedi, but news of what had occurred had people all over asking about her, and surprisingly him. Three times over the last 4 days he’d been on the planet, no less than forty-five people had passed him on the streets or in the hall of the building where they were living to thank him and give him some form of appreciation for how he helped.

The only explanation was that Rose must have woken up. He stood, hurrying to small balcony of his and Donna’s top floor flat. Far across the skyline, he saw the massive tower that housed the Jedi Temple. He stared at it, throwing his thoughts out in the Force. He felt her, no stronger than a breath, again, but it faded quickly.

“Everything all right?” Donna’s voice came from the small foyer where she had just walked in. “Theta?” He looked back, watching as she sat down a small box on the table and took off her thin coat. She had been at an appointment with one of the doctors available to the victims. He was glad she was going, because she wasn’t talking to him.

“Yeah, everything is fine.” He glanced at the tower again. “Rose is finally awake. I felt her.” He hadn’t told Donna everything yet, and his usually nosey and excitable sister hadn’t pried either.

“Yeah, just heard it on the news.” Donna opened the box, and the smell of food wafted over to him. “Brought some food, stop brooding laserbrain and come eat.”

Kronos came back inside taking down two glasses and pouring them some blue juice Donna had picked up the day before. She normally had wine with dinner, but he had noted she was avoiding it now. They settled across from each other and began eating. They were silent at first before Donna spoke.

“So, tell me about her.” He looked up, finding her playing with some sautéed vegetable and avoiding his eyes. “Rose I mean. She made an impact on you, which no woman has ever done.”

“Well, she’s different.” Kronos didn’t even understand it himself. Rose was just unique. “There’s just something about her, but it doesn’t matter. She’s a Jedi. I’m a Sith. She isn’t allowed to have relationships, especially not with me.” It was a grim fact he had been avoiding and saying it out loud just made the longing to see that beautiful tongue touched grin stronger.

“Can’t Jedi leave the order?” Donna’s suggestion was true, but absurd. He knew she realized it as soon as she said it, but she didn’t retract her statement. Huffing, he looked down. “Oh my stars, you slept with her didn’t you?! That’s what she meant by it wasn’t a mistake!”

“What does it matter?!” Kronos slammed his fork down. What did any of it matter? Rose would choose the Jedi, not him. Why would she choose him? If she came to the Empire, she’d spend her life fighting against every Sith Lord or Lady. She would never swear allegiance to the Dark Council or the Empire. Hell, he didn’t even want to, but he hadn’t had a choice. “Rose doesn’t want someone like me.”

“You’re a hero, Theta Noble!” Donna half shouted, making him jerk and look up again. “You could have left everyone but me to die. You didn’t though, no. You got them all out, and you went back for her!” Kronos opened his mouth to object that it was only because he had made a deal. “No! You shut up and listen to me for once, space brains. You have never been as corrupted and dark as the others. You took care of me, protected me, and loved me when everyone else told you to let me go. You defied the Emperor’s summons.” Kronos opened his mouth again, but she cut him off. “I listened to the comm messages. That’s warrant for a death sentence, and you did it anyways! Then you marooned Darth Poisson on Clom instead of killing her, which is all over the gossip pages by the way.” She paused for breath and pointed her fork at him. “You rescued people from a speeder crash too. Yeah, I saw that video clip. Don’t try to tell me that Rose wouldn’t want someone like you. I would cut off my arm to find someone in the Empire half the man you are.”

He hadn’t thought of it like that. To him, his motives had been selfish, protecting what he cared for. Yet, hearing Donna explain it that way showed him that it hadn’t been selfish. Selfish would have been to forward his positions of power, separate himself from perceived weakness. Were they weaknesses though? Was caring about someone else’s well being weak? Fighting to save Donna and Rose had made him feel stronger than anything else ever had. Why did his sister have to be so annoyingly right about him all the time? “I love you, you irritating brat.”

“I love you too. Now, finish your dinner.” Donna smiled smugly and lowered her fork. Her rant over, he smiled back and dug back into his food. The silence returned, but by the time the meal was finished and dishes washed, his sister had that said look on her face. It pained Kronos to see her normally fiery demeanor so easily dissipate.

“Talk to me, Donna.” He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tense then relax. “You always tell me everything. I’m your big dumbo brother. Let me help you.”

“I can’t, Theta.” Donna buried her face in his shirt and sighed. “Not yet. Maybe one day, but not now.” He had never heard his sister sound so close to tears since their parents died. “Just you caring helps more than you know.” Kronos kissed her hair before she pulled away. “‘M gonna go shower and get some sleep.”

“Do you need the medicine the doctors gave?” He reached for the bottle he had picked up that morning for her. “I know you haven’t been sleeping well.”

“No. I’m okay.” She gave him that smile, the one that said she needed him but didn’t know how to ask. He knew it was from seeing how his anger could be unleashed on someone who wronged her. That had only happened once before this whole mess, and the asshole had deserved having his throat ripped out.

“I’ll lock up and be in my room.” Kronos called after her as she disappeared down the narrow hallway. It hadn’t occurred to him until then that her being taken was his fault. If he hadn’t been Force Sensitive, she wouldn’t have told that guy, and they’d both be on Gallifrey probably out drinking with friends. However, Saxon would still be out there, and Rose would be dead or drugged and enslaved with some rich perverted freak. No, he wouldn’t add that guilt onto himself. No one was at fault but Saxon.

He locked the front door and then moved to the sliding glass ones that led to the balcony. The Jedi temple sparkled in the night, windows scattered here and there illuminated as brighter than the others. Somewhere in there was his light, probably meditating or sleeping. Kronos wondered if Rose was missing him as much as he missed her, or had she already fallen back into the life she had lived before they met. It didn’t matter to him, so long as she was happy.

He locked the doors, pulled the curtains, and turned out the light. Kronos was tired himself, as it was hard for him to sleep in the heart of somewhere he had always considered enemy territory. His predinner meditation had helped ease some of that unease, and he was able to strip off his shirt and crawled under the sheets. He was just drifting off when the door cracked open, sending a sliver of light from the hallway into his room.

“Theta? You awake?” Donna’s voice sounded hesitant and rough, like she’d been crying. He lifted his head to nod groggily at her. “Can I just-“ she gestured at the empty side of the bed. Kronos flipped the sheets back and waved her over. As soon as she was curled up next to him. He pulled the sheet and blanket over her, and wrapped her in his arms so her face was against his chest.

“You sleep, and I’ll be here when you wake up.” He whispered, hazarding a guess at what was keeping her awake. “I promise.” Donna nodded, and he stroked her back until she grew still. Only then did he close his own eyes and let sleep tug him under.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the five day span since Rose had woken up, she had learned a few things. The first thing was that she no longer felt as connected with the Jedi as she had before leaving on her mission. She could feel the repression of their emotions as if she had walked into a room and everyone was holding their breath. Since she was no longer pushing aside things, she could see how they looked to the outside worlds.

Before, she had thought of the older Jedi as wise, sagely, and refined. Now she saw them differently, but not in a bad way. She felt as if they were clinging far too tightly to the idea that they had to keep themselves separate. How could they truly consider themselves guardians of peace and light, if they didn’t understand that peace and light could be felt in so many things?

The second thing was that everybody seemed to notice she didn’t feel right. In fact, many of the older knights and Masters seemed to be going out of their way to be overly kind and considerate of her. One person had offered her a seat by a window in the east library, even though there were plenty along other windows. Another had in invited Rose out on a trip to the opening of a new garden on the upper south side of the Capitol, but she had declined.

There had been so many other offers like that, but under each of the gestures she had felt something that confused and irked her. Every person seemed to be harboring this mixed feeling of pity and sympathy. If Rose hadn’t known better, she would assume they were trying to distract her from herself. That didn’t make much sense, but there was no other explanation. This just confused Rose, as she didn’t need pity. Nothing bad had happened to her that many of the Masters hadn’t experienced. It wasn’t the bad things that had her so torn, but the good.

The third thing Rose had learned was surprising and a bit painful, and the fact that she wasn’t told and had to over hear insulted her more than any of her fellow Jedi ever had. She had thought the Imperial victims had been sent back, but since they were key witnesses in bringing down the rest of the ring at trial, they were still in Republic space. What’s more, is that that were on Gallifrey. Not only them, but their next of kin. That meant Kronos was here too. Kronos and Donna were in a flat somewhere in the city, and he hadn’t tried to contact her once.

She knew there were a multitude of reasons why he probably hadn’t such as the Council forbid it, he didn’t know how to, or he was busy with Donna. The thing was, only the bad reason kept gnawing at her brain. What if Kronos didn’t want to see her? What if everything had simply been because of their deal? Now that she thought back on it, he hadn’t instigated the sexual portion of their relationship, she had. Although Rose had to slap herself mentally for that thought. It wasn’t a relationship. It was a tedious friendship at best. So, what if he didn’t really want her or what she had been trying to show him? She tried not to think about it, but it was hard when the changes inside of her were based off of his impact on her.

That realization was nowhere near as painful as the fourth key thing she learned. Saxon had not been lying about her parents. It had taken her the better part of two days to subvert the Temple firewalls and hack into Republic intelligence without being detected.

The records on her parents had been extensive. Her father had been a private bioengineer recruited to create undetectable implants so the Sith could trace the spy acolytes they had inserted into the Jedi padawan ranks. Her mother had been responsible for getting messages too and from those young spies. Her father had also been working on a prototype project for a Darth Maleveus. It was designed to detect Force Sensitivity in the womb. It had been used once, when her mum had discovered she was pregnant. That is what had led to their defection.

They had been taken in secret to Powell, where Rose had been born. On the day she turned six months, Jedi Master Oromis had come to test Rose, and upon finding her sensitive, brought her to the Temple. One month later Master Kinawi and his Padawan, Koschei, came to collect the names of the acolyte spies. The list had been transferred incomplete, as an air raid interrupted it. The only survivor was the young Padawan, who was found shielded by his Master’s body.

Their false biographical file had been done so well, that anyone who had wanted to question it would have never discovered the truth. So, Rose couldn’t fault Sarah Jane for not knowing, but the Council would have known. How could they have missed all of these connections tying her and Koschei/Saxon back to the Empire?

The fifth and final thing she had learned, however, was the reason she had chosen to leave the Temple and attend the first Senate hearing about the case. The kidnapping ring had not been going on for as short a time as she was led to believe. It had started about four years before, mostly on outer planets in the neutral zone. Those victims’ families had pleaded with the Senate for help, but as there was so much effort going into the post-war rebuild, they were told to speak to their systems’ government alliances.

It wasn’t until people were taken closer to the galactic center and reports of similar kidnappings in the Empire started coming in, that the Senate had shown interest. The Jedi Council had only tasked aid to them when the commonality of being related to Force Sensitivy was known. Who, of all Council members, volunteered to lead the investigation, picked the jedi assigned, and in the end suggested Rose? Why, of course, Master Koschei. The High Council, for all their supposed wisdom and insight, had not questioned him once.

The Senate hearing hadn’t really been much help, as it basically was just a bunch of politicians arguing about everything from funding for the witnesses care in the Capitol to if the criminals involved should be tried against Republic law or the Planetary laws where they were captured. Politicians always seemed to make things more difficult than they should. If she had her way, the monsters would all be beaten, tortured, and then hung. However, it wasn’t up to her.

Rose shook her head, muttering about the incompetent idiots and entered into the main thoroughfare of the Temple. She forced her face into the faux relaxed look she had mastered so recently and began to mentally prepare herself for the Council meeting. Sarah Jane had not told her exactly what they wanted, but Rose knew that it was probably just to review her report on what had happened.

“Rose!” Sarah Jane’s voice made her look to the right as she approached the lifts. “Where have you been? We’re gonna be late!” She hurried over, surprising Rose.

“I went out.” Rose pressed the button for the lift. “Not to be rude, Master, but what do you mean we? I thought it was just me.” The doors slid open, revealing the empty interior, and they stepped inside.

“The Council asked me to come in just this morning.” Sarah Jane looked just as perplexed as Rose felt with her being there. She felt confident enough in hiding her true feelings from the Council. They didn’t know her that well, but Sarah Jane did. Her Master would be able pick up on the small cues and fluctuations in her presence.

“Do you know what they are going to ask about?” Rose tried not to fidget, as she watched the floor numbers change. “I was thinking it might be about my report.”

“I know why you were called, but I was told not to say.” Rose saw a hint of a smile on Sarah Jane’s face, but there was also a bit of concern. That just made her even more uncertain as they reached the floor and the lift doors opened.

“Guess ‘m about to find out.” Rose let her exit first, and they approached the chamber doors. She raised her hand and pressed the button to announce their arrival.

“Enter!” Master Sitara’s voice echoed through the intercom, and Rose opened the door.

Walking in, she almost stopped to blink. The entire High Council was present, leaving on empty seat that had belonged to Saxon. Rose had never been in the room with every one of them before, and she swallowed as she stepped into the center of the room. What she didn’t realize, until she was under their gaze from all sides, was that the naive awe she had held for them not even a month before was gone. She saw them for what they were capable of flaws and nowhere near as wise as people assumed. They were just as fallible as she was. Rose bowed, watching as Sarah Jane did as well.

“We have called the two of you here for three reasons.” Master Sitara, as usual, headed the conversation. “Two are in relation to you, Rose Tyler, and one is for you, Master Sarah Jane.”

Rose did her best not to look sideways at Sarah Jane, but she could feel her confusion matching hers. That didn’t make sense because Sarah Jane had said she knew why Rose was called. Maybe it was the reason pertaining to herself that was the confusion.

“To address the first reason, Rose.” Master Octavian spoke now, and she turned to look at him. “Your mission was a success, and while we were concerned at first when you ended up in the custody of this Darth Kronos, whom we will be discussing in a moment, you managed to act with wisdom beyond your training. Not many apprentices, or knights for that matter, can strike a deal with a Sith Lord and walk away without betrayal.” Rose was about to protest that she wasn’t in custody, but he continued. “Especially not when that Sith Lord was one of four selected to compete for a spot as the Emperor’s apprentice, which usually leads to becoming Emperor themselves.”

That caught Rose off guard. She knew that Kronos had ignored a summons from the Emperor, but he had never elaborated. That should have scared her, sullied the image their time together had forged in her soul, but it didn’t. She knew, then, what he had risked going after Donna, why he didn’t want them sticking around after the speeder crash, and why Darth Poisson had tracked them down. What he had done was only one infraction less than defecting to the Republic. Her affection and respect for that man grew stronger.

“We also understand, through our intelligence on the other side of Imperial lines, that you fought another sith by the name of Darth Poisson, and won.” Master Fisk spoke now, and Rose could feel the pride and respect towards her building in the room.

“Not by myself.” Rose wasn’t going to take the credit for that. She hadn’t fought alone. It had been a team effort, and if the Council knew just how far she had slipped in that battle, and then mere hours later, they would not be praising her. “Darth Kronos fought with me. He cut off her arm, and I threw her into a building that collapsed on her.” It was half true. She had been so close to killing her. “But it was my decision to let her live.”

“I don’t think you understand the significance of what you did, and that is a lesson many other Padawans could learn.” Master Octavian smiled and leaned forward. “We are finding many your age and slightly younger than you lack the ability to be humble.” Rose was almost certain that was meant to be a compliment. She wasn’t being humble. She was being honest. There was a difference.

“That brings us to Darth Saxon.” Master Sitara’s words brought a sense of unease and severity to the room. “You went against him, unarmed except for the Force. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save not only Darth Kronos and the victims, but many of the Jedi and law enforcement officials outside. Though this Kronos delievered the killing blow, from the bit of distorted and audio-less video we managed to salvage, you acted with the selflessness we expect of all in our ranks.”

Rose wondered how much they had seen. Had they witnessed her lose control or Saxon’s attempt to violate her? That wasn’t anything she could handle them seeing. It was too raw, too personal. Even in her dreams she could feel his fingers on her legs and his tongue on her skin. “I just did what had to be done. I didn’t know who it was, and I was caught off guard when I saw him. I almost died, Masters. I did nothing but distract him.” And find out the truth about where she was really from. She didn’t tell them that.

“You faced off against a Dark Council member, after what has been shown to be a traumatic experience for you.” Master Fisk shook his head with a serious look. “An experience we hoped you would seek the counseling of your Master or any of the counselors that have been made available to victims.”

“‘M not sure I understand what you’re talking about.” Rose looked around the room as every Master present exchanged glances and concerned looks. Even Sarah Jane seemed to be sharing in on some untold conversation that had obviously been about her that she wasn’t privy to.

“We will discuss that next, but first.” Master Sitara stood, as did everyone else present. “Master Smith, as is customary, you have the honor.” Rose felt the shock distract her from the statement about trauma, as Sarah Jane turned and quickly undid her braid. With soft fingers and a proud smile, she combed Rose’s hair smooth and stepped back to give a bow. Every Council member mirrored her movement, and reflexively she bowed back. “You entered here a Padawan, but you will leave the room a Knight of our Order. Congratulations, Rose Tyler, you passed your trials.”

Rose should have felt honored. She knew that. She should be making some soft speech about how she promised to uphold and live the Jedi Code. There was just one problem, and she hadn’t realized it until that moment. She didn’t believe in the Jedi Code anymore, not for herself at least. She wasn’t about to go swear allegiance to the Empire, but she realized that the Jedi Order was no longer her home. She would deal with this later, in private, as all who wished to leave did. Instead she focused on the statement from moments before, as they all, except for Octavian resumed their seats.

“That brings us to the real reason we called you here, Master Smith.” Master Octavian was smiling, as he patted the arm rest of the empty chair. “After much deliberation, we have decided that we would like to appoint you to the High Council. That is if you would accept.”

Rose knew that Sarah Jane would, not because she had wanted a seat on the Council, but because she knew that she was being asked to fix the problems that Saxon had created. Sarah Jane was the best problem solver Rose knew, and when sarah Jane spoke, she changed her mind about the Council. It wasn’t a complete change, but now there was one Council Member she respected.

“I accept.” Sarah Jane bowed to them all and crossed to the seat. Rose waited, only out of her love and respect for the woman who raised her, until the congratulations and welcomes ended.

“Not to take away from these two honors.” Rose tried to keep the contempt and distrust from her voice. “But ‘m still stuck on traumatic experience. What do you mean? I mean, apart from nearly dying, I wasn’t-“

Master Lopyra, an aged Hyrtar woman who was Master of the Jedi medical corps sighed and spoke in her sweet melodic voice. “You don’t have to be afraid, Rose. The warrant for his arrest was issued as soon as you came back into the Temple for this meeting.”

“Who’s arrest?” Rose was even more bewildered. The only person who had hurt her was dead. This didn’t make sense. “What are you talking about?” She rounded on Sitara, the head of the Council. “I don’t understand.”

“According to Sarah Jane you haven’t slept well, have been avoiding any of the smallest physical contact, have hardly eaten, and have become distracted and withdrawn.” Sitara leaned forward, her eyes wide and serious against her ebony skin. “And the medical team conducted a full body examination once you were safely out of his reach.” Again that feeling of pity and concern were heavy. The lack of explanation was driving her to irritation, but she reigned in the feeling, caging it as was her new norm. “They matched what little DNA was useable against Republic and Imperial databases. Since he is here, we can arrest him according to Republic law.”

“Will someone explain what the bloody hell everyone is talking about?!” Rose hadn’t meant to shout, but she had a feeling they were beating around the bush to spare her anymore of this nonexistent trauma.

“Rose, everything here is confidential.” Sarah Jane’s voice was that soft sound she had used when Rose was younger and had been prone to Force visions of the war. Many padawans had suffered them. “You can tell us, and we’ll take care of everything since you were technically a Padawan when it happened. You don’t even have to face him at the tribunal.”

“Tell you what? Face whom?” Rose focused on Sarah Jane, pleading for clarity with her eyes. She was beginning to understand, but was terrified of the conclusion they seemed to be drawing. Her hands began to shake as dread filled her stomach like a ball of frozen rocks.

“Face Darth Kronos,” Master Octavian’s voice was quiet, drawing Rose’s eyes to him as she realized in terror that her suspicions were right. “For raping you.”

Those three words did it. Everything she had been suppressing since she woke up burst free. She balled her fists as the terror and dread turned to anger and a fierce desire to protect Kronos. “He didn’t rape me.” Sitara’s mouth opened, but she cut her off. This was it. This was the moment where she would throw it all away, and she didn’t care except for the disappointment and pain she’d bring to Sarah Jane. “I initiated it. I wanted to sleep with him. I wasn’t drugged or drunk or manipulated either, and I want that warrant cancelled.” She saw the stunned looks of disbelief and felt their shock wave through the Force. “NOW!” She bellowed, stomping her feet. Her emotions snapped out, sending a wave of energy through the Force and shattering the vases and pots containing the plants around the room. Even a window cracked from her fury.

Not bothering to see their reactions, Rose turned and sprinted from the room. She shoved past the crowd that was rushing towards the door and slammed her palm against the lift controls. Thankfully the lift was at the floor, and she half jumped in as she hit the number for her level. She heard shouts of her name ringing as the doors slid shut.

“Move faster!” She screamed at the numbers, as her anger gave way to panic. She had to get to her comm. Rose had to warn him, not just for his sake, but for Donna’s and the Jedi who would no doubt be in route to arrest him. Tears of fear began to pour as she finally reached her floor. She rushed to her suite and room, grabbing her comm. Last night she had looked up the address for where the victims and those with families would be staying, and pressed in the digits for Donna’s flat as she grabbed a bag and began shoving what clothes and belongings she could into a bag. When no one answered, she slung her bag onto her back and ran into the hall.

Again she heard the sound of her name being shouted, but she didn’t look back. Throwing all of what she was feeling into the Force, she used it to increase her speed until she reached the parking area. Speeders and bikes were always left available for use, so she jumped on the nearest bike and threw the ignition on. She saw the Council and Temple guards burst through the doors, but Rose gunned the engine. Not looking back she zoomed into traffic, cutting across the air lanes, barely skimming rooftops, and angled herself towards the building where Kronos and Donna were staying. She had to make it, she just had to.

Donna looked up from her holobook as her brother pulled on his boots and clipped his lightsaber on his hip. “Where ya goin?” She asked, curious as he hadn’t really left the flat except to go for a run or train with his lightsaber on the roof. She knew he was growing restless, after years of traveling wherever he pleased. It meant the universe to her that he was controlling himself for her. She hadn’t even asked. Her brother had just known. Just like she knew right now that he was trying to hide something from her.

“Something’s wrong.” Theta, no matter how tough he acted she was never gonna call him Kronos when they were alone, looked up. His face was drawn, and he looked like he was listening to something she couldn’t hear. “Rose is upset or maybe afraid. I can feel her all the way from the Temple.” He shook his head, rubbing a hand across his face. “But, she’s too far. I can’t touch her, can’t feel what’s wrong except that she isn’t okay.”

“And you think you’re just gonna walk up to the Jedi Temple and be like ‘what’s going on with Rose?’” Donna didn’t mean to snort, but honestly even she could see the idiocy behind that idea. “Last I checked, Sith aren’t exactly on tea and biscuit terms with the Jedi.”

“Of course I’m not going to the Temple.” Theta shot her an exasperated look. “I’m just going to try to get close enough for her to sense me. Maybe-“

“Maybe what?” Donna cut him off. She knew he was pining over Rose, and she understood why to a point. Whatever had happened in their time together, Rose had changed him in a way she had been trying to her whole life. He hadn’t explained everything, but Donna could see the changes that the Jedi had made on him. She could also see the pain that had been forming over the lack of contact from Rose. That had made her, as a sister, defensive of her brother’s feelings. She had hoped Rose would reach out, because Theta deserved someone like that, someone who could show him how to be selfless and not so lost in himself. Rose hadn’t though, and Donna had found herself angry on her brother’s behalf. “You think she’s going to come running to you?”

“I dunno.” He threw his hands up, before running one through his hair. “Maybe, maybe not. I just, I need to check on her.”

“Well, go on then.” Donna sighed. She hoped for his sake Rose did come to him. Theta wasn’t admitting it, but she could see. He had feelings for Rose, the kind that could be developed into something stronger, deeper, and more permanent. Seeing him feeling those things had helped her find some happiness in the disarray of her own life. Yes she was hurting, more than she could ever tell him. Mostly because she knew how he would react. He would want to avenge her, but he already had. “But be safe.”

“I will.” He gave her a grateful smile and hurried out the door.

Donna hated being apart from him right now, and she knew that feeling would fade in time. She had only let Theta see just how much she needed to know he was there once. It wasn’t just because he was probably the most lethal body guard she could ask for, but because he was her big brother. It wasn’t Darth Kronos who had defied the Emperor, traveled halfway across the galaxy, and beheaded the man who had violated her in every way possible. It was Theta Sigma Noble. She knew that even if he didn’t have the power he did, Theta would still have ripped the universe apart to try and save her, and that alone would have been enough.

She was jerked from her musings by the sound of the flat’s comm. She and Theta had been loaned personal ones, so they had never used the main one. She got up to check, but didn’t recognize the calling number. “If it’s important they’ll leave a message.” She sighed to no one. Donna was trying hard not to let herself sink lower, but being alone was hard.

She decided to distract herself by cooking. It was a few hours before dinner, but she needed to make herself busy. The food here was different, but Donna had managed to figure out what meats and vegetables were similar to what was available in the Empire. They had been eating a lot of takeout, so she figured a home cooked meal would be a welcome change, a spot of normalcy for them both. In about half an hour, she was halfway through prepping the green vegetables, but a pounding at the door made her freeze.

“Kronos! Kronos let me in!” The woman’s voice, strained and panicked, sounded vaguely familiar. “Donna?! Someone please be here! It’s important!” The voice clicked, and Donna rushed to the door. She opened it, stepping back as Rose shoved her way inside.

The Jedi had been crying, her lightly applied makeup smeared, and her hair was a wind whipped mess. “Rose, what’s wrong?!”

“Where’s Kronos?” Rose spun to face her, and Donna was shocked to see what could only be described as dread.

“He went looking for you.” Donna made to shut the door, but Rose’s scream of frustration paired with a punch to the wall stopped her. “What’s going on? Calm down and tell me.”

“Kronos is in trouble.” Rose wiped her face, smudging the black liner across her cheek. “The Council thinks he raped me and issued a warrant for his arrest. I told them it wasn’t rape, but I don’t think they believe me.” Donna yelped as Rose grabbed her arm. “Please, call him. Find out where he is. He needs to get back here before they find him.”

Rose’s words made Donna’s heart stop. It restarted and shot into a marathon sprint as she snagged her comm off the counter and called her brother. He picked up in two beeps. Donna didn’t want to waist words explaining, so she simply shouted. “Get your arse back here now!” And disconnected the call. “He’ll be here soon.”

“If they don’t find him first.” Rose dropped a bulky bag to the floor and shut the door. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

Well Donna had wanted a distraction, but not like this. “Sit down and tell me everything.” She guided Rose to the kitchen area, and sat across from her to her the whole story. One thing she was seeing, as she listened, was that Rose wanted Theta as much as he wanted her. That was all Donna needed to know.


	13. Chapter 13

Kronos skidded out of the lift to their floor. His heart pounded and worry and concern clouded his focus. He had passed three Jedi patrols on his way back, not that he had been really avoiding them, but he did his best to stay out of their line of sight. It wasn’t until the building was just in sight that he realized they all shared his destination. Well, he wasn’t about to wait. Donna needed him, paired with the Jedi, told him something was insanely wrong, and that thought had him jumping up to a fire escape. He didn’t even bother looking back as one of the Jedi shouted what sounded like his name.

Kronos didn’t stop until he was at the twenty-third floor, and then he leaped from balcony to balcony until he landed in theirs. He banged on the glass “Donna! Open up!” With so many Jedi in the building, his skin was crawling. He wondered what was going on, and he was about to kick the glass in when the door slid open and Donna yanked him inside. “Donna, are you alright?” He cupped her face, ignoring the nagging sensation that he was missing something while he checked on her.

“‘M as fine as I can be.” Donna smiled and pulled her face away. “But you aren’t, and she definitely isn’t.”

Kronos finally yielded to the nagging in his core and looked over. Rose was standing by the kitchen table, looking beautiful, tired, and entirely like she had just spent the last hour crying. “Rose, what are you doing here?” He pulled away from Donna to move towards Rose.

“‘M so sorry.” He barely caught her as she threw her arms around his neck. Despite the reservations he had at her not contacting him, he found his arms wrapping around her waist. “I had to warn you. The Council, they didn’t even ask, jus’ assumed. I’m sorry.” Her rushed words were muffled by his chest and rushed.

“Rose, slow down.” He pulled away, holding her at arms length. She was an emotional mess. Fear, disbelief, anger, and just a small bit of happy relief was rolling off of her through the Force. “I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.” She opened her mouth again, but the sound of the door hissing open and the hum of lightsabers made them both look up.

The one at the front, a tall pretty woman with dark hair spoke. “Darth Kronos, you are under arrest for the rape of Rose Tyler, according to Republic law and charged by the High Council of the Jedi.”

Donna gasped behind them, but before he could move or even fully process what was being said, Rose had swirled around and ignited her lightsaber. The purple blade hummed defiantly as she shoved him back with one arm and slid into a defensive position. “He didn’t rape me!” She growled, and he felt a blast of territorial defensiveness burst from her. “The charges were filed without consulting me, and if you want to take him, you have to go through me!”

“Stand aside Rose.” The woman shook her head and gestured two yellow bladed Jedi forward. “We have our orders. The Council said-“

“I don’t want to fight you, but so help me Master Cooper, I’ll cut you all down if you take one more step.” Rose stepped forward, planting herself more firmly. Kronos didn’t understand how this had come to pass, but he did understand what she was risking to do this. He wanted to believe it meant she was choosing him, but her next words made him doubt what her choice was. “Jedi are supposed to protect from injustices, and this is one I will not let happen!”

“Master Cooper.” A male jedi stepped forward, a comm in hand. “The Council has issued a temporary suspension of the warrant pending further analysis of the evidence.” Though this Master Cooper deactivated her saber to read the order, Rose did not.

The silence was palpable, as the tension between Rose and the Jedi grew. Normally he would speak, sass off about getting lost already, or threatening dismemberment. For the first time in his life that didn’t seem necessary, because he was being defended.

“It seems the warrant has been suspended.” Master Cooper looked up. “Rose, you have also been ordered to return to the Temple and explain what occurred in the Council room.” The woman seemed a bit confused at that, but quickly hid it.

“In case they misunderstood the screamin’, shattering vases, and cracked window.” Rose snorted as she stared Master Cooper down. “That was me resigning from the Order.” Kronos watched as she straightened, but didn’t lower her blade. “Donna, by granting you temporary asylum you are entitled to all rights of any Republic citizen. Tell them to leave.”

“Get out.” The Jedi only hesitated for a moment after Donna spoke, before they stepped back and the door schnicked shut. The only sound in the room was the hum of Rose’s blade, but as the presence of the Jedi began to fade she deactivated it and let out a heavy breath.

“Rose, what the hell was that?” Kronos was stunned. He hadn’t thought he had worked to sway Rose away from the Jedi. She didn’t feel any different in the Force, except confused, betrayed, and hurt. Now that the threat of possible conflict was gone, his mind allowed him to process what the charges against him had been.

“‘M gonna go finish dinner.” Donna seemed to know they needed some privacy, but he also knew she’d be eavesdropping the entire time.

“‘S there somewhere we can talk?” Rose turned to face him, and he could see and feel the uncertainty and hesitancy in her. “I mean, Donna got the condensed version, but I think we should, we need-“ she was obviously struggling with the words.

“My room’s this way.” He was uncertain too. He had just begun to accept that Rose was lost to him forever, but now she was here, throwing away everything she’d ever known to keep him out of jail. Kronos led her down the short hall and opened the door to his temporary room. There wasn’t anywhere to sit but the bed, and it was a bit disconcerting to remember the last time they had been alone in bed was the very reason this conversation was occurring.

“Um, you should probably sit down.” Rose wanted to sit down, but she was too wired, too nervous, and still entirely too angry. She needed to be upright, moving, and able to pace out these feelings. When he sat on the sheets, she swallowed. “First, I had no say in what just happened out there.” She needed him to know that right out. “They acted without consulting me, and I’m so, so sorry.” She wanted to meet his eyes, but she was afraid she’d find rejection there. He hadn’t even tried to contact her once. Obviously what she had thought was between them had been simply due to their former situation.

“Why would they think I raped you?” Kronos sounded as confused and betrayed as she knew he would. “You started it. You said it wasn’t a mistake!”

“They did a full exam on me, found your DNA.” She paused to draw a breath as she remembered briefly the moment their intimacy had turned from pain to pleasure. “Inside of me. They assumed, because I was acting different that you had done it against my will.” Rose felt the sting of their stupid assumption like a knife. “They only told me about it when I was called in to be Knighted. I lost it, screamed at them, told them that I wanted it, that I hadn’t been drugged or drunk or manipulated.” She finally forced herself to look into his eyes. “I lashed out, cracked a window and broke a bunch of things. Then I came to warn you.”

Kronos was uncharacteristically silent, and his face was unreadable. She hadn’t felt this unsure about him since before their first conversation in the control room of his ship. She waited anxiously for his reaction, for him to turn her away. She had been so busy focusing on keeping him safe that she hadn’t even considered if he wanted to see her. When he spoke, he sounded like he was trying to explain it to himself. “You left the Order, for me?”

“Not for you.” Rose regretted the words almost instantly, as an emotion finally rippled across his face, rejection. “Wait, no. I mean you were part of the reason, but not the whole one.”

Kronos reached out to grab her hand and stop her pacing. He could tell Rose was having difficulty coming to terms with what must have been a stressful day. “Sit, talk to me.” He wasn’t surprised anymore that he cared about her feelings. Donna was right, she had changed him. He didn’t know if Rose was feeling the same way. “Start at the beginning.” He pulled her down to sit next to him, but couldn’t bring himself to release her hand. He had almost forgotten how nice it felt in his, even if she was just letting it lay limply in his fingers.

“Well, first Saxon told me things about my parents.” He watched as she shuddered, and he yearned again to bring Saxon back to life for the sheer satisfaction of taking his head again. “Horrible things, and they were true.” Kronos didn’t press her, though he wanted to. He knew that expressing herself was something she was probably still working on. “I wasn’t born a Republic citizen, Kronos. I was born an Imperial.” That was shocking, and he knew it showed. “My parents worked for Darth Maleveous, but when I was born they defected.”

Kronos knew Darth Maleveous, Saxon’s Master. He had met the Sith Lord once when he was at the Academy, and even then he had known the man was a monster. That was saying something. “He’s dead, in case you were wondering. He, um, challenged Rassilon for the throne four years ago and well, let’s just say it ended badly for him.” He noticed she relaxed some at that. “Sorry, go on.”

“Then, the kidnappings.” Rose’s entire being flared red rage for a moment. “The Senate and the Jedi knew about it for four years before they took it seriously.” That explained her anger, and he felt his surge in response. It was one thing for the Dark Council to ignore it, but the Jedi were supposedly protectors of the innocent. If he had been in Rose’s shoes, he’d have done more than scream at them. “I was going to call them on that privately, when I had more information, but then they accused you of raping me, and I couldn’t just stand there and listen to their self-righteous pandering anymore.” The tears forming in her eyes made him want to touch her, but he wasn’t sure what she wanted from him. “If that’s what the Jedi are, I don’t want to be one. I’d rather find my own way.”

“So, you’re leaving the Republic?” It was the closest he could risk to asking why she hadn’t just left when the Jedi were gone.

“I’m not running off to join the Sith, that’s for damn sure.” Rose snorted at the thought. She may not be a Jedi, but she sure as hell wasn’t a Sith. It wasn’t until she realized that she had unintentionally insulted his life that she winced. “Why do I have to choose? Light or Dark, why are those the only choices?”

“Because, when you’re like we are, those are the paths we have.” Kronos’s fingers tightened around hers, and she felt her stress lessen at that contact. She had forgotten how good it felt to be able to express her emotions in full without judgement or being told to be mindful of her thoughts. “That’s the way of the Force.”

“The Force is supposed to be about balance.” It had been a thought she’d been toying with for days, the only one that made sense. “What if both sides are wrong? What if the real choice is equal parts of both?”

Kronos had heard the suggestion before, but he had scoffed then. Now, coming from Rose, it made sense. “You’re right.” He couldn’t believe he was saying it out loud. The way her entire body loosened at his statement told him that she had wanted to know his thoughts on it, and with that realization he asked the question he’d been holding back. “Why didn’t you contact me when you woke up? I kept waiting, but you didn’t.”

“I didn’t think you wanted me to.” Rose had been dying to ask, and now that he had she swallowed and squeezed his hand. “Why didn’t you contact me?”

“The same reason.” Kronos’ quiet answer left a heavy silence between them. Rose’s heart was pounding, and she held his gaze. His eyes were shifting between hers, searching for something, and she was reminded of the moment she had woken him from his nightmare.

“I missed you.” Rose pulled her hand from his to slowly reach out to his face. When her fingers touched his skin she felt his uncertainty break into relief. He did want to see her.

“I missed you too.” Kronos reached up to stroke her cheek. He only waited long enough to make sure she wasn’t going to pull away before leaning in, and, to his pleasure, Rose met him halfway.

It was a timid kiss, their lips pressing together and holding for a pair of heartbeats. They broke apart and then came together again a bit firmer. It wasn’t heated or particularly sensual. Instead, they sought affirmation from each other. Neither had ever experienced the emotions they were wrestling with, so neither knew exactly how to voice it.

Kronos knew he had to take the first step though, because he had started this whole thing. So he parted his lips and caught her lower one between them. Then he slid his fingers into her hair and pulled her closer. He didn’t let himself think about the further dilemmas that would come from this, because frankly he didn’t care. His allegiance no longer belonged to the Dark Council. It belonged to himself and the amazing woman sighing against his lips.

Rose slid her fingers down Kronos’ jaw to curl against his neck, feeling a warm sense of belonging that she had been missing. She grazed her tongue across his lips gently, not letting herself worry about what was to come. She could feel him giving into her, into that light that always struggled against the darkness that shadowed his soul. She knew he wasn’t really a Sith anymore, like she was no longer a Jedi.

A soft knock broke them apart, as Donna spoke from the hall. “Food’s ready.”

Rose felt her cheeks flush as she pulled away and pressed her lips together. She was pleased to see some pink tinging his cheeks too. She also realized that she hadn’t noticed the enticing smell of food coming from under the door, and her stomach growled. Sarah Jane had been right about one thing in that her distraction by all the things she had experienced and learned about herself had curbed her appetite. Now it was slowly making itself known.

“Come on. Donna’s a really good cook.” Kronos cleared his throat and stood, holding out a hand. Rose took it and let him pull her to her feet. “We’ll figure this out.”

Kronos hadn’t felt this good for as long as he could remember. He opened the door and led Rose out into the hall, and Donna’s delicious cooking acted like a lure tempting them into the kitchen. He beamed at his baby sister when he saw she had set three plates and had dragged one of the taller balcony chairs to the table.

“See you two finally sorted things out.” Donna teased as she stared at their joined hands. Kronos squeezed Rose’s fingers before guiding her to a chair. He waited until both ladies were seated before taking the chair from the balcony. He reached for the serving fork in the fragrant pile of steaks, but Donna smacked his hand. “Uh uh, Theta, guests first.”

“‘M not really a guest.” Rose grinned at the look of annoyance but affection Kronos flashed his sister. “I sorta did just burst in.”

“Oh jeez, she’s as pedantic as you are.” Donna shook her head, making Rose giggle as she served herself a steak and some of the delicious smelling sautéed vegetables.

“I’m not a pedant.” Kronos rolled his eyes and quickly stabbed a steal, but he moved it towards Donna’s plate instead of his. Rose’s soft giggles made his chest feel full and warm, and he looked over at her, adoring the happy way her eyes shined.

“So, you rage quit the Jedi?” Rose paused midbite at Donna’s simultaneous question and statement. “Didn’t think that was even a thing that could be done without going all orange eyed and angry, like Mr. Brooding and Miserable over here.”

“I do not brood.” Kronos gave snort of defensiveness that made Rose half choke on her food.

She swallowed, then chuckled at him. “Yeah, Kronos, you kinda do.” It was true. The man should be in dictionary as a visual representation of the word. She glanced at Donna who flashed her a conspiratorial wink. Now Rose was curious, and she had to ask. “But yeah, We can leave the Order. Most do when they are older and go retire somewhere out of the way.”

“Well you’re more than welcome to stay with us.” Donna’s invitation was a welcomed one. Rose wasn’t sure where she was going to go, as she had acted so impulsively.

“I can go to the ship and get the clothes we bought.” Kronos had kept the outfits, not really out of hope or forethought, but because he just hadn’t thought to. “If you want.” He had realized Rose hadn’t said yes, because he had so swiftly spoken. She was just looking at them both a bit shyly.

“That’d be great, thanks.” The trio fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their meal. Kronos was glad that Donna seemed to like Rose, and he was sure they’d have gotten along even if the circumstances of their introductions hadn’t been what they were. They had similar feisty attitudes and compassionate dispositions, and he wondered why, after all he’d done in his life, either of them wanted him around. He carried the plates to the sink, rinsing them off as Donna wandered out to the balcony with her usual post dinner cup of tea.

“Do you really want me to stay?” Rose was unsure if Kronos had backed up his sister’s invitation out of his own desire or because he felt he owed her for stopping the Jedi. “I can find somewhere else, if it’s too much of a bother.”

“You silly woman.” Kronos pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. If someone had told Rose two months ago that she would find herself falling for a Sith and finding comfort in the sound of his heart against her ear, she’d have told them to lay off the death sticks. Yet, when she looked up into those warm chocolate eyes, she could tell he was feeling the same way. The question was, if would he set aside his loyalty to the Empire for her. There were many things she could do, but subjecting herself to Rassilon’s rule was not one. “Of course I do. Do you want to stay?”

She nodded, so caught up in the feeling of his arms around her that she hadn’t even noticed the familiar presence coming down the hall until there was a knock. “Sarah Jane.” Rose sighed, wriggling free of his embrace to head to the door. She didn’t know if she could face her former Master right now.

“I’ll get it.” Kronos stopped her with a touch to her shoulder, and Rose stopped where she stood. She watched as he pressed the button to open the door. “Master Smith, can I help you.”

“I wanted to speak to Rose.” Sarah Jane’s voice carried past him, and she nodded when Kronos looked back at her. She swallowed as he stepped aside to let her pass. It was easy to see and feel her former Master was not happy with Kronos’ presence, but she didn’t speak on it.

“If you want some privacy, take my room.” Kronos shut the door, and Rose’s breath caught as he paused on his way past her towards the balcony to drop a kiss to her hair. “I’ll be with Donna if you need me.”

“I honestly didn’t want to believe it.” Sarah Jane’s disappointed tone made Rose sigh. “Rose, what in the world were you thinking.”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Rose cringed under the disappointment in Sarah Jane’s voice. “It’s a lot to explain, but I swear it isn’t what you think.” She knew Sarah Jane thought she had converted totally, but it wasn’t the case. “Would you rather discuss it here or in private?”

“Here.” Sarah Jane’s voice was flat, and Rose could see the woman evaluating her with new eyes. “I’d much rather not have myself cornered around him.” Her eyes darted to where Kronos was sitting across from Donna on the balcony, laughing at something she was enthusiastically talking about.

Rose turned away to pull out a chair and sit down. “Does he look like he’s planning to burst in here and attack you?”

“Sith can be deceiving.” Sarah Jane settled into a chair, and Rose rolled her eyes. “Kosc-Saxon deceived us for years.”

“Only because the Council was too caught up in their own infallibility to look in their own ranks.” Rose snorted as she thought on that. “Speaking of the Council, how could you stand by and let them issue that warrant without asking me.”

“How could I ask you anything when you were either locked in your room or disappearing on me?” Rose swallowed at the betrayal in Sarah Jane’s voice. “I tried to find out, but were shutting me out.” Guilt washed through her, as she realized Sarah Jane was right. “I thought you were ashamed or didn’t know how to say it.”

“He saved me from Saxon, Sarah Jane. Do you think he would rape me and then turn around and save me?” Rose shook her head as she looked down at her hands. “I didn’t leave to Order for him, you know. He may have started my questioning of their ways but he didn’t ask me to choose.”

“If It wasn’t him.” Sarah Jane looked like she was trying hard to figure out what was going through Rose’s mind. “What was it? Tell me, so I can understand what changed in you in the week you were gone. You feel full of betrayal and unease, and you have since you woke up.”

“Do you know how long the Order was aware of the kidnappings before acting?” Sarah Jane shook her head. “Four years. Four years Sarah Jane, and they didn’t even bother getting involved until the Senate told them to.” She felt a wash of surprise from her. “And did you know my parents were Imperials? Yeah, the Council and Republic intelligence lied about that too. Saxon killed them and his Jedi Master, raped my mother, and called an airstrike in on an entire village so they wouldn’t expose him.” Rose didn’t even bother trying to control her anger over that. “The Council welcomed him back a hero! There are still Knights and Masters at the Temple and out on missions right now that are Sith in disguise because he killed my parents before they could send the full list!” She slapped the table as she growled in frustration.

“I did not know about your parents or the four year delay.” Sarah Jane had slumped over the table to rub her hands across her face. Rose could tell she was being honest about that. “But I did know about the spies, and right now that’s what everyone thinks you are. I told them it I wasn’t true, but given the circumstances of your birth, I can understand why they drew that conclusion.” As if realizing what her words could be interpreted as, she sat up quickly and met Rose’s eyes. “I don’t think you are.”

“Good, cause ‘m not a spy.” Rose tucked her hair behind her ear. “I just can’t follow the lead of people I can’t trust, and the only person on the Council that I have any faith in anymore is you.” She reached out to cover Sarah Jane’s hand. They didn’t often exchange affectionate touches, given the rule forbidding attachment. “I wanted to leave quietly, the proper way, but the Council gave me no choice.”

“So you won’t come back?” Sarah Jane covered Rose’s hand with her other. “You’ve been like a daughter to me, and I don’t want to lose your friendship.”

“And you’ve been like a mum to me, but I can’t go back to somewhere I don’t belong.” Rose held her gaze and offered a soft smile. “I need to find my own way.” She squeezed Sarah Jane’s hand. “If the Force is about balance, then both the Jedi and the Sith are wrong. The truth lies somewhere in the middle, and I intend to do my best to find it.”

Sarah Jane chuckled, surprising Rose. “I spent the last ten years teaching you, raising you, and hoping you’d grow into a strong independent woman.” She squeezed Rose’s fingers and pulled her hands away. “I never thought it’d be so hard to see you do it.” She reached into her robes and pulled out a small tablet. “Your resignation information. It has your identification information and shows you left of your own will.”

Rose took the tablet and set it aside. “Thanks.” She let out a heavy breath, struggling to contain the pain that was coming from leaving behind her best friend.

“The way he keeps looking at you, I could almost believe he cares.” Sarah Jane was looking past her, and she could see the worry on her face. “I wish I could understand what it is you see in him.”

“Put aside your bias, Sarah Jane, and feel him.” Rose reached out with the Force, glancing over at Kronos, and brushed his consciousness softly. The darkness there was evident, but so was the slowly strengthening light. She felt that glow flare at her contact, and she gave him a reassuring smile as his eyes found hers.

“Oh,” Sarah Jane seemed genuinely surprised, much as Rose had been when she had discovered that fact about him herself. “Perhaps He isn’t as lost as he seems.”

“Darth Kronos may be what he calls himself, but Theta is in there.” Rose pushed her chair back and stood. “It may take a lifetime, but I think between Donna and me, we can help him accept that too.”

“I hope you’re right.” Sarah Jane stood, and Rose came around to hug her. She hadn’t done that in years, but she wasn’t going to miss the opportunity in case it never came again. “If you ever need me, for anything, you know how to reach me.” She hugged Rose back before pulling away.

“I know.” Rose knew this conversation had reached an end, but she had saved a friendship she couldn’t live without. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

“I can show myself out.” Sarah Jane shook her head, and Rose sensed she was working on how to process how she was feeling. “Be safe, and may the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you too.” Rose watched as she crossed the room and let herself out. It had never occurred to her that letting go would hurt this much, but she felt tears stinging her eyes. She heard the glass door behind her slide open, and she wiped at her eyes.

“‘M gonna go read some.” Donna’s voice made her look up as the woman carried her cup to the sink to wash it. “Do you need anything to change into?”

“No, thanks.” Rose drew a shaky breath. “I brought some things. Just, um, there extra sheets for the couch?”

“Yeah.” Donna gave her an odd look at the question, but Rose wasn’t sure why. “Hall closet” She brushed past her with a pat to her shoulder. “Just make yourself at home.”

Rose nodded at her retreating form and jumped slightly as strong hands closed on her shoulders from behind. “You don’t have to sleep on the couch, Rose.” Kronos squeezed her shoulders softly, making her relax a bit. “We could share my bed.” She hadn’t even thought of that, though she realized she should have.

Kronos knew Rose was feeling a bit lost. He could feel the tension in her shoulders as he rubbed them. He had hoped that their kiss before dinner had been evidence enough that he wanted this, wanted her. She was fighting her emotions again, overthinking things. He realized she must have taken his offer as an indication that he had something more than sleep in mind. “Or you can take the bed, and I’ll take the couch.”

“No, we can share.” Rose reached up to take his hand, and he let her pull it away. “I mean, we have before.” He followed her as she headed towards the hall, pausing to pick up what was obviously her bag. “‘M just gonna shower really quick.”

“Okay.” Kronos opened the door to the only bathroom that the flat offered. He wanted to join her, but obviously she wasn’t in the mood for that. He was okay with her taking her time, because she was just getting used to letting herself feel. “I’ll be in the room. You don’t have to knock, just come in.” She nodded as she stepped inside and shut the door.

Maybe Rose was having second thoughts, and Kronos couldn’t blame her. He let himself into his room and stripped down to pull on a pair of thin sleep pants. He was partially responsible for her life being thrown into disarray, and when she realized that he knew she would run. He had to do something to make sure she wouldn’t be without though, so he sat down at his computer and accessed his accounts. Kronos had more than enough money, most of which had been acquired legitimately through his aliases. So, he funneled one hundred thousand Imperial credits through the exchange system, and quickly set up a Republic account in her name.

If she decided to leave, at least she wouldn’t be stuck without a way to find somewhere to live and eat. Kronos would only tell her if it came to that. Shutting down his computer, he moved to the bed. He didn’t have long to ponder much else about, because the door opened, and Rose came in. She hadn’t been lying when she said a quick shower. “Feel a little better?”

“Yeah.” Rose nodded as she set her bag aside and brushed her hair behind her ears. She had nearly forgotten how gorgeous he looked shirtless, how his faint scars crisscrossed his torso giving proof of his struggle to adulthood. There was a new scar now, one that was still pinkish in color, a scar she had helped patch up not once but twice. Kronos was watching her, and she found no hesitancy in his emotions or his eyes as he patted the empty sheets beside him.

She wished she had his confidence. Rose used to, but now she found herself second guessing everything in her life. Finding out that her entire history had been a lie paired with hearing someone she cared for of a heinous crime had done that to her. Yet, Kronos hadn’t lied to her, ever. That drew her towards him, and she climbed up to recline next to him. “Sarah Jane thinks I’ve corrupted you.” His words weren’t a question.

“She did at first.” Rose pulled the sheets up to her waist, leaning her head back against the headboard to look at the profile of his face. “But I think she’s beginning to understand.” At least, she hoped so. She would always value her former master’s opinion, no matter what happened.

“Understand what?” Kronos turned his head to meet her eyes, and she saw the self doubt in them. “That there’s good in me? I can almost believe it when you look at me.” A shadow flickered behind his eyes, darkening them in a dangerous way. It would have scared her in anyone else, but not him. “You have no idea the pain and turmoil I’ve wrecked in my life. If you did, you wouldn’t be lying here.”

Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes, because she knew he had. She had looked him up too, read about his exploits in the war. “Ah yes, Darth Kronos, the Oncoming Storm and Bringer of Darkness.” She bit her lip as that eyebrow arched at her. “Your past doesn’t mean jack to me. It’s your future I care about.” That made his other eyebrow go up, and she offered him her most hopeful smile. She wanted him to turn his back on the darkness completely, but she knew it would always be there. It was as much a part of him as the newly flamed light was.

“You just threw away your entire life, and you only care about my future?” The sigh he gave as he cupped her chin was one of exasperation or maybe adoration, she wasn’t sure. “I guess I should be used to you confounding me by now, but I doubt I ever will be.”

Rose confused him? If only he knew how much he confused her. There was one thing that she wasn’t unsure of, though, and that was the question in his eyes as they darted from hers to her lips and back up. “You just gonna stare or kiss me?”

Kronos responded to her question by surging forward and doing exactly that. This crazy, beautiful, selfless woman was going to be his undoing. Though the soft way her lips yielded to his made him realize he didn’t care. There’d be a reckoning once their story made its way to the Dark Council, if it hadn’t already. He didn’t care, though, because Rose was more than capable of defending herself, and he’d slaughter anyone who dared raise a finger to her.

“Whatever.” Rose’s voice was muffled as she pulled away to run one hand up his chest, leaving warm tingles in her wake. “You’re thinking.” He cut her off with a tug on her lower lip with his own. “Stop. The anger is distracting.” Her palm splayed over his heart and at the touch the thoughts were brushed away. How was she able to do that to him, quiet the Storm? “Mmm, better.”

Kronos grabbed her waist pulling her down so he could lean over her and reclaim the kiss. Having Rose under him, fingers tangled in his hair, lips parting and inviting him to deepen the kiss reminded him of their one time together, and he felt himself begin to stir. Their tongues met in a gentle brush, and he moved to brace himself over her, trailing a hand down curves to grab her thigh and pull it up.

“Wait.” Kronos froze instantly over her, and Rose pulled away to stare up into those intoxicating eyes. She wanted him, the warmth of arousal pooling in her veins was testament to that, but the timing felt wrong.

“Did I hurt you?” Kronos immediately released her thigh and moved up onto his knees. She could see the confusion evident in his face as he looked her over. “Did I do some-“

“No, stars no.” Rose shook her head, and Kronos instantly relaxed. He had, for a moment, thought he had done something wrong, but her words told him otherwise. “Just, can we wait a bit?” Oh, now he understood. She had been through one hell of a week, and he could wait until she was ready.

“Of course.” Kronos moved to lay beside her, using the Force to dim the lights. “Come here.” He found her arm in the dark and pulled her onto his chest. If there was one thing he had learned over the last few days, it was that sometimes just being held was all that was necessary. He just had to know one thing. “Rose, the future you want me to have, do you want to be in it?”

His words surprised her more than they should have, and she shifted in his strong arms to look up at the face she couldn’t see. “Do you want me to be?” Rose knew he wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t, but she needed to hear it.

“Very much.” Kronos tightened his arms around her briefly, and she knew that he meant it. There was no doubt or hesitancy in him at all. Jealousy was a new emotion for her, and Rose found herself envious of his confidence. A future with them together was bound to be chaotic, as she knew what he would have to give up posed more of a danger than what she had to.

Still, she knew what she wanted, and if she had to fight Rassilon himself to have it she would. “Then I will be.”

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Kronos had gotten used to the odd looks as he made his way through the city, as he was now. It was easy for Donna to blend in, but when a man is strutting around with a lightsaber and not in Jedi robes, he just screams ‘Sith’. Rose had agreed, not without grumbling about being just finewith what she had, to go out with Donna and get a few more outfits than the three she had brought and the two on his ship. Well, that’s what Donna had called it anyways, but he knew it was his sister’s way of getting to know her better without him hovering around. He had been wary, from the day they arrived, about Donna going out alone. Having Rose with her helped ease that. So, Kronos was heading to his ship to get what Rose had left on board.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the events of the last two days. If a month before, someone had told him he’d be with his sister in the Republic and waking up with a Jedi in his arms, he’d have told the bartender to give him whatever they were drinking. Yet, here he was, grinning like an idiot while his sister was out introducing Rose to ‘girl time’. It was oddly normal. He flashed his identification he had been issued, though he didn’t really need to, to the security guard at the hangar and made his way through to his ship.

There was still the decision to be made as to what was going to happen once the Senate hearings and trials were over, but that was still weeks if not months away. So, Kronos was choosing to ignore that dilemma for now. That was, until CR-89 shuffled into the hallway of his ship. “Master, you have had three urgent calls from the Dark Council this morning.”

“Damn it.” Kronos growled as he stared at the blinking holoterminal. He couldn’t keep avoiding their contact. If he did, they would cancel his permission to be in the Republic and order him extradited. He knew without a doubt that the Jedi Council would happily comply with that request.

He prowled to the terminal and sent a communications request through. It took a moment, but soon their projected images filled the circular space. “Lord Kronos, how nice of you to finally respond to our call.” Darth Rani’s voice was full of condescension.

“Been busy.” Kronos clenched his fists behind his back, as he took in their smug faces.

“Oh, we’ve heard.” Darth Cenric cut in. “Which is why we have been trying to reach you.” Kronos drew a heavy breath as he tried to keep his hatred for them restrained. “We were willing to overlook what you did to Poisson, but killing a Dark Council member is something we cannot ignore.”

“Yeah, well he shouldn’t have taken my sister.” Kronos spat at them. He knew they didn’t really care that Saxon was dead, because that meant they had one less person to contend with for power.

“But your sister wasn’t the one he was torturing when you went back in, now was she.” Darth Bellona, who usually kept her opinions to herself snorted at him. “It was a Jedi padawan. We thought perhaps you had defected, but then we received word that she willingly left the Order and is in your company once again.”

“You haven’t taken an apprentice before, but I must say that is quite impressive.” Rani smiled, and he realized what they thought had come to. “It couldn’t be farther from the truth. “So, instead of punishing you, we find ourselves looking forward to meeting this Rose Tyler.”

“Well you won’t.” Kronos should have kept his mouth shut, but the thought of Rose in their grasp was infuriating. “Because she isn’t my apprentice, and none of you will ever get near her or Donna.” There was a moment of silence, and the figure that stepped into view made him realize he had just signed his own death warrant. Quietly, he clicked the control to record the transmission.

“You showed such promise Lord Kronos.” Emperor Rassilon stood in the center of the Council. “I hate when such a powerful resource is lost, but you have defied me twice now. That cannot go unpunished.” Rassilon shook his head, his cool, confident power almost visible as he splayed his hands like he was saying there was nothing that could be done. “Your permission to be in Republic space is to be revoked, and your execution will be public with mandatory viewing by all citizens.” Those cold blue eyes narrowed. “I hereby charge you with treason and order you to return to Imperial territory.”

“I have one thing to say to you.” Kronos moved his hand over the transmission controls. “Bye!” He slammed it down, cancelling the connection, and immediately went to work. Heart pounding, he sent the recording to their flat’s comm, and then he dashed to his computer and activated the emergency protocol to funnel the money from every alias he had and transfer ownership to the highest manager at each company. Once the funds were secure, he threw them into the currency converter and channeled them to the account he had set up for Rose.

They were going to have to run, and disappearing could be expensive. Not to mention he’d probably have to pay off a number of bounty hunters. That was, unless he killed them, which was always a viable option. It was just paying them off left a bit less messy of a trail, which was beneficial to hiding. With all that in place, he dashed back out and pulled out his personal comm. Two rings later, Donna was answering. “Hey you-“

“We’ve got a situation mauve. You and Rose need to go back to the flat now.” Kronos tried not to draw attention to himself as he hurried through the city crowds.

“I can’t believe you-“

“Yeah, well I did. So just get back there now!” Switching off the comms, he hoped onto a passing hover tram and began running through a list of places they could hide.

“We’ll take all of this.” Rose looked up as Donna yanked the blue leather jacket from her arms and shoved it into a pile of clothes on the counter. “Have it delivered.” She blinked a bit at the panic in her voice. It wasn’t the same panic she got when she had a flashback to her time in captivity. This was real, life or death, panic.

“What’s going on?” Rose found herself being dragged outside as Donna hailed a passing taxi. “Donna? What happened?”

“Theta didn’t explain. He just told me we had a mauve situation and to get back.” Donna huffed, sliding in after her and giving the address to the droid driving.

“What’s a code mauve?” She could tell it was bad, worse than. Yet, Rose wasn’t sure how bad something could be to scare Donna and Kronos. “Donna?”

“It means he did something for the Dark Council to want to kill him.” Donna looked like she was still trying to process that thought herself.

Rose felt her anger at the fact that Kronos was being threatened flare. She had an idea forming, but without knowing the full details of the cause of what was happening she couldn’t plan it out fully. “I won’t let them touch him or you.” She reached over to squeeze Donna’s hand. The red haired woman squeezed back. “I promise.”

“You don’t know what they are capable of, Rose.” Donna shook her head, and Rose could tell she was grateful for what she said, even if she thought Rose had no idea what was coming. “They’ll kill anyone who tries to help him, and they won’t hold back on tracking him down.”

Rose swallowed hard. There were stories about Sith who had gone against the Council, not anywhere close to what Kronos had done though, and they had all died painfully. “Well, they don’t just have him to fight. They have us to go through.” And more if the idea she was forming was viable.

The rest of the ride was heavy with tension, and as they approached the building she could sense Kronos’ myriad of emotions all the way up in the flat. To call him ruffled was a vast understatement. They barely made it out of the lift before she saw an empty bag being thrown her way. She snagged it from the air. “Kronos, what’s going on.”

“Pack your stuff. Don’t ask questions.” He was already shoving various things from around the sitting room into a box. “We have to leave, now!”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on?” Rose set the bag down, trying to grab his arm. He was furious, livid really, and her touch didn’t abate the emotions as they normally did. “Kronos, talk to me!” Donna had snagged the bag, and Rose heard her dashing down the hall to her room.

“The holocall is saved to the comm, if you want to know.” Kronos jerked his elbow away, his voice barely controlled rage. “I want you to come with us, but it’s your choice. I won’t force you.” She felt the rejection wave off of him momentarily, and Rose realized he thought she wasn’t going to stand with him.

Crossing to the comm controls, she activated the saved recording. The contents she found there were bone chilling. Kronos had openly defied the Council and the Emperor, refusing to bring her to them. She had hoped he would make that choice, but to see it like that, to see that it meant he had given himself a death sentence, brought tears to her eyes. It also solidified her plan, gave it the evidence she needed. “Stop packing.”

“We have to go.” Kronos was staring at her like she’d just told him she had decided to go back to the Jedi. “I’m a dead man if I stay. Donna is going to be dead too. The Council can’t get to you as long as you stay in the Republic.”

“Or if you stay.” Rose held up a hand, trying to remain calm for both their sakes. “So the Emperor revoked your permission. He can’t revoke a Senate granted asylum status.”

Kronos snorted. Obviously Rose had lost her damn mind. “I’m a known Sith, with a list of Republic soldiers and a few Jedi dead at my hands. The Senate would never-“

“You also saved hundreds of lives and killed a Dark Council member to rescue a Jedi Padawan in danger.” Rose’s words didn’t help. That was exactly the reason they were in this situation. “You’re a hero, whether you want to admit it or not. We have Rassilon himself declaring you a traitor for doing it. We need to appeal the Senate.”

Kronos didn’t want to admit she was right. He knew he had grounds to seek asylum, but the thought of asking was not pleasant. He didn’t like needing help, had never liked it. He was strong enough to make Rassilon nervous about having him out of his control, so he shouldn’t need to be protected. However, this wasn’t just about him. “Fine, but don’t be surprised when they chain me up and throw me on the first transport back.”

“Hang on.” Donna came out, looking confused. “We’re staying?” Rose nodded at her. “So I guess this means I don’t have to wait any longer to tell you I wanted to apply for citizenship, Theta.”

Kronos felt like he had been punched. Donna had wanted to stay? He couldn’t blame her. Here she didn’t have to worry about him pissing off someone and them trying to hurt her. Here she could be free of the strict laws and regulations of the Empire, not be afraid of being arrested for speaking out against the government.

“Well we can discuss this in a mo’.” Rose turned back to the comm controls, typing in a code she knew so well.

After a few rings, Sarah Jane’s voice was audible. “Rose, why are you calling on my emergency frequency? Is everything all right?”

“Kronos has been charged with treason, and Emperor Rassilon has ordered him to be publicly executed.” Rose explained, as she queued the recorded holocall to be transmitted.

“That explains the emergency Council meeting I’ve just been summoned to.” Sarah Jane didn’t sound too surprised. “How can I help?”

Kronos was shocked to hear that question. He thought Rose’s former master hated him for stealing her away. Yet, here she was offering to help. Now he knew where Rose’s compassion came from. He wasn’t sure how she could help though.

“We both know Rassilon will probably make up some lie about why he is being extradited, but we have a recording of the holocall. Show it to the Council. They’ll see that Kronos no longer bows to the Emperor or the Dark Council.” Rose flashed a look at him, one he thought was meant to be reassuring. “Please, convince them not to send a team to take him into custody. I really don’t want to have to fight anyone.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Rose knew that she would probably be the only one on the Council to fight for him to be protected. “Send me the video, and then forward it to Captain Jack Harkness of Republic Defense intelligence. Give the transmission my urgency code and tag it with ‘cashing in my favor’.” Rose didn’t know what that favor was, but she would do as Sarah Jane asked. “I’ve got to go. Stay in your flat and wait for my call.”

Kronos watched as Rose ended the call and sent the recording as requested. “They won’t help me, you know that.” Even if they did owe him for that bogus charge about raping her, he doubted they would do anything more than delay his arrest.

“Sarah Jane can be very persuasive.” Rose countered, and the comm beeped behind her. It wasn’t a call, but a message of some sort. He couldn’t make out what it was from where he was standing. “Well, it looks like this Captain Jack is on his way over with asylum papers.”

Kronos resisted rolling his eyes at her sassy ‘told ya so’ look. “Fine, but don’t be surprised if it gets denied is all I’m saying.”


	16. Chapter 16

Rose hated seeing Kronos like this. It was like watching a Byrecat stuck in a cage. He was pacing the sitting area of the flat as Donna and she worked to unpack everything he had haphazardly shoved into bags and boxes. Emotions were rolling off of him, changing so quickly she couldn’t keep up. The longer he paced, the more he scowled and muttered under his breath. The more he scowled, the tighter the tension in the air around him grew. She was pretty convinced if he didn’t throw, stab, or scream at someone in the next thirty seconds he was going to explode.

“Donna, can I have a minute alone with your brother?” Rose whispered to the woman who was currently piling her clothes on the couch. “Lemme see if I can calm him down.”

“He’s wearing the ‘someone’s ‘bout to get choked face’.” Donna whispered back, scooping up the clothes. “Tread lightly or you may end up causing the balcony doors to explode.” She disappeared down the hallway, and Rose turned to plant herself behind Kronos as he paced past her again.

“Kronos, stop.” It was like he couldn’t hear her. In fact, as he turned, she could see how those brown eyes she adored were tinging yellow and orange. No, she was not going to let him give in so quickly. Rose stepped in front of him, placing a hand on his chest. “Theta, look at me.” He froze, those seething eyes zeroing in on her, and Rose felt a shiver from the intensity. She didn’t let it scare her, though, and grabbed the front of his shirt in one hand to push up and catch his lips with hers.

Nobody apart from Donna had used his birth name in over twelve years, but the sound of it rolling off Rose’s tongue made him freeze. It stabbed through the anger, fear, and impatience broiling inside of him, and her lips quieted what remained. He registered, somewhere around the same time he pulled her against his chest, that it was also the first time Rose had initiated a kiss. Normally he leaned in, and she met him halfway. Her lips parted, in what he thought was invitation, but before he could deepen the kiss she pulled away. “Better?” She sighed, loosening her grip on his shirt.

“A bit.” Kronos, wasn’t thinking about murdering anyone anymore. Now his thoughts were somewhere along the path of throwing her on the couch and ripping those sinfully tight black leggings and pink tunic top she was wearing off. His desire must have broadcasted very loudly because Rose cheeks flushed and her eyes darkened for just a breath. “How long until this Captain Harkness gets here?” It had already been an hour.

“He didn’t say.” Rose frowned, glancing at the clock projected over the glass doors. Then, as if to answer the question, the comm for the flat beeped. Rose tried to pull away, but Kronos kept his arms around her. As long as he was touching her, he could keep his rage in check. Holding her close, he led her to the comm and pressed the answer button.

“Who is it?” Kronos snapped. He knew having an attitude was probably not the best course of action, but his life and the life of the only two people he cared about were at stake.

“Watch your tone with me.” Sarah Jane’s voice was sharp in return. “Where’s Rose?”

“I’m here. What’s happened?” Rose looped her arm around Kronos’ waist as she felt his indignation flare. He quickly reigned it in though, and she was appreciative of his efforts at controlling himself.

“The Jedi Council was convening because of Kronos’ permission being revoked.” Rose had already guessed that, but hearing it made it real. “Emperor Rassilon didn’t give reason except he was being charged with treason.” Kronos made a noise like he was about to speak, but Rose jabbed him in the ribs so Sarah Jane could continue. “I showed the Council the recording, and they have decided not to act until the Senate and the Prime Minister send a request.”

Kronos felt Rose relax, but he couldn’t. That didn’t mean he was clear of anything. It just meant he had longer to wait. Still, he knew that if Sarah Jane hadn’t done as Rose asked, they’d probably be about to fight off half a dozen of the strongest Jedi Masters available. “Thank you, Master Smith.”

“I didn’t do it for you, Kronos.” Sarah Jane’s voice held more than a hint of distaste. “I did it for Rose and Donna.”

“Well thanks from me then.” Donna’s voice made him look over. His sister had wandered back into the room and was standing there with her arms crossed. “I appreciate what you’ve done for me, and for your recommendation statement for the citizenship committee.” That took Rose a bit by surprise. She hadn’t known that Sarah Jane and Donna had been in communication. Donna shrugged as if to say she’d explain later.

“You’re welcome. I’ve got to go. I’ll check in later.” The Comm beeped a disconnect, and Kronos glowered at it.

He knew the Jedi Master believed he was the sole cause of Rose leaving, but there wasn’t anything he could do about that. He looked over at Donna, wondering how and when she had talked to the Jedi since they had been on the planet. Some part of him felt a bit of anger, because it was as if Sarah Jane was getting revenge for him influencing Rose. If this charge of treason hadn’t come up, she would have caused him to lose Donna how she lost Rose to what they each saw as the enemy.

“Yell at me later.” Donna gave him an apologetic look, and a knock echoed from the door. “Who’s there?!” She called, and Kronos was glad she didn’t just walk over and open it.

“Captain Jack Harkness, Republic Intelligence.” Well it was about bloody time. Kronos was halfway to do the door when Donna beat him and opened it. “I must have the wrong address. I’m looking for a Sith Lord and a rogue Jedi. You, beautiful lady, are definitely not either.”

“Donna Noble.” Kronos rolled his eyes as he recognized Donna’s ‘good looking guy’ voice. “And you have the right address. My brother and his girlfriend are in here.” She stepped aside revealing a gorgeous man in a Republic Uniform, who stepped inside and turned his flirtatious smile on him and Rose. “Oh, no way that’s the Rose Tyler I met on San Kaloon!”

“Hang on.” Rose had vaguely recognized the name and voice, but seeing the smiling man before her instantly made the connection. “Lieutenant Harkness!?” She blinked for a moment, feeling a tinge of jealousy flash from Kronos as she pushed forward. “Oh my stars, it is you!” She enveloped the man she hadn’t seen in seven years in a hug.

“You remember me.” Jack huffed as he caught her in a quick squeeze, before he held her out at arms length. “Let me look at you. Last time I saw you, you were all of thirteen, thin as a rail!” She giggled as he winked at her. “And covered in garbage.”

“Yeah, but that skinniness helped me sneak down that compound’s trash shoot to get to you and your squad!” Rose vividly remembered the first negotiation mission she had attended with Sarah Jane, and how they had learned the compound had been overrun with Imperials, trapping the Boeshane soldiers inside.

“Well, you couldn’t fit now, that’s for sure.” Jack laughed and hugged her again. She didn’t feel anywhere near as small as she had back when he’s boosted her up into the compactor control hatch to override the purge units. “I don’t think Darth Arcalys figured out how we escaped til the day his apprentice killed him.” There was a sound like Kronos had been punched and Donna gave a squeak. Rose spun, finding Kronos looking at them both in shock.

“That was you?!” Kronos felt the knuckles of Arcalys’ armored fist like it was yesterday. His ribs throbbed, as the memory of his one and only failure to his Master recalled the anger that had been unleashed on him. He had been the one who had trapped the squad there, intending to drown them in the sewage, but someone had fought him to beat out the override codes. That someone had been Rose, as nothing more than a thirteen year old Padawan.

“‘M feelin’ like I missed something.” Rose pulled away from Jack, her eyes narrowed in concern. Kronos knew she could feel his shock and remembrance of pain. “Kronos, what do you mean?” He quickly shielded it, so she wouldn’t know how this new revelation affected him, how it made the circular scars over his left ribs ache.

“Darth Arcalys was his Master.” Donna explained, and Kronos shot her a warning look he knew she’d ignore. “Theta is the one who overtook San Kaloon and held it until the Armistice was signed three months later.”

Rose understood why Kronos had suddenly shielded himself from her. It was a strange coincidence, that they had been in the same building on the same day fighting against each other in a war. Except, she didn’t believe in coincidence. The Force never let things happen without reason. Their paths had intertwined then and now.

“Wait, who’s Theta?” Jack looked between them, confusion evident on his face.

Rose rolled her eyes. “It’s Kronos’ birth name. Sith change their names when they earn their title as Darth.” She could see something on Kronos’ face, something dark. She quickly reached over and took his hand, watching as it receded but didn’t completely go away. She watched as Jack’s eyes narrowed at their joined hands before flicking up to Kronos’. There was a sudden tension in the room, thick and heavy.

“Got a problem?” Kronos’ sneered, seeing the distaste in the man’s face. “Captain?”

“Not one I’ll voice with ladies present, Sith.” The Captain’s retort was just as snide as his own question was.

“Good, because I’d hate to have to remove your head when my sister obviously finds it so appealing.” He pulled Rose closer to him, seeing those blue eyes flicker back over her again. It was a clear signal, as was his statement, ‘hands off the blonde’.

“Just consider yourself lucky that I still owe Rose and Sarah Jane for my squad’s lives.” Rose could practically smell the testosterone as Jack crossed his arms, and she shot Donna an exasperated look. She didn’t have much experience handling dueling male egos, none actually.

“How about we move this to the kitchen, and I’ll make some tea.” Donna, bless her ginger heart, quickly took Jack’s arm. “We need to get this done quickly.” It seemed to have worked on Jack, at least, who immediately smiled and let himself be guided to the small kitchen.

“Were you jealous?” Rose rounded on Kronos, now able to translate the one emotion she hadn’t been able to understand before. He looked down at her with a snort.

“Jealousy is wanting something you can’t have.” Kronos sniffed, as he draped an arm over her shoulder to follow his sister and Jack. “I prefer the word territorial.”

“Yeah, we’re so going to talk about this later.” The tone Rose used told him he might be a bit in trouble, and he almost felt contrite, almost. When one was raised knowing that anything you cared for could be taken by someone with more power, even the slightest bit more, it tended to make them more defensive of what they had. Kronos knew Rose wasn’t interested in the Captain, but that didn’t mean he liked the man’s hands on her.

“Down to business.” Jack pulled out a tablet. “I watched the video and compared it to the extradition request Intelligence got in. Luckily for you, a charge of treason against the Empire is a valid request for asylum.” Well that was some good news, but Kronos wasn’t holding his breath. “However, we have to run the risks of granting it. This is only an Armistice, and by refusing to extradite you, the Republic runs the risk of the Empire retaliating.”

“But granting asylum isn’t a violation of the Armistice.” Rose interjected before he could. “Just as anyone seeking to flee to the Empire to avoid trial here is not. That was one of the agreed terms.” Kronos had to admit he hadn’t read into full articles of the Armistice, as he really didn’t care about the terms until now. Of course Rose would know, because it was probably drilled into her head by the Order.

“Rassilon won’t care.” Kronos shook his head. He had figured something like this would come up. “If I had simply defied the Dark Council, he’d let it slide. I’ve refused his direct commands twice now. Once was to appear and compete to be his apprentice, and now by refusing to bring you to the Dark Council.”

“So that’s what this is about?” Jack seemed to be surprised. “Well, in that case, you have additional valid standing for application.” He immediately began typing. “This makes twice you’ve put yourself in danger for Republic Citizens.”

“If that’s what they want to hear.” Rose knew Kronos was still having a hard time accepting the fact that he was a hero to hundreds of victims. “Then that’s what I did.”

“You do know that by applying, you have to leave behind any business or trades you had in the Empire.” Jack was just reading off the list of requirements, but it didn’t seem to phase Kronos. She knew financially he was better than well off in the Empire. She wasn’t sure how he’d take that.

“Well, that was resolved this morning. I donated all of my money to a Republic citizen and signed my holdings over to the next in line for each company.” Kronos felt Rose’s flash of surprise. “I have no ties to the Empire anymore.”

“Whatever you say.” Jack slid the tablet over as Donna began setting cups of tea down. “Fill this information out, and I’ll expedite it to the Prime Minister’s office.” He didn’t miss the blazing smile flashed at Donna as she handed him the honey he requested, just like he didn’t miss his sister’s usual flirting was dialed down dramatically. Rose passed him his own tea, and he took a sip before offering her a smile.

It took the better part of an hour for Kronos to fill out the request and provide his identification, but Rose waited quietly and patiently. Donna kept Jack occupied to prevent any further testosterone battles, and she could feel Kronos’ protective big brother irritation flare every time Jack said something flirtatious to Donna. When he asked her to dinner, Rose saw Kronos start to object. “Let her answer.” She whispered, touching his arm. “If Sarah Jane trusts him, then so do I.” Obviously his skepticism on what he thought of Sarah Jane’s opinions were evident, because she leaned in and whispered. “Besides, if he ends up being a jerk, the two of us could make him disappear.”

“Careful, Rose.” Kronos whispered back, kissing her forehead. “Your dark side is showing.” That earned him a giggle as she rolled her eyes. Putting his last signature on the screen, he say it aside. “All right Harkness, I’m done.”

“Great.” Jack pushed away from the counter, and Rose watched as he scooped up the tablet. “I’ll get this escalated immediately. Just don’t leave the building until you get a response with your hearing day.” Great, Kronos was already stir crazy after just a few hours. Rose could only guess how he’d be after a day or two.

“That go for all of us or just him?” Donna queried from where she was moving the tea dishes to the sink. “Cause I’ve got my doctor appointments this week, and a group session tonight.”

“Just him. Only his permission was revoked, and Rose is a citizen.” Jack shrugged as if to say there wasn’t anything he could do. “As long as you are in the building, you’re under the protection of the security detail assigned to the victims. You leave, and you’ll be on your own if the Empire decides to send a bounty hunter after you.”

Kronos snorted in derision at that. He wasn’t stupid enough to actively put himself in danger, unless it was in defense of someone he cared about. As much as he hated being on what was basically house arrest, he could do it. “I get the picture. Is there anything else you wanna point out, Captain Obvious?”

“That’s about it.” Harkness shrugged again, heading towards the door. Then he turned to Donna. “I’ll meet you after your group session, that good?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Kronos knew he should be glad Donna was taking strides at returning to normalcy, but he’d have to do some investigating on this Jack Harkness himself. “See ya then.” She shut the door behind him, and turned to zero in on Kronos. “Could you not piss off the man who is going beyond his normal job to help us, you skinny dumbo!”

“Well excuse me for being angry at the man who caused me three broken ribs!” He hadn’t meant to snap, but this whole situation had him on edge. “But please, by all means, go throw yourself at him!” Kronos pushed his chair back, prowling away. This was too much, and he felt like a child being confined to their room. Actually, his room sounded like a good idea. If he punched rhe pillows or mattress, there wouldn’t be any holes to fix, so he headed in that direction to do just that.

“Go get ready for your group meeting.” Rose gave a hurt looking Donna a brief hug. It was obvious to tell that while the two bickered, he must not have talked to her like that. “I’ll deal with him.”

“Thanks, Rose.” Donna squeezed her back with a sigh. “I’ll be back before ten.” She wandered towards her own door, and Rose sighed.

Kronos wasn’t angry, just stressed and uncomfortable with asking for help. She pushed the door to their room, if felt so weird to say that, and found him glowering at the pillows as if they were the cause of every problem. “What’d the pillow do?” She tested the waters to see if he was open for talking.

“Existed.” He grunted, not looking at her. His fists were clenched, and she could see the tension in his shoulders. “I hate this, hiding and groveling for protection.” He still didn’t look at her, but his voice told her that he was on the edge of those pillows being torn to shreds. “It’s beneath me. I can’t believe I’m doing this. I never-“

“Do it for me?” That made Kronos’ head turn. Rose knew she had his attention. “I’d rather not have to cross into Imperial space and kill the entire Dark Council and Rassilon.” There it was, that exasperated twitch of a smile on his lips. She relaxed a bit as he came around the bed and held out a hand. “But if it meant keeping you safe, I would.” She placed her fingers in his.

Kronos knew she wasn’t joking. Rose had already proven she was in this for the long haul, and he still wasn’t sure why. The longer he spent with her, learning how she saw things, and had her challenging his own views, the more he realized that if he was her he would have run from the first kiss. She hadn’t though, because she said she saw the good in him. When she smiled at him like that, so sweet, shy, and tongue curled against her teeth, he could almost believe her. “You know when you say things like that, I sort of feel bad for anyone who gets in your way.”

“So you’ve finally learned what sympathy is?” Rose’s giggle made him pull her closer and press his forehead to hers. Her closeness reminded him of another thing he’d learned, patience. They still had not been intimate, because she had said she wasn’t quite ready.

“Possibly.” He was still aggravated by the situation, but having Rose so close, feeling how in control she was of her own worry with this, helped more than he wanted to admit. “You’re rubbing off on me, Rose Tyler.” Kronos kissed the tip of her nose, simply because he enjoyed the way it made her blush.

Rose’s voice was slightly teasing, as she raised her free hand to stroke his chest through his shirt. “Now I am.” Her lips tickled along his jaw, and he sighed at the sensation. If she kept that up, he was going to find other ways to release his pent up stress. There was the sound of the front door opening and closing, and he realized Donna had left.

“I should apologize when she gets back, shouldn’t I?” Kronos’ voice pitched up a bit as Rose curled her tongue along his adams apple. It was the first time they had been truly alone since their trip to the auction, she realized. That gave her an idea for him to get rid of that tense energy he was holding back. Smiling, she pressed up on her toes to place an open mouth kiss to the spot below his ear. “Mmmm keep that up, and ‘m gonna need the shower.”

Rose adored that he was willing to go slow, but right now she was ready. She hadn’t realized that it was his unspoken allegiance to the Sith that had kept her from crossing that line again, but with it gone she felt certain that he was really hers. “Screw the shower.” She sighed, pulling at the fastenings on his shirt.

“You sure?” Kronos asked, even though he could feel the desire slowly building inside of her. He let his hands move to her hips, pulling them firm against his hips. Rose responded by trailing her free hand to tug at his waist band. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Without another word, he lifted her by her hips and tossed her onto the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot, rough, angry/possessive smut

Rose yelped as Kronos practically jumped on top of her. His hands were as impatient as his lips, touching, brushing, pulling, and squeezing everywhere they could. He wasn’t hurting her in the least, but she could tell that this wasn’t going to be as slow and sensuous as their first time. He was too wired, too hungry for her to go slow. She didn’t mind one bit and quickly caught up to his frantic pace. “Want you.” She gasped, as he bit down on her neck with just the right amount of pressure to make her breath catch. The slowly simmering heat erupted into a full blaze, while she worked to undo the clasps of his shirt.

“If-“ his sentence was cut short as her movements interrupted his attempt to push her shirt up. “It’s too rough-“

“I’ll tell you.” Rose gave up on the fasteners and ripped the rest open, whimpering at the unfairness when she found the undershirt blocking access to his skin. “Off, take it off.” There was a scramble as he lifted up long enough for them both to strip off their shirts and her bra, but then they came back together with a crash of lips and fingers eagerly seeking to explore.

Kronos couldn’t get enough of Rose, the way she was touching him, eagerly seeking every bit of his bare torso with greedy fingers. The desire rolling off of her was intoxicating, and the desperate noises she made when he squeezed her breast and bit just a bit more than hard at her shoulder had him beyond straining in his pants. “You’re perfect.” She was, to him at least. He loved the curves of her body, the way his hands fit perfectly where her waist trailed down to her hips, how her supple breasts filled his palms, the sexy dip where her neck met her shoulders, and how he fit perfectly between her thighs.

“So’re you.” Rose’s fingers tangled in his hair, as she pushed him downward to her chest. Kronos let her, moaning as he closed his lips around the right one, nipping it with his teeth slightly as he did. This earned him a mewl of delight, and he repeated the tugging bite. Her nails dug into his back, stinging deliciously as he pressed himself against her.

Rose wanted him, to feel him inside of her, with such a fierce need that she could barely stand it. She could feel the hot dampness between her thighs, and when he shifted to the other breast she began pushing down at her leggings. It was hard, as his weight pinned her down. “Guh, help, please.” She groaned as he pulled his lips away. His teeth dragged the sensitive skin of her nipple, sending pleasurable shocks straight to her core and making her flinch in delight.

He must have understood, because he was up on his knees, yanking her boots off, and dragging the tight black material down her legs. Her fingers instantly went to relieve the desperate need for friction between her folds. “Mine!” His sharp growl was the only warning she got before he half yanked her hand away and nearly dived between her thighs. Kronos’ hot, rough tongue delved into her curls, and Rose didn’t even bother containing the yelp of pleasure at the sensation.

He had been so tender the first time, but now he was devouring her like he was starved. The shockwaves each lick, suck, and nip sent up her spine were bliss, and Rose couldn’t help the way she was writhing against the sheets, arching herself up to feel and experience more. “Just like THAT!” She half choked on her words as he thrust a finger into her. “More, Kronos, need, I need.” She wasn’t sure what she needed, but he obviously did.

A second finger joined in, as Kronos growled against the sensitive bud his tongue was working in frantic circles. His fingers curled up, thrusting and pressing against a spot she had no idea even existed. The sensations were catapulting her towards the edge, and she felt that tension beginning to rapidly build inside of her. It was more intense than the last time, more desperate, and Rose tossed her head back into the pillow as it grew tighter.

Kronos could tell she was close, and he briefly wondered if she was aware of the way she was shouting incoherent words and pulling his hair. He did’t care. She was wild underneath him, and the way she looked when he glanced up made him buck into the sheets himself. He wanted her, but first she had to be soaked, stretched, ready for what he had planned to give her. Adding another finger, he wrapped his lips around the hooded bundle of nerves, and sucked hard. He got exactly what he wanted when she clenched around his fingers, crying his name, and arched up off the sheets.

Normally he would want to work her down from the climax she was riding, as she fisted the sheets in her fingers and squeezed her eyes shut, but he had other things in mind. Kicking off his boots, he shoved his pants off and then grabbed her hips. Moving quickly, so she wouldn’t see it coming, Kronos flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her up into him. Grasping his length in hand, he found her dripping center, and thrust in hard. He had forgotten how divine she felt, tight, velvet soft, and still fluttering from the aftershocks of her release.

Rose found her half stuttered question of what he was doing cut off by a groan as he took her from behind. She clutched at the pillow, trying to look back at him, but he thrust into her again, so hard her hands slipped and she gasped into the pillow. It didn’t hurt. On the contrary, it felt amazing. From this angle each movement was so deep and pleasurable, that she lost coherent thought. Then his hand found her hair and pulled. “Fuck yes!”

Rose wasn’t sure where that exclamation came from, but blimey this was wonderful. He was voracious, each thrust coming hard and frantic, rocking her off balance. She would have fallen to her stomach, if his hand in her hair and the other gripping her hip didn’t have her firmly in place. “Tell me you’re mine.” Kronos’ order came out as a growl, accentuated with a hard pull of her hair. “Say it!”

“I’m yours!” Rose’s heart was pounding, as she gasped the words. She wasn’t sure where this was coming from, but she liked it. “Harder!” The plea came out, voicing the thoughts in her head.

Kronos growled. He had been half wondering if this was too much for their second time, but obviously not. If Rose wanted harder, he’d give it to her. “Down!” He grunted, driving himself into her as he shoved her shoulders down. “Give me your hands, now.” Her arms came back, and he grabbed her wrists, pinning them against her lower back while using them to give himself better leverage.

Relinquishing all but the last bit of his self restraint, he lost himself to the feeling of her body. He pounded into her with abandon, not bothering to contain his own feral sounding grunts, moans, and growls of pleasure. He needed this, Rose letting him find a way to work out the anger and resentment at their situation. It was better than fighting, because she wanted it too. He could feel it, as her shouts of delight were muffled by the pillow and her head nearly hit the headboard. If it had been any of his previous lovers, if she’d had their experience, he’d have her on her back with his hand just right around her throat. This, knowing she was completely his, was enough.

His release was close. Kronos could feel it building inside of him, and he knew how he wanted it. He already had her, but the image of her hugging Jack flashed into his mind, and the urge to really claim her was overpowering. “Say it again!” He ordered, pulling her wrists away from her back, shoving them into the sheets, and forcing them up over her head on the pillow. With a dominant rock, he pressed her body flat to the sheets. His teeth latched onto the back of her neck, as he thrust as deep into her as he could go.

“‘M Yours, Kronos.” Rose yelped, jerking under him. For a moment he was afraid he’d hurt her, but there was nothing but desire and delight rolling from her through the Force. “Forever.” Like a trigger, that word snapped the coil inside of him. He pulled back as his release coursed through his body, and then pressed into her again to let his completion empty inside of her. Groaning into the sweet flesh between his teeth, he stilled his hips and squeezed her wrists.

Rose could barely think. Her whole body felt boneless, and her skin felt like it was electrified and burning. She gasped for air, lifting her face from the pillow, but Kronos gave a warning growl and twitched against her back. Whimpering in satisfaction, she turned her head to rest her heated cheeks against the pillow. Her heart was pounding, roaring her pulse in her ears as he began giving gentle nips along her shoulder. “Thank you.” His whisper managed to wind its way through the haze of her mind.

She knew what he meant. She had felt how close Kronos had come to losing total control but didn’t. That knowledge made the warm content feeling she had every time she looked at him grow more solid and filling in her chest. What Rose thought was ‘you’re welcome’, but what she replied came out as. “I love you.” She felt him tense against her back, his fingers loosening around her wrists, and suddenly she was on her back staring up into wide, surprised brown eyes. She swallowed, wondering why she had said it. It was too soon, too new, but she couldn’t deny that she was falling in love with him. It was the only meaning behind the emotions she was feeling.

“You shouldn’t.” Kronos had meant to say he was falling in love with her too, because nothing else could have driven him to this point. Just thinking about her helped keep the darkness away, and he had long since abandoned his original idea of making her like him. He lived for the light Rose brought into his life. The rejection in her eyes was like a stab as he realized what he’d whispered. “I mean, I love you too, but you shouldn’t feel that way about me.”

“Well, I do, so you’re stuck with me.” The hurt look was replaced with that smile he adored, and Kronos knew he was forgiven for his words. “That was amazing, by the way.” The purr in her words as she stroked a hand along his sides made him shiver. “Didn’t know I could enjoy something so...” he grinned smugly at her as she searched for the word. “Possessive.”

“Rough.” Kronos corrected her, and testing his limits, he braced himself on a forearm to rest his palm against her throat. “I could show you quite a bit about how good it can be.” He gave a gentle squeeze, careful bit to obstruct her airway. “Bring you pleasure you’ve never even dreamed of.”

“Mmm, but I liked our first time too.” Rose couldn’t deny the tingle of excitement at the way his hand felt, but she was still too spent to be ready for another go. “It’s like I get to have you both.” Her fingers mapped the array of scars on his torso, as he kissed her forehead softly.

“What do you mean, both?” Kronos rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. She rested her palms on his chest, settling her chin on her hand to watch his expressions.

“Today I got Kronos.” Rose’s words were thoughtful, as she smiled sweetly at him. He loved her like this, glowing with satisfaction, her soft body curled against him. “Dark, controlling, possessive, greedy, and hard.” He couldn’t help but chuckle. He had been all those things, but she had enjoyed it. “Sometimes I get Theta.” The chuckle faded into a deep breath at the soft way she let his birth name roll off her tongue. “Sweet, sensual, tender, and loving. It’s like a surprise, figuring out which one is coming out to play, and I love it.”

“My silly girl.” Kronos reached up to stroke her bottom lip. “You only got a taste of what Kronos is like in bed.” He meant it to come out as a tease, because she really had no idea what he could do if he let him ‘come out to play’ as she put it. Instead it came out in a low, dangerous whisper. “Because if I did let him out, you’d probably run screaming.”

Rose shivered, part in fear and part in excitement. She was curious about what he meant. Her mind wandered to how he had cupped her throat, once in the infirmary of his ship and again just moments ago. Could that be it? Could that be pleasurable? She hadn’t thought biting, hair pulling, and being shagged so hard she was screaming could be, but they were. “I trust you.” She leaned up to kiss him softly. “I want to try.”

Kronos almost found himself hard again at those words, but just like their last time he was fully spent. “Guess it’s a good thing I funneled all my money into your account.” He reached up to squeeze her supple rear. “Because when this is over, we’re going to need to go shopping.” He laughed at the shock look on her face.

“You put all your money into my account?” Rose felt a bit shellshocked. He had said he had donated it to a Republic citizen, but then again she was a Republic citizen. Oh, he was slick, and she loved it. “What do we need to go shopping for?”

“Some things.” He gave an airy wave of his hand, which only piqued her curiosity more. “And a home with a room we can soundproof.” Rose quirked an eyebrow at him, and he grinned back at her devilishly. “So we don’t scare the neighbors.” That sounded as frightening as it did promising.

 


	18. Chapter 18

“Will you stop.” Kronos froze in his pacing as Rose spun him around and began straightening his tie. “It’s a meeting, not a murder trial.” He knew he should be relaxed, but it was hard when just beyond those doors were three Jedi, probably a handful of guards, and the answer to the reason he had been stuck in the flat for three days. He had gotten the appointment time just before sunrise, in the form of Captain Harkness knocking on the door.

Rose had insisted he dress in something besides his normal attire and had confiscated his lightsaber for the trip to the Prime Minister’s office. She had said it made him look less conspicuous, but it made him feel awkward. He knew it was hidden in the folds of the wrap style top she was wearing, but he’d prefer to have it on his hip. “Easy for you to say. You’re not the one with a four million credit bounty on his head.”

“Yeah, and if anyone tried to touch you, I’ll rip their heart through their throat.” Rose’s tone was nonchalant, but he knew she meant it. Just because she wasn’t giving totally over to the darkness, it didn’t mean she hadn’t taken to letting herself feel and express things like anger or hatred. He envied the way she was balancing her new life out, when he felt it was a daily struggle to not slip back into his old habits.

Shoving his uneasiness aside, he leaned down to kiss her forehead. As always, it made her cheeks tinge pink and catch her breath slightly. Kronos felt that warm content feeling spread in his chest. “I do love when you get all protective of me. Even if I’ll never understand why you are.”

“Well someone has to.” Rose smoothed the lapels of the brown pinstripe coat. It wasn’t his usual black and grey clothing choice, but she loved the way it looked on him. “You get into too much trouble to handle alone.” Honestly, she was nervous too, but whatever decision was to be made, she was going to stay with him. The woman at the desk waved at them, from where she was speaking into a headset, and pointed at the door. “Remember, be nice.”

“I will be if they are.” Rose rolled her eyes as her fingers found his. Holding his hand had already become as natural as breathing to her. Just as she knew it would, his annoyed stance relaxed as he squeezed her fingers softly. Kronos was trying his best to change, but she knew he was struggling. She was too, but for different reasons. She had found it was all too easy to give into the darkness, and her own attempts at keeping them equally balanced was difficult. “Here we go.” He pressed the button on the control panel, and the door slid open.

Kronos had recognized Sarah Jane’s presence, but the other two Jedi were not familiar to him. They were standing along the wall behind the Prime Minister, their hands folded calmly in front of them. He didn’t miss the way their eyes took in Rose, and for a brief moment he wished she had worn something a bit more covering. So maybe yesterday morning, when Donna had left them alone, he had gotten a bit overzealous. Rose hadn’t complained a bit, and had even left some marks of her own on his chest and back. His were covered though, where as the obvious bite marks showed across her collarbone. At least the finger shaped ones on her bum and biceps where concealed. If she was bothered by the disapproving looks, she didn’t let on in any way.

“Thank you for coming, Lord Kronos, Miss Tyler.” The Prime Minister stood, giving them both a half smile. “I’m Harriet Jones, Prime Minister of the Republic.”

“Yes, we know who you are.” Rose bit back an amused cough at the greeting, but she gave the woman a short bow of respect, regardless. “Thank you for including me in this meeting.” She had been a bit surprised when she had been summoned as well.

“Well, you were listed as his sponsor.” Harriet arched an eyebrow at them both. “That is correct, is it not?”

“Yeah, I mean, Yes ma’am.” Rose hadn’t known that was what had been listed. She wasn’t even aware that asylum seekers needed sponsors. “I’m the one who encouraged him to apply for asylum, that is.” She met the gazes of Sarah Jane, Master Sitara, and Master Octavian. While Sarah Jane looked nonplussed at them, the other Masters were radiating disdain and disgust. She stepped closer to Kronos, letting them know if they tried anything she’d be what they had to deal with.

Kronos was growing irritated at the polite exchanges. He wanted his answer, but he knew that being rude would get him nowhere. “I appreciate you taking this matter with such seriousness, Prime Minister. I understand that this is normally done at a committee or hearing.”

“Well abnormal circumstances require abnormal attention.” That was an understatement. “I have reviewed the extradition request, the charges brought against you by the Empire, and discussed at length with my advisors and the Jedi High Council on how this should be handled.” That explained the Jedi presence. Kronos had assumed they were on it, and he had been right. “And now I find myself in quite a predicament.”

That was no big revelation. Kronos knew what could happen if he was granted asylum. There was no way Emperor Rassilon would let that go unpunished. He knew it had been pointless to try, but Rose and Donna had insisted. “Then I guess we shouldn’t waste anymore of your time.” He tugged Rose’s hand, ignoring the looks from the Jedi and the security teams.

“You just assume that we are denying your request?” Rose tugged Kronos back into place. She had read enough of Sarah Jane’s body language to know that there wasn’t just a simple ‘no’. “As I was saying, the predicament is one we cannot take lightly. You are being hailed a hero for your rescue of not only the victims, but for rescuing Rose.” That seemed to shock him, but Rose wasn’t surprised. He was a hero, whether he wanted to admit it. “And we can’t overlook that, even if Rassilon retaliates.”

Kronos was a bit confused. Why couldn’t this be a simple yes or know? He had always hated the political side of things, how every process had to be so expanded. “Well don’t restart the war on my behalf. I can take care of myself.” If it meant he and Rose would have to go deep into hiding, then so be it. This had been a fools errand, and he was already ready to go.

“Will you stop sulking and let her finish, Theta.” Of course Rose had to say that, because she knew he was putty in her hands when she did. Granted, it garnered odd looks from everyone present, but Kronos shut his mouth. “Thank you. Sorry Prime Minister. He can be a bit moody.” Kronos didn’t imagine the snort of amusement Sarah Jane disguised as a cough, and he saw her eyes twinkle at Rose with what may have been pride.

“I dealt with enough Sith during the Armistice negotiations to know how temperamental they can be.” Harriet shook her head. “Moving on, the Jedi Council did not approve with granting you asylum, except the three Masters present. I understand they find agreeing to it is some sort of an apology for an accusation that they didn’t feel the need to tell me about.”

“Yeah, they accused him of raping me and tried to take him into custody.” Rose snorted at that. She was still bitter over that fiasco, but if this was their apology, she’d take it. “Which, if they had asked, would have known was not the case.”

“I see, well then.” Harriet shot the Jedi a look and let out a long breath. “All things considered, the decision I came to is what I feel is justified. We will grant you temporary asylum, providing you apply for citizenship.” Rose winced at that. She wasn’t sure how Kronos would take being subjected to Republic authority. She was aware how he had operated in the Empire, but the Republic had strict laws on that sort of life. “The asylum status will only last a month, unless you start the citizenship process.”

“If that’s what it takes to keep Rose and Donna safe, then that’s what I’ll do.” Kronos was not happy with the choices before him. He knew a bit about the Republic immigration process. Almost everyone who went through it either had a relative here or joined the military. He’d do whatever it took though.

“There is one other condition.” The Male Jedi spoke up. “You have to give us all the information you have on the Dark Council members.”

“Master Octavian, I was getting to that.” The Prime Minister snapped, but Kronos wasn’t angry about the interruption.

“I’ll send everything I know to Sarah Jane.” He snickered. “And I know quite a bit more than they think I do. I can even tell you the names of all of Rassilon’s kids if you want.” One of the key rules to survival in the Empire was to know your enemy, and when you were a Sith, everyone who outranked you was an enemy.

“His citizenship application will be submitted within two weeks.” Rose wanted to get out of there before any more conditions were laid down. She was fuming at the audacity of the Jedi Masters. Even if Kronos was okay with handing over that intel, she was not okay with him being essentially blackmailed. “Thank you Prime Minister, Sarah Jane” she intentionally ignored the other two Jedi, because what she wanted to say would not help Kronos’ cause.

“Until then.” Sensing they were dismissed, she bowed then half dragged Kronos from the room.

They were both silent until they got to the speeder Rose had purchased for them. She wanted to drive but he beat her to it, seeming a bit more pleased than she felt. “We got what we wanted. Why do you look ready to punch someone.” He asked, aiming the speeder into traffic.

“They blackmailed you. Asylum status for information is not what I had in mind.” Rose crossed her arms and stared out at the city. The hypocrisy of the Council knew no bounds apparently. “But you don’t seem mad about it.”

“The Dark Council would come after you and Donna once I’m out of the way. If blabbing their secrets keeps that from happening, then I don’t see a problem.” His hand came over to squeeze her knee. “But I appreciate you being irritated on my behalf.”

“Yeah, but what are we going to list as your reason for citizenship. I do not see you wearing a Republic uniform.” Rose’s snort of amusement made him chuckle. She was right there. No way in hell was he about to start saluting people.

“We’ll think of something. There has to be other ways.” Luckily their flat wasn’t far from the Prime Minister’s office, and they had reached it in no time. “Come on. Looks like I have more applications to fill out.” He got out of the speeder and came around to open her door. “Order us some lunch and we’ll see what other options we’ve got.”

Once they made it into the flat, he stripped off the tie and coat, settling in at the computer. Rose was on the comm ordering their food, and Donna was nowhere in sight. He guessed she was either out at an appointment or with Captain Harkness. She seemed to have taken a liking to the man, much to Kronos’ disapproval. He poured over the application information, while Rose disappeared into the bedroom.

There were many options available to choose from: enlistment, student training, joining the Jedi Order, scientific studies, peace missions, but one in particular caught his eye. It would be the easiest route, but that wasn’t what kept him from reading it out loud to Rose. It wasn’t something that had even crossed his mind, but it was the avenue that made the most sense. It was one even the Empire couldn’t claim as an act of war or defiance against the Emperor.

When the food arrived, Rose didn’t seem to be in any better of a mood. Kronos understood why, though. “Rose, love.” He waited for her to look up from her meal. “I need to look into one of the options for citizenship, alone.” He wasn’t sure how she’d take to him leaving the flat without her.

“Gonna elaborate or do I have to guess?” Rose quirked an eyebrow at Kronos. His eyes were sparkling in that mad way they did when he had a plan he was sure was fool proof. She wasn’t keen on the idea of him out when he had such a large bounty on his head, but she knew if she objected he’d just sneak out when she was asleep. “Guess not. How long will you be?”

“Few hours.” Kronos wiped some sauce off his mouth and shrugged. Rose could feel he was shielding his emotions, but she didn’t press it. This was his life, and she had already agreed to be in. He scratched his ear, like he always did when he was trying to hide something. “Gonna need the speeder though.”

“All right.” Rose sighed, piling her trash from lunch into the take away box. “I’ll clean up. Go take care of what you need to do.” Kronos’ smile was almost too much, as he practically leaped from his chair and hurried into the bedroom. Rose cleared the table away and began washing the dishes that had been left from breakfast. When he came back out, she saw he was wearing the other new suit she had bought him, one more similar to what the elite of the Republic wore, but like always had his lightsaber on his hip.

“I’ll be fine.” He chuckled, and she knew he could see the worry on her face. His arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and he placed a warm kiss to the side of her neck. “Be dressed in something gorgeous when I get back. ‘M taking you out for dinner.” The husky excitement in his voice gave her a delightful shiver.

“If I didn’t know any better, Lord Kronos.” Rose tilted her head to give him better access as his hands slid up to rest just under her breasts. Oh this just wasn’t fair, he couldn’t touch her like this and leave. “I’d think you were taking me out on a date.”

“Well I am.” His lips trailed up to her ear, causing heat to pool between her thighs. “Make sure the dress is absolutely stunning. I want you to leave me speechless.” He nipped at the skin below her ear, making her gasp and press back against him. “I know Donna talked you into buying a few.” With a final, adoring kiss to her neck, Kronos pulled away. “I love you, be back soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Rose called after him as he made his way to the door and slipped out. She rinsed the final cup and wiped her hands. Well, if Kronos wanted to dress up, she’d do that. He had been right. Donna had coaxed her into buying a few dresses, even though Rose had balked at the prices and styles. She didn’t think she’d ever have an opportunity to wear any of them, but Donna had told her that being prepared was essential. First, though, she needed to take a shower and do her hair and makeup.

Hair and makeup was a new thing to her as well. She was doing pretty good at her makeup, as she had spent some time practicing with Donna to tutorial videos. The hair thing was a whole different story. So far she had only mastered the loose waves look. As she showered though, she had an idea for how to do it all. Wanting to have enough time, in case she had to start over, Rose hurried through scrubbing, shaving, and blow drying her hair.

She took her time though, making sure she curled and pinned each piece in place. Then she carefully applied her makeup, making sure that it was flawlessly contoured, blended, and highlighted. She had just finished her mascara when the sound of the front door opening alerted her that Donna was home, and surprisingly accompanied by a familiar presence.

“Anybody home?” Donna called out. “Rose? Theta?”

Rose quickly donned her dressing robe over the dark purple and black corset and panties she had managed to get one. “In here. Jus’ me! I need your help, well maybe both of you.” She sighed as she looked at the three different dresses she had lain out. The bedroom door opened, and Donna came in trailed by Sarah Jane. She would have been surprised that they were together, but she already knew Sarah Jane was sponsoring Donna’s immigration process, along with twelve of the other victims.

“Wow! You look amazing!” Donna gasped, and Sarah Jane seemed a bit stunned. “Where’s my idiot brother?” She immediately went to the dresses, picking them up and holding them in front of her.

Rose fiddled with one of the curls she had left down by her ear. “Looking into something to do with his immigration possibilities.” She smiled at Sarah Jane softly. “Um, he told me to get dressed because he’s taking me to dinner. I have zero idea what to pick. Hi Sarah Jane.”

“What were his exact words?” Donna set one of the dresses aside, picking up another.

“Wear something stunning and leave him breathless.” Rose offered, as Donna hummed and set that dress down. “‘Ve no clue about any of this dating thing. The last time we got dressed up was, well, you know.”

“Something red.” Sarah Jane had shed her cloak, and to Rose’s surprise was digging in her closet. “It’s always complimented your hair and skin.” Rose tried to remember when she had ever worn anything around Sarah Jane except her Jedi robes, but she vaguely recalled a memory where she had worn a red tunic style dress for a peace ceremony they participated in when she was sixteen on Raltubar. “This, maybe?” She pulled out a dress bag she had half unzipped. “Donna?” Rose recognized it as one Donna had refused to let her put back, even though she hadn’t seen an occasion where she’d ever wear it.

“Yes! I told you that dress would come in handy.” Donna laughed as she took it from Sarah Jane. “There should be a cloak-“

“Got it.” Sarah Jane pulled it from a separate bag and laid it out on the bed.

“No offense, Sarah Jane, but I thought you didn’t approve.” Rose was confused as to why she was helping. They hadn’t spoke that morning at all, in fact since she called them about the Council meeting.

“Donna and I have had some talks about Kronos, and I have come to accept that he treats you well and makes you happy.” Sarah Jane gave her a half smile. “No, this isn’t the way I imagined you going, and no, I don’t particularly like it. You’re happy though, really happy?”

“As happy as I can be when he has a death sentence hanging over his head.” Rose sighed, as she remembered exactly how bad their situation was. She had forgotten, with the thrill of getting ready. “And you can tell the rest of the Council that blackmail is a pretty low blow.” She tried to reign the venom of her words in.

“I was against that.” Sarah Jane sighed. Rose could sense her honesty and obvious distaste at the tactic. “But you really are happy. He’s not making you stay?”

“They’re so in love it’s a bit nauseating.” Donna snorted from where she was digging through the shoe boxes in the closet. “Honestly, Sarah Jane, they can’t even enjoy a meal without staring at each other like they’re oblivious to the galaxy.” She set one box down, and turned to Rose. “Out of the robe. You’ll need help getting this one.”

Rose had forgotten all about the excitement of the night before, until she shed the satin dressing gown and Sarah Jane made a hissing noise. “What?” She looked down, and her whole body flushed as she realized what it looked like. Kronos’ had left some dark bite marks along her inner thighs and breasts, as well as some fading bruising from his fingers on her biceps and outer thighs. “He didn’t hurt me.” She quickly explained. Well, not in a bad way at least. She had enjoyed every second of it. “

“Not my place to judge.” Sarah Jane quickly fixed the defensive look on her face into a ‘down to business’ look. “Donna, find her a necklace to go with this.” She picked up the dress and undid the zipper at the back. “You may want to consider getting your ears pierced. Most women usually wear earrings with something like this.”

Rose felt relieved when Sarah Jane didn’t push the matter of the marks further. She had read that sex talk with parents could be awkward, but it was nowhere near as awkward as discussing it with one’s former Jedi Master. She stepped into the gown, as Sarah Jane knelt slightly to hold it open for her. “This is somethin’ I never thought would happen.” She giggled, as Sarah Jane slid the soft material up her body and helped her get her arms into the sleeves. “You getting me dressed for a date.”

“Me either.” Sarah Jane slid the zipper into place, and before Rose could turn to look in the mirror, looped a necklace around her neck and clasped it. “You need red lipstick.”

“Got it here!” Donna had been rummaging through Rose’s makeup and held up a tube of red stain. “Open.” Rose closed her eyes as Donna painted her lips. She almost jerked as perfume misted onto her neck, but held still. “There. Now shoes and cloak.”

“I’ve got the cloak.” Rose bent her knees a bit so Sarah Jane could fasten it to her shoulders. Then she stepped into the shoes. The height of the heels was a bit awkward, but she knew she’d get used to them. Both of her friends stepped back and looked her over. “Rose you look beautiful.” There was a soft look on Sarah Jane’s face and an emotion coming from her that she didn’t quite understand.

“Really?” Rose turned to look in the mirror, gasping. She wouldn’t have recognized herself if she had passed her on the street.

“Theta will be drooling,” Donna’s reflection beamed at her. “More than usual that is.” She fussed with Rose’s hair for a moment. “There, perfect.”

“Thanks, ta.” Rose knew she was probably looking a little too long at her reflection, but she couldn’t help it. She tore her eyes away and turned to smile at them both. “I wouldn’t have even considered this outfit. Miracle workers, the both of you.”

“No miracles need, Rose.” Sarah Jane shrugged slightly, as if she was pointing out the obvious. “You’ve always been beautiful, inside and out. Just never change who you are, okay?”

“I won’t.” Rose understood the underlying message. Her former Master was still worried that she was being led down the wrong path, but she wasn’t. She was forging her own, a little at a time. She hugged her tightly, relaxing a bit as the woman squeezed her back. “Sometimes mum’s have to step back and let their kids make their own mistake.”

“Rose, I’m not your mum.” Sarah Jane stepped back, a small frown playing on her lips. Rose knew she was, and would, have a hard time accepting that was how she had chosen to view her.

“You raised her, taught her, and trained her. That’s what a Mum does.” Donna cut in. “Just accept it. Now, let’s leave Rose here to finish with whatever else she has to do and get started on my application.”

Rose watched as Donna led Sarah Jane from the room. She swallowed hard, trying not to let herself feel guilt at how hard Sarah Jane was trying to be okay with this. She found a small clutch and slid the lipstain and card with her ID into it. Then she picked up her lightsaber from the dresser. She wondered where she could hook it, but there was nowhere on the dress that would hold it. Kronos would have to wear it for her.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, she felt his presence in the hallway outside. Turning off the lights, she stepped out of the bedroom and made her way to the door. She tried not to bite her lip in anxiousness as she heard him typing in the access code. Rose felt her cheeks flush and her heart stutter as it slid open, and Kronos’ mouth dropped open. 


	19. Chapter 19

Kronos had seen Rose in a revealing back dress. He had seen her in nothing more than his shirt. She’d been naked drenched in water, and she had been glowing in his sheets with a sleepy smile. Yet, here he was utterly speechless at the sight of her. She was wearing a gown so red it made her fair skin glow. The neckline showed off most of her chest, swooping low enough to show off a tasteful amount of cleavage, and it was adorned with sparkling white and red crystals. The sleeves started at the crest of her shoulders and came all the way to her wrists, and they were adorned with the same shining stones he couldn’t see the back, due to the red cloak draped over her shoulders, but it looked like the crystals made up the back of the dress as well. It curved along her body to the floor, accentuating her hips and waist, and he thought he glimpsed a pair of matching red heels underneath. “Blimey, you look.” There was no word for it so his dumbo brain just spilled out “Beautiful.” He would never get tired of watching her eyes cast down shyly as her blush went all the way up to her ears.

“Um, I wasn’t sure if this was appropriate.” Rose met his eyes, and they shone out from the smokey makeup entrancing him. “Donna and Sarah Jane picked it out.” He had felt the Jedi’s presence but hadn’t been concerned. Sarah Jane was the only Jedi he held any respect for. She was being relatively civil considering he had all but stolen her apprentice from her. “If it’s too much, I can-“

“Don’t!” Kronos managed to shake himself out of his reverie to cut her off. “No, it’s perfect. Better than, actually. You look stunning I’m-“ he sighed as Rose grabbed him by his tie and pulled him in for a soft kiss. “Rambling aren’t I?” He breathed as she pulled away.

“‘M used to it.” Rose giggled, and he felt his worries dissipate at the sound. “So, how did your trip go?” She held out her lightsaber to him.

“Dunno, should find out sometime tonight.” Kronos took it and pulled her gently into the hall, letting the door snick shut behind her. Then he hooked it onto his hip opposite his own. This was becoming a habit he quite enjoyed, trusting each other with their weapons. Given the amount of time, dedication, and effort that went into crafting the blades, it was like trusting someone with a piece of themselves. “Have you ever danced?” He had made the reservations before he had even thought to ask her.

“Um, not like proper dancing.” Rose looped her arm through his as they made their way out to the speeder platform. “But I’ve always wanted to learn. Are we going dancing?” Kronos could feel the tingle of excitement rolling off of her.

“Not technically, I mean we can.” The restaurant he had picked did have a dancing, but he hadn’t planned on doing that there. “Just, an idea I had for later in the evening.” Having reached the speeder, he held open the door for her to slide in, and then he went around to climb behind the controls. Kronos had to force his attention on the traffic, because the sparkle of her dress drew his eyes to the rise of and fall of her chest.

“Do I at least get a hint at what you were doing this afternoon?” Rose playfully tugged at his sleeve. She was anxious to know what he had been out looking into. Kronos seemed too happy, too wired, to not have information. He was obviously hiding an important detail from her, but she couldn’t figure it out. She wished she had looked over that list of immigration possibilities herself.

“Nope. I want to surprise you.” Kronos flashed her a toothy grin paired with a proud arch of his eyebrow. She loved when he did that, how it made her feel giddy inside. “But I hope you agree with what I decided.”

“I told you. You’re stuck with me.” Rose’s words eased the nerves in his gut just a bit. He hoped she meant it, as they pulled up to the valet at the restaurant. It had cost him more than he cared to admit to Rose in order squeeze a reservation in. Granted, they had a couple billion credits left to spare, but she didn’t know that. Donna did, of course, but Kronos knew Rose didn’t care about money. She’d been raised by the Jedi, after all. Even when he told her to buy whatever she wanted, it took Donna telling her she was getting something to do it.

Rose tried not to gawk at the other patrons waiting to be seated. She had thought that her outfit would stick out, and it did. Of course, it was only noticeable because it was red, and not the blue, blacks, grays, and whites of every other woman. She slipped her arm through Kronos’. “This place is beautiful.” The restaurant was designed to look like a jungle at night, complete with cascading waterfalls, animal sounds interspersed with the music, and the ceiling was a view screen displaying a clear night sky.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Kronos kissed her cheek softly. “But I’m biased.” He led her to the maitre de. “Reservation for Lord Noble and Lady Tyler.” She didn’t miss the slight flicker of fear in the man’s eyes as he took them in.

“Of course, right this way.” Kronos kept Rose close as they followed the man through the restaurant. The way Rose was gazing around in awe made him grin. He’d eaten at restaurants like this before, but he enjoyed her excitement.

When the vine draped balcony, he pulled out her chair for her to sit. “May I?” He gently placed his fingers on her cloak, and when she nodded, slid it from her shoulders to drape it over her chair. Then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. “Do you like the view?”

Like was an understatement. The entire capitol city was sprawled out beneath them, twinkling its lights up into the sunset. The vines hanging over the trellis walls and entryway they had come through made it almost as if they were in their own little bubble. The only sounds were the recorded animal calls and soft music. “I love it.” She tore her eyes away from the view to admire him. Kronos was a sight to behold in his tailored black pinstripes, rich red shirt, and black tie. A bit of a five oclock shadow dusted along his jaw, accentuating his proud cheekbones and nose.

“Hello, I’m Hilodran. I’ll be your waiter this evening.” Kronos looked up as the man approached, looking a combination of nervous and excited. “How may I help you start your evening?”

“How about a bottle of Gyrliu Red, something from the mid-war vintage?” It was his go to wine, and he didn’t even realize that they may not have it until the waiter said so. “Okay, then a bottle of Jortipul Blue.” It was the only Republic top shelf label he had ever had. He noticed Rose looked a bit uncertain as she stared down at the menu screen. “What love?”

“I’ve never drank before.” Rose’s cheeks were coloring pink again, but he could feel it was from embarrassment and nervousness. Kronos had even thought of that, but he felt a bit guilty just assuming she was okay with wine with her dinner. “I don’t wanna get drunk and make and idiot of myself.”

Oh, well that was a relief. She wasn’t opposed to the idea. “One glass is all you need. We can take the rest home.” Rose relaxed a bit as his hand took hers across the tabletop. “That okay?”

Rose nodded, turning her attention back to the menu. She vaguely recognized some of the items, but she wasn’t sure what she wanted, or could eat in the corset. It had seemed a good idea at first, but now was feeling a bit tight. “Can you order for me? There’s just so much to choose from.”

“Of course.” Kronos smiled at the request. She didn’t often ask for help, not that she had any reason to lately. Hilodran had returned with the wine, and he watched as Rose took a tentative sip. “Is it good?” He raised his on glass to his lips, savoring the sweet, rich taste. Rose nodded and took another. “Good. Okay Hilodran. I’ll have the Myternia steak, rare, center cut, over summer vegetables. She’ll have the Brightler breast with the cream herb sauce and a side of the steamed chef’s choice vegetables.”

“Of course, would either of you like soup or a salad to start?” Kronos looked at Rose who shook her head.

“No thanks.” When Hilodran left, Kronos caught Rose’s eye. He could tell she still wanted to look around, so he stood and held out his hand. “Let’s go wait over here.”

Rose took his hand and let Kronos pull her to her feet. The approached the vine covered railing, and she stared out at the city below. “I never realized how beautiful it looks at night.”

“Yes it is.” Rose glanced over from the corner of her eye, only to find him staring at her with a content smile on his face. “So bright, warm, inviting.” His finger came up to trail along her cheek, and she felt her heart stutter at the touch. “The city looks nice too.” He cupped her chin, and she let him turn her face. “When you told me you wanted to be in my future, did you mean it?” There was a tentative softness to his words she had never heard.

“Of course I did.” Rose turned completely to press a kiss to his lips, thankful the heels made her tall enough to reach. She felt a wave of nervousness coming from him, as if he was uncertain about something. “What’s wrong? Is this about what you looked into this morning?”

“Yeah.” Rose wondered at the way he swallowed with the word. His cheeks went a bit pink, and he pulled at his ear. “Not sure how you’re gonna react when I tell you is all.”

“Tell me.” Rose’s face was so concerned it made Kronos’ chest hurt. He lowered his hands, shoving them in his pockets. “Love, it’s your choice, and as long as it isn’t illegal you know I support it.”

Kronos had wanted to wait until after dinner, but the look on Rose’s face was too much to ignore. He closed his hand around the item in his pocket and slowly pulled it out. He wasn’t sure how this went in the Republic, so he fell back on the Imperial traditions. Stepping back, he held her eyes, dropped to one knee, and opened the small black box in his hand. “I think I’m supposed to have some speech or something, but I didn’t really have time to plan it out. I just know I want you in my life, more than I’ve ever wanted anything. So, will you marry me?” The stunned look on her face made his head turn. Marriage was a valid way to become a citizen, but that wasn’t the only motive behind it. He’d never fancied himself as a husband, but he thought he could do it for her.

“Theta.” Rose could barely talk. How could she have forgotten marriage was an option for citizenship? It hadn’t even crossed her mind, because if it had she would have suggested it. It was true they had only known each other less than a month, but their connection went far deeper than the average person. She could feel his uncertainty growing stronger, and she finally found her voice again. “Of course I’ll marry you.” She held out her left hand, not even bothering to wonder if that was his tradition. It must have been, because he pulled the ring from the box, slid it onto her fingers, and kissed her knuckles. “It fits.” She gasped, pulling him up to admire what he had chosen.

“I sorta snagged one of the ones you bought to match the size.” Kronos smiled, taking her wrist and lifting her hand up so he could admire it. “The lady at the shop said engagement rings are usually all diamonds, but I thought this fit you better.”

Rose blinked at the intricate ring glistening on her finger. The center stone was a massive diamond, with the white gold designed around it like leaves surrounding a flower. Inside each ‘leaf’ was another diamond, but the ‘stems’ were sapphires with circular diamonds at the base. The body of the ring had been carved to look like vines around the gems. “It’s perfect.” It wasn’t something she would have chosen for herself, given the extravagance and more than likely hefty price tag, but it was absolutely everything she had never dreamed she’d want, exactly like the man who was smiling at her. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Kronos felt relief coursing through him, as he took Rose by the waist and kissed her fiercely. Her lips had just parted under him when he felt the Force shift. “No!” With a scream he shoved her down, but Rose was shouting herself and pushing at him. Then her cry of anger turned to a screech of pain, and they crashed to the ground. A blaster bolt flew over them, hitting the bottle. Glass flew into the air, as wine splashed around them.

“Theta.” Rose whimpered above him, and he rolled her over. His heart was pounding as he saw her lift her hand away from her side, where the singed material was turning even more red. “I think-“ she gasped as she blinked at the blood on her fingers. “Think ‘ve been shot.”

“Security!” Kronos shouted, rolling his body over hers. He knew he was the target, but it didn’t matter. Rose had to be protected. He lifted his head, trying to pinpoint to source of fire. He saw the flash from a roof four buildings away and ducked as it flew over his head and hit the glass door, shattering it. Finally, he heard alarms blaring and people screaming. “Put your arms around my neck and hang on.”

He knew this was going to hurt, but he needed to get her inside. As soon as her arms were looped around him, he began crawling towards the door. Kronos did his best to avoid the shards of glass, but they were everywhere. He hoped the thickness of the crystals on the back of her dress protected her from being cut, and he didn’t stop until they were safe inside the walls of the restaurant.

Rose could hear the chaos around her, as the other patrons were shuffled out. Her left side felt like she had been stabbed, punched, and burned all at once. She bit back her yelps of pain as she was dragged across the floor, choosing to focus on Kronos’ eyes instead. They were flickering from orange to brown, and she could feel the simultaneous fear and and fury rolling off of him. “What happened?” A man’s voice she didn’t recognize came from above but behind her.

“Someone shot her, you moron!” Kronos was half shouting as he kicked a table over and shifted her behind it. When he rolled up to his knees, she saw a man in a security uniform looking down at her. “The tall building to the right and four over! Now get me an ambulance!”

“Theta.” Rose winced as she pushed herself up, resting against the metal of the table. “Calm down. Don’t lose your temper.” She knew he had to stay in control, because if he lost it and went off on someone he could jeopardize everything.

“Someone tried to kill you.” Kronos was far from keeping his calm. It hadn’t been her they were aiming for, though, and they both knew it. The security team stormed past them, except one woman who dropped a massive bag down and began pulling on gloves. “Where’s the bloody ambulance?!”

“On the way, Sir, but first I need to get this bleeding stopped.” She looked at them. “Oh my stars, it’s you two!”

“Yeah, us, ow.” Rose’s attempt at half hearted humor was silenced as she gasped in pain. Kronos could see the material around the wound growing darker. “Theta, love, let the nnnngh officer work.”

Much to Rose’s relief, he moved back enough for the woman to inch closer. “I need to cut the dress, to get a better look.” A pair of scissors were suddenly in her hand, but Rose shook her head.

“Wearing a corset. Dress has to.” Talking hurt so much she became aware of tears in her eyes. “Come off.” She tried to reach back to the zip, but pain ripped through her side and she bit back a cry.

“I’ll just apply pressure until we can move you.” The woman set the scissors aside, taking out a clean bandage and holding it against the wound. Rose thought she might puke, but she channeled the pain into the strength necessary to keep herself up right. “Okay, we need to get her downstairs to the staff entrance, where the ambulance is. Is there anyone we need to call.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Kronos elbowed her out of the way. “Rose, love, it’s okay to scream, but I’m going to pick you up.” He scooped his arms under her. “Which way to the staff door?”

“Through the kitchens there and the green door on the right.” Kronos hurried to his feet, hugging Rose close, and sprinted to the kitchen. He saw the door described and kicked it open. To his relief, an ambulance flanked by police speeders was waiting. He jumped inside, feeling the pain Rose was holding back, and placed her gently on the gurney.

“Let’s move!” One of the medics barked into a radio as the door slammed shut. “Okay, Ma’am, we need to get this dress off.” Kronos shifted out of the way as they began cutting the material. “And this.” His eyes took in the dark purple corset and matching panties Rose had worn before they cut it off as well, but he didn’t let himself enjoy it. Despite her calm demeanor, he could see her clenched jaw and controlled bleeding. “Good, it’s shallow. We’re going to give you something to ease the pain.”

“No drugs!” Rose half yelped. She’d rather be in pain than not be able to function, so she tried to jerk away. The pain flared hot, and she fell back to the sheets. She flailed for Kronos’ hand, clinging to it as he grabbed her fingers. “I’m fine, guh. Doesn’t hurt.”

“Can you give her just a low dose?” Kronos knew why Rose was so against it. It was the same reason every Jedi and Sith were, it number the connection to the Force. “Or maybe a local anesthetic?” He tried not to focus on the medic currently rinsing the wound and examining the depth.

“All we’ve got is ormathdone.” The medic currently sliding the IV into Rose’s arm spoke up. “It’s fast, but strong. She’ll be conscious at first, then in and out of it for a few hours. You her brother or something?”

“Fiancé you idiot!” Rose’s half shout as she winced made Kronos chuckled. “Don’t you watch the damn news. ‘M Rose Tyler. He’s Darth Kronos.” If she was snapping at people like that, then she was in more pain than she was letting him feel.

“Rose, love, I’ll be right here. Just take the medicine.” Kronos knew that if he wanted her to do as she was asked, then he had to remain calm. It was strange, having their usual roles reversed. “I’ll be right with you the whole time, ‘kay?” He could see the defiance in her eyes slowly seeping away, and then she nodded. “Give it to her.”

Rose didn’t feel anything at first, but after a few moments the world went a bit funny. She felt heavy and light, all at once, and the pain subsided from a supernova to a slight itch. She had to focus hard to make out Kronos’ face, but when she found it she smiled. “You have freckles.” She was a bit surprised that she said it out loud, because she had only though it. “A freckled Sith tee hee.”

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely ormathdone.” Kronos’ voice sounded a bit off, more high pitched and a bit echoey. “Rose, sweetheart, don’t scratch.” She hadn’t realized she’d be pulling at the bandage over her wound until he pulled her hand away. Since when had his skin been so soft? Rose pulled it up to squint at his palm. “What?”

“You’ve got blood on your hands.” It took Kronos a moment to realize she meant literally. Her voice had been so soft, and her eyes had been so unfocused he thought she was looking at his soul and not his palm. “You should wash them.” If only it were that simple. “Oh no!” Her slurred groan of disappointment made him jerk.

“What?” Rose thought that was worry on his face, but it was hard to tell. She couldn’t feel him, or anything with the Force for that matter. There was a funny empty feeling deep inside of her, but she wasn’t focused on that.

“My ring has blood on it too!” Rose could see the caked red mess against the diamonds and sapphires, and for some horrible reason was afraid it had stained them. “I can’t show Sarah Jane the ring if it’s ruined.” Sarah Jane, where was she? She was always there when Rose was hurt.

“Oh my precious girl.” Kronos shook his head at Rose’s drug induced silly fears. “It washes right off.” He held out hid hand for a bottle of saline and smiled a thanks as the medic handed it to him. Gently, he rinsed the coagulated blood from the gemstones and her hand. “See, all clean. As soon as we get to the hospital, I’ll call Sarah Jane and Donna. Then you can show them.” Not that they’d be worried about that. Kronos knew he shouldn’t brood on the fact that their first date and his proposal had been destroyed by the Empire, because it was par for the course with them.

“We’re getting married.” Rose tugged on the sleeve of the medic monitoring her IVs. The man looked down, his green eyes sparkling in amusement. “Emperor Rassilon is gonna be pissed off, cause I stole Kronos away from them. Shhhh, don’ tell anybody, but Kronos’ not really a Sith anymore.”

The man smiled and nodded. “His secret is safe with us.”

“Tha’s good.” Rose hummed, rolling her head to the side. Vaguely she realized everyone was giggling, even Kronos. Why were they laughing? This was a very serious and dangerous matter. “Wha’s so funny. Emperor Rassilon is one scary prick. He wants to cut off my fiancé’s head! LIVE ON THE TELLY!” She jerked her hand away from the man’s sleeve, trying her best to scowl. “But I’ll cut off his head first. He can’t touch my Theta. Nope. ‘S not allowed. Tried to have us killed tonight, but I saved us.”

She tried to find Kronos’ had again, and realized with a happy hum that she was already holding it. “Innit that right, Darth Theta. Wait, no, that’s not your name.” Rose giggled at her mistake. “Darth Whoops! Hehehe remember on Clom you said whoops when-“

“Rose, darling, why don’t you close your eyes and take a little nap.” Kronos was doing all he could to keep from laughing at her babble. Despite the fact of what had brought her to this state, he found that he was enamored all over again with her love and protectiveness towards him. Her whiskey colored eyes fluttered shut as she relaxed. “There’s a love. Shhhh, just rest and when you wake up, you’ll be all better.”

“Still gonna cut his head off though.” Rose managed to mumble through the the sudden grogginess in her mind. It was a nice, fuzzy, warm sleepiness. “Cause I love you.”

“I love you too, Rose Tyler.” Was the last thing she heard for the next few hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rose’s Dress, but in Red](https://m.dhgate.com/product/royal-blue-mermaid-dubai-cape-evening-dress/392853338.html)   
>  [Rose’s shoes](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/545076361124666445/?amp_client_id=BGuLfESnBX2eWxRKlI3DHj3dCHJzf6arJYj3zsy4sNUYXdAeRs7BLjcapH1WrMIH&mweb_unauth_id=a2b5514bfb9f0c52987dc39b5d2627b4)   
>  [Rose’s Ring](https://www.bengarelick.com/products/kirk-kara-marquise-cut-diamond-engagement-ring-from-the-kirk-kara-dahlia-collection-crafted-with-0-12-carats-of-diamonds-and-0-22-carats-of-marquise-cut-sapphires)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this js so short. I’ve been neglecting ya’ll!!! Been super busy! Enjoy

Kronos had wanted to chase down the attempted assassin, but he had promised Rose he’d stay. It was the hardest test of his control to date, but so far he hadn’t screamed, punched, or broken anyone or anything. It did help that Rose was now clear of any danger and resting while they waited to be discharged. The wound had been shallow, but it had needed to be treated.

The doctor said there was probably some bruising on the muscles around the ribs, and she had some minor abrasions on her shoulders and back of her arms. If she hadn’t been shoving him down, then it would have hit him square in the side of his own ribs and probably hit his lung. So, Kronos had sat by her side just as be promised.

“Knock knock.” Donna’s voice and sound of her knuckles on the glass door of the room made him look over. She was carrying a small bag with clothes for Rose, and Sarah Jane and Jack were behind her. He had been so lost in thought and staring at Rose, that he hadn’t even sense Sarah Jane’s approach. “Brought you some dinner.” She stepped into the room, and he saw Jack was holding what looked like a box of take away.

“Thanks, um, set it there. Not really hungry right now.” He gestured to the tray hovering in the corner with the pitcher of water and cup for Rose when she woke up. “She’s still asleep. The ormathdone should be wearing off here in a bit.” It had only been three hours since she’d been dosed, and the doctor had said it wouldn’t take more than another hour for the sedative portion to ease up.

“We got the guy.” Jack offered, making Kronos tense in his chair. “Amateur bounty hunter. Apparently he was scoping out another hit, but saw you and decided to take the shot. Idiot, thankfully, forgot to prop the roof door open and locked himself up there.”

“No chance I can get two minutes in a locked, windowless, and cameraless room with him huh?” He was relieved the moron had been caught, but it would make him feel a lot better if he would snap the bounty hunter’s neck. “I would leave him alive, mostly.”

“Not my squad, or I’d let ya.” Jack gave him an apologetic smile and shrugged. “But i understand he ‘fell’ down a flight of stairs after they cuffed him.” That made Kronos smirk. At least the Republic law enforcement knew something about handling things.

“What happened, exactly?” Sarah Jane had finally spoke, coming to stand on the opposite side of the bed. “And how bad is she?” He could feel the genuine concern coming from her, and the worry in her face told him that the Jedi was feeling more than she pretended to.

“We were kissing both sensed the shot. I tried to push her down, but she tackled me. The shot caught her as we were going down. It’s shallow, bruised some ribs, but she’ll be fine in a day or so.” He met her eyes for the truly first time, seeing something there he wasn’t quite sure of. “Go ahead and say it. I don’t deserve her.”

“That wasn’t what I was thinking.” Those wise eyes softened just a bit. “You didn’t go after him.” It wasn’t a question, but it felt like an accusation.

“Didn’t even consider it.” Kronos could feel her blue eyes boring into his soul, and it made him flinch just a bit. “Could only think about getting her inside and out of danger.” Every eye in the room was on him, and he had never felt more examined in his life. “Isn’t that what I was supposed to do?”

“Not something Kronos would do, no.” Donna’s hand rested on his shoulder, and Kronos felt suddenly very young and old all at once. “But Theta, yeah, Theta would.” She was right, as usual.

Rose had been awake about the time she heard Sarah Jane’s voice, but even in her drug induced haze she hadn’t wanted to interrupt the moment. Kronos never let his guarded Theta side down around anyone but her and Donna, and she wanted Sarah Jane to see it. Slowly her opened her heavy eyes, finding Kronos and Sarah Jane staring at each other with new found respect. “Guess what?” Might as well start with the bad news. Three pairs of eyes shot to her, and she smiled weakly. “Getting shot hurts like a bitch.” Her throat was dry, but she managed to lift a hand and point. “Water please.”

“Here.” Jack poured the cup full and passed it to Sarah Jane, while Kronos elevated the head of her bed. She took a few sips, feeling her ribs twinge in pain that wasn’t nearly as severe as it was before.

“Thanks.” Rose sighed. Her connection to the Force was still tenuous, and she hated how she couldn’t feel anything from anyone. She shifted, getting herself into a more comfortable position, biting back a grunt of pain. Avoiding their eyes, because she really disliked being fussed over, she tested moving her other arm under the sheets. “You can stop staring, ‘m fine. Just a bit sore.”

“You say that now, but wait until the meds fully wear off.” Jack chuckled, pulling the only other chair over and nudging Sarah Jane into it.

Rose was confused as to why he was here, but she’d ask later. She moved her sore arm up to rub her side a bit. It hurt quite a lot more to touch, but she could feel the warm bandage and the stickiness of the skin sealant and bacta under it. “So, we’ve got some news.”

“They caught him.” Sarah Jane took the cup away and gave her a comforting pat on the hand. “And nobody else was hurt.”

Rose was glad for that, but that wasn’t the news she was talking about. “Overheard that, but I mean Kronos and I have some news.” It seemed everyone else was oblivious to the only part of her wardrobe that seemed to have survived. She hazily recalled being upset that it was bloody, but the memory felt weird because it was clean as could be now.

“You’re pregnant!” Donna exclaimed, and Kronos made a weird noise while Sarah Jane looked a bit shell shocked.

“Um, no.” Rose lifted her left hand, drawing confused looks from the two women, but Jack let out an impressed whistle. Kronos flashed him what she assumed was a proud smile, but she was still unable to fully feel anything from anyone. “We’re getting married.”

Kronos braced himself for another outburst from his sister and hesitantly offered Sarah Jane a smile. The woman did look thrilled, but she wasn’t beating his arse either. The source of her discomfort was revealed as she spoke. “It’s been a month, if that. Rose aren’t you rushing things?”

Rose held very still as she heard those words, mostly because Donna was holding her left hand to admire the ring while simultaneously hitting Kronos in the shoulder repeatedly with her other. “I love him, and he loves me.” To her credit, Sarah Jame didn’t scoff. “Plus, if we get married there is no reason the Empire has against him applying for asylum or citizenship.” Honestly, Rose thought the explanation was obvious, so she wasn’t sure why Sarah Jame looked so deadpan. “There are no laws on either side preventing marriage, so Rassilon can’t blame the Republic for not extraditing him. He has to blame just me and Kronos.”

“There are worse reasons for shotgun weddings than preventing a war.” Sarah Jane shook her head with a wry smile. Kronos had known she wouldn’t like it, but when Rose put it that way he knew the Jedi couldn’t argue the logic.

He was about to cut in, but Rose said something that surprised even him. “Would you give me away?” He felt his jaw drop at the same time Sarah Jane’s did. He knew that there was every possibility Sarah Jane would refuse. After all, the Jedi regarded herself as a mentor not a parent. “I mean. You’re the closest thing I have to a mum, and I know you don’t approve-“

“Of course!” Sarah Jane’s response made Kronos’ worry dissipate. “I’m honored you asked, since I haven’t exactly been supportive of this-“ her eyes met his and he offered her a half smile. “Decision, but it’s your life and I can’t control it anymore.” Her comm beeped and she looked down and sighed. “I’ve got to get back. Let me know when, and I’ll be there.”

Rose watched as Sarah Jane stood and patted her arm, then shook Jack, Donna, and finally Kronos’ hand. There was an unspoken conversation between them that she didn’t need to Force to interpret. If Kronos ever hurt her, he’d have Sarah Jane to reckon with. “Sarah Jane.” The woman paused at the door. “I love you. Wasn’t allowed to say it before, and I know you can’t say it back, but I do.” The Jedi Master nodded with a broad grin, then disappeared into a hall. That look said it all.

“So how long is she gonna be kept?” Donna had taken Sarah Jane’s seat. “Surprised a Doctor hasn’t been in.” Rose was surprised at that herself, but now that the medicine was fully wearing off it was getting difficult to move.

“Bugger, was supposed to tell them when she woke up.” Kronos mentally slapped himself, especially now that he could feel Rose’s connection growing shakily stronger. She was in pain, even if she wasn’t letting on. He stood up, but Jack beat him to the door.

“I’ll get them.” Okay, so maybe the Captain wasn’t so bad. He still wanted to know why he was here, when Kronos had only called Donna and told her to call Sarah Jane.

“How bad was it?” Rose tugged on Kronos’ hand. “I don’t really remember much after getting into the ambulance.” Everything about the ride was hazy, like a half forgotten dream. Her connection to the Force was still muddled, but she could feel enough to sense that Kronos wasn’t as worried as he would be if it was bad.

“Shallow wound. It grazed you, but the bacta and sealant should have it healed in a day or two.” She sighed, but regretted the movement as the pain flared, when he kissed her knuckles. “Bruised your ribs pretty bad though. That’s why breathing and moving hurts.”

“But the good news is you’ll be able to stand by tomorrow, Miss Tyler.” A man, who must have been the doctor came in. “I’m Doctor Morias. How’s the pain?” He immediately squeezed around Donna to the head of the bed and held a body scanner over her. “And don’t lie. This measures your levels, and I can tell your trying to hide it.”

“I feel like I got kicked by a Frobarian Bull and then stabbed with a red hot poker.” Rose didn’t see the point in lying. “But I don’t want any more of those meds. I don’t like how they make me feel.”

Kronos rolled his eyes. He understood why Rose didn’t want to take them, but he didn’t like her suffering. “Is there anything that she can take that isn’t, well, how do I put this-“

“Blocks her connection to the Force?” Doctor Morias chuckled and began typing on his tablet. “I was a field surgeon during the war. Patched up my fair share of Jedi. I’ll write you a prescription for Amoritine eight.” Kronos was vaguely familiar with the name, but he couldn’t remember what it did. “Like a local anesthetic, it blocks pain at the injured nerves and not the receptors of the brain. However, only the wound itself will be numb, and not the surrounding area. Your connection will be unaffected, but you’ll need to be careful as you could exacerbate the injury without knowing it.”

“I’ll be extremely careful.” Rose was relieved at that. “So when can I leave.” She hated being in the hospital, and the sooner she got out the sooner she knew everyone would be happier.

“Well, everything looks fine. I’ll call your medicine down, and you can leave as soon as it’s ready.” The doctor shook her good hand and slipped from the room.

Rose caught a whiff of food and her eyes found a takeaway tray. She wasn’t hungry, despite missing dinner, so she turned to Kronos. “Have you eaten?”

“No, but Donna brought me something.” Kronos felt relaxed enough now to eat. “Probably just her leftovers from her dinner with Jack.”

“How’d you guess?” Donna chuckled, grabbing the food and passing it to him. Her comm beeped and she looked down. “Jack said one of his guys just dropped off your speeder. He’s coming up with the key now.”

Kronos wondered briefly how he had gotten it, but remembered the spare he had given his sister. She had probably passed it off on the way over. Opening the container, he found some sort of pasta with meat dish and began eating. “So he’s Jack now, huh?”

“Oh, leave her ah-“ Rose flinched, making him pause. “Alone. I did some looking around, and Jack’s a good guy. Never married, no kids, bit of a reputation as a serial dater but a decent guy.” So she had beaten him to it. He harrumphed, shoving another forkful of spoon into his mouth. Donna was his baby sister, so some part of him was always going to say no guy was good enough.

“Enough of my love life.” Rose could practically see Donna about to explode. “When’s the wedding? Has to be soon right? Once you’re better we can go dress shopping!” Dress shopping? Rose hadn’t even thought about that. She had just figured they’d go see a judge or something, but the look on Donna’s face killed that plan immediately. The woman had easily become her best friend and soon to be sister. It was a once in a lifetime experience for her, watching her brother getting married.

“Sounds great.” Honestly the only thing that sounded great was a hot shower and some pajamas. “Kronos, you okay with Donna planning everything? ‘M not sure what I’m even supposed to do?”

“If that’s what you want.” Kronos knew Rose would be content with something simple, but he liked to do things extravagantly. Just because it was going to be a small group of people didn’t mean it couldn’t be extraordinary. “You fine with being in charge Donna?”

“Damn right I am!” Donna laughed, and Kronos realized it was the first real relaxed laugh he had seen from her since the rescue. No way he could say no to that. “I know just what to do!”

“Knock knock.” Jack’s light hearted voice made them all look at the door. “Here’s your key.” He slid the card to Kronos, who pocketed it with the other. “Listen, Donna. I’ve gotta get going. I’ve got a physical fitness test at zero five. Want me to give you a lift home?”

Kronos could tell Donna was torn between staying or going, so he waved his fork. “Go on. I can get Rose home myself.”

“Kay. Love you both. See you at home.” Rose offered her cheek for Donna’s sisterly kiss and smiled. She was getting used to all the affection that came with her newfound family. She stood, leaned over to kiss Kronos on the cheek, and then straightened to loop her arm through Jack’s.

It was obvious to Rose that Donna was comfortable with him. Which said a lot about how Jack must be treating her, considering what she’d gone through. “Seems it’s in the air.” She mused to her own love, who had just finished his food and set the container aside.

“If he hurts her, I’ll kill him.” Kronos wasn’t lying. He knew Donna must still be an emotional mess, and even if Jack was helping with that, it didn’t ease his own protectiveness of her. “Starting with what I’m sure is his favorite body part.” Rose’s giggle and eye roll eased his mood. He loved her for being so brave throughout this whole mess. Speaking of the mess, they needed to talk. “You know this won’t be the last attempt on my life.”

“Our lives.” Rose shifted in the bed, testing how much it hurt to move her legs. It hurt like hell, of course. “We, nnngh, are in this together. Anybody who wants you has to go through me.” Nobody was going to lay a finger on her Kronos. “Pretty sure I proved that tonight.”

“Yes you did.” To her pleasure, he came up out of the chair to kiss her softly. It should have hurt to reach up and cup his face, but Rose didn’t feel it. She was too enthralled with the adoration and love rolling off of him. “Think that makes us even now.”

“Hmmm.” Rose scratched her fingers along the stubble that had begun to shadow his chin, and her playful touch washed away the rest of his worry. “Didn’t know we were still keeping count.” She pulled back just enough to smile at him. “In the ambulance, did I say something about your freckles?” Kronos couldn’t help it. He fell back into the chair and started laughing.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part 1! There will be a sequel!

“Stop fidgeting.” Donna tapped Rose on the rear as she shifted. Rose forced herself to stand still, while her soon to be sister in law laced up the back of her dress. “Thank you.” Rose couldn’t help it. She was beyond nervous, even though there was nothing to be anxious about. The last four days had been completely uneventful in the bad news department.

The first one she spent recovering from her injury, so she basically just stayed cooped up in the flat while Donna made arrangements and Kronos had his meetings with the Jedi Council to discuss the Dark Council, and the rest of the day on the computer doing Force knows what. The second day, Donna had taken her hostage to go dress shopping, which in all actuality had been quite fun, getting her ears pierced, and picking up Kronos’ wedding band. Kronos said he had spent the day out getting her a wedding gift, having his tux fitted, and he had looked beyond pleased with himself as he refused to give her any details on either item. The third they applied for their wedding license, had a quiet lunch, anspent the rest of the day just traveling inconspicuously around the city. The fourth had been a rush of picking up her dress, shoes, and jewelry and his tux.

Rose had spent the night with Donna in the hotel where the wedding would be held. She was totally unsure how Donna had convinced them, the florist, and the caterer to fit them in on such short notice, but she was sure there had been quite a bit of money involved. It was how Donna had convinced the bridal shop to have Rose’s dress fitted and ready on time. She didn’t think she would ever get used to it, but she let it slide this one time.

She had asked Kronos what he planned to do for work once his citizenship went through. She shouldn’t have been surprised when he said he wasn’t going to have a regular job. Neither of them were cut out for that. He had simply chuckled and showed her how he had already been tracking the patterns of Republic investments, which weren’t too different than Imperial ones. He had also said he was eyeballing some chains of shops and salons that looked promising but were lacking in proper management. Of course he’d go back to what he knew and keep his freedom to travel.

Donna was applying for a job as a politician’s assistant. She was excellent in the office and wouldn’t be confined to New Earth either, as she would travel wherever the senator did. Rose just wanted to see the galaxy, to experience it all, to learn more about it, about herself, and to discover where this winding path between light and dark was leading her. She hadn’t told Kronos or Sarah Jane that some of the older padawans and younger knights had reached out to her with doubts of their own about their place. She didn’t think she would ever be ready to be a teacher, but had advised them just to look at everything without their ingrained bias and emotional detachment they were trained to have.

“Oh my stars.” Rose had been so caught up in her musings that she hadn’t even felt Sarah Jane come in. “Rose Marion Tyler, you look like a-“ her former master’s face looked absolutely shocked above her formal robes.

“A Lady.” Donna interjected with a smug smile. “The dress and jewelry are traditional Imperial design, but she wanted traditional Republic colors.”

“Because I’m both.” Rose had mostly wanted to pay a small tribute to her parents, who had died to make sure she wasn’t raised under Imperial rule, and to do that she had to wear something to show where she was born. “And I can’t figure out where I’m going until I accept where I came from.”

“When did you get so wise?” Sarah Jane chuckled softly as she lifted the circlet Donna was holding and placed it on her brown. Feels like yesterday that I was picking you out from that group of potential padawans.”

“Careful, Sarah Jane.” Rose giggled as she smoothed her skirts out. “I think that’s a hint of love and nostalgia I’m sensing.” She was teasing, but it was the truth. She could feel the maternal affection just poking its way out of Sarah Jane’s mind. “But I won’t tell.”

“Are you ready?” Sarah Jane held out her arm, and Rose took it. “There was a very eager looking gentlemen in black waiting in the ceremony room.”

“Of course she is.” Donna seemed ready to explode with anticipation, so It seemed like a good idea to get moving.” They followed the ginger haired woman out of the room and down the hall.

Rose felt like her heart was beating out of her chest, but she couldn’t explain why. This wasn’t scary. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted this. Yes, this wedding was mostly so he could gain citizenship, but she did love him. Her anxiety was curbed as she felt his presence grow stronger and stronger. Kronos was exuding nothing but calm, confident assurance.

When Donna slid through the doors, Rose squeezed Sarah Jane’s arm. She stared at the wood, unsure of what to say to the woman next to her. She knew she was waiting for her cue, the sound of music playing, but her ears were suddenly rushing with the sound of her own pulse. “I’m scared.” She admitted, feeling more like her ten year old self stepping foot onto a war torn planet.

“If you weren’t, I’d think you were brainwashed.” Sarah Jane chuckled. “I’ve had many friends get married in my life, and they say the only thing more terrifying and wonderfully amazing is having a child.”

“Let’s not even think of that yet.” Rose shuddered. She didn’t know if she would ever be ready for kids in the future, but she definitely wasn’t now. Before Sarah Jane could answer, the doors opened and music began to swell out.

Rose gasped in shock. She had expected just Sarah Jane and maybe Jack, since his free time now consisted of being with Donna. So, to see the crowd of people standing inside of the room, creating an aisle scattered with flower petals between them was shocking. As she let Sarah Jane lead her forward, she realized who they were. They were the victims she had rescued, every single one of them. They were all smiling at her, and she realized what this was. They were thanking her and Kronos in the only way they knew how, by supporting them when the rest of the galaxy said this was wrong. She felt tears sting her eyes, and then she saw Kronos. Never before had Rose seen him smile like that. It wasn’t his smug smirk or his silly goofy grin. He was smiling at her like she was the moon and it was his first time seeing it. Then she saw his outfit.

Kronos was in black, of course, but not his usual swirling robes or pinstripe suits. He was in a perfectly tailored three piece suit. The shirt was the palest of blue, traditional Republic wedding colors, tucked behind a black vest. The vest was solid on one side, but the other side had embroidery in the same blue. The jacket was solid black, with a softer black color on the lapels and high collar that also had the same soft blue embroidery. The vest ended at a solid silver buckled belt that led down to finely creased black trousers. A silver chain trailed from the buckle to his hip, stopping just where his lightsaber hung. Her’s was currently clipped on the other side. He was showing his own heritage, but yet paid tribute to where she was born and where they would live. She had not expected it, and she loved him all the more for it so she finally managed to force her jaw up from the floor to smile at him.

Kronos felt like he his heart had stopped as Rose came into the room. He had been surprised at the guests Donna had rounded up, but that was nothing compared to the shock he felt at seeing Rose. Donna had told him he’d love the dress, but never in a million years had he expected something so perfectly combined. Rose was an absolute vision.

She was dressed in a traditional Imperial nobility dress, but it was the same winter blue that he had embroidered into his suit. The bodice clung primly to her torso, accentuating her curves while not blatantly showing them off, and the skirts billowed out ever so slightly to cascade around her feet on the floor. He could almost hear the shifting of the opaque silk over the music, or he may have imagined it. The sleeves started in the middle of her biceps, leaving her upper arms, chest, and shoulders bare. The thin bands of material gave way to a sheer flowing cloak that he knew wrapped around her back to cover the corset strings in the back. Around her neck was fastened a silver necklace, and the intricate design of vines came down across her upper chest to end in a matching blue nova diamond. A pair of blue nova diamond earrings hung along her elegantly made up face, brushing her cheeks as she moved. Her short blonde hair had been swept up into graceful pile of curls, but they we held out of her face by a silver circlet identical to her necklace that was resting across her brow. Rose was paying homage to his upbringing and life as a Sith, while perfectly showing her own Republic loyalty. He had not expected that, and he loved her all the more for it.

As she drew closer, he swallowed, trying in vain to keep himself from staring like the besotted fool that he was. Jack had been helpful enough to give him a rundown on appropriate Republic wedding etiquette, so Kronos knew to bow slightly at the waist to Sarah Jane and extend his right hand as the music faded away. Then he waited, his eyes never leaving Rose’s brilliant smile, until she whispered into Sarah Jane’s ear. “Do you consent to his request?”

“I consent and gladly give.” Sarah Jane spoke loud enough for her voice to carry, and then she took Rose’s right hand and placed it in his.

He righted himself, as Sarah Jane retreated to stand between Donna and Jack. Squeezing Rose’s fingers softly, he felt the trepidation in her subside to nothing but eager happiness. Together they turned to face the officiant the court had provided.

“Ladies, gentlemen, friends, and family.” The golden furred Purier man’s gruff voiced carried out. “We have come together to bear witness to this union of Rose Marion Tyler and Kronos Theta Noble. I ask now, that if any of you have reason they should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Rose half expected the Dark Council and Jedi warriors to come bursting into the room, but there was nothing except the sound of breathing and her heart. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and blushed as Kronos chuckled at her. “As this is a wedding of mixed customs, there will be two sets of vows exchanged. Mister Noble.” He nodded his head to him.

“Rose when we met, I was at the darkest of places I had ever been. When I first held you in my arms, my intentions were twofold selfish. First, I wanted to use you solely to get what I wanted. Second, I wanted to corrupt you, to bend you to my will.” Rose had always known that deep inside, but hearing and feeling the words come out with such sincere regret told her that every choice she had made was right. “I thought I could, but instead you enlightened me. You showed me, and continue to show me every day, that our lives aren’t about good and evil, darkness and light. I was lost to you the moment you woke me from my nightmare, and I struggle every day to not give in to the life I once led. I vow to you that never again will I harbor such selfish thoughts as I once did.” Rose had to blink to keep back the tears building in her throat. There was a rawness in his voice, a vulnerability she had never heard, and she knew that to admit it like this was hard for him. “Never again will I threaten the light inside of you. Instead, I will protect it with my life. I vow to do my best every moment I breathe to be the man you deserve.”

Kronos knew that saying those words out loud would break his reputation as a force to be feared, but he also knew that Rose needed to hear them. While he was more experienced in expressing his emotions than she was, he didn’t let such gentle and honest ones show in public. He wasn’t sure how she would take his initial confession, but all he felt was love and forgiveness rolling off of her as she spoke.

“Since we met I always thought there were two parts of you: Darth Kronos and Theta Noble. I met Kronos first. He was wild, independent, the Oncoming Storm and the Bringer of Darkness. Yet, I wasn’t afraid. I was intrigued and terrified all at once, but then I saw Theta. He was fiercely protective of what he loved, funny, quick witted, and compassionate.” Rose’s words were soft, thoughtful, and full of adoration. Kronos didn’t understand how she could talk about him with such a tone. “I was tempted by Kronos, by the confident way he carried himself, how he knew exactly who he was, where he was going, and what he was doing. Then I was touched by Theta, and I thought I could save Theta by making you leave Kronos and the darkness behind. I was wrong.” Kronos felt the rejection like a slap and nearly released Rose’s hand until she smiled. “You are Kronos and Theta. You are both light and dark, and that’s what I love. I vow never to try to change that about you. I’m still struggling to find the balance you have, and I vow to be by your side to help you maintain that balance. From today until my last day, I vow to be the one who protects the light inside of you while keeping the darkness from consuming you.” Rose squeezed his fingers, and the soft sounds of happy sighs from their audience reminded him they were not alone. Kronos had been so lost in her words, in the soothing feel of her emotions, that Rassilon could have walked in and he wouldn’t have even noticed.

There was a space of heartbeats before the Purier man spoke again. “Life is a circle. It has no beginning and no end. All life comes from the Force and unto the Force all life returns. We symbolize that with the exchange of rings.” Kronos dug in his pocket, pulling out the diamond and sapphire band to match Rose’s engagement ring. He held it in front of him and waited. “Do you, Kronos Theta Noble, take Rose Marion Tyler as your wife? Do you promise to love her and cherish her, in sickness and in health, to be loyal to her from this day until your dying say?”

“I do!” Kronos had never been so sure of something in his life. Rose was his future, and nobody would take that from him.

“Place the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand and say ‘with this ring, I thee wed’.” The officiant instructed with a fang filled smile.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Kronos slid the ring onto her finger and stroked her knuckles softly. He thought there were tears in her eyes, but Rose blinked and they were gone.

“Rose Marion Tyler, do you take Kronos Theta Noble as your husband? Do you promise to love him and cherish him, in sickness and in health, to be loyal to him from this day until your dying day?”

“I do!” Rose had no doubt in her mind. Kronos was the only one she’d ever want. Nobody could take that from her, and stars help the person who tried.

“Place the ring on the fourth finger of his left hand and say ‘with this ring, I thee wed’.” The man stepped back as Rose lifted the ring Donna had hurried to hand her.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Rose slid the black gold band designed with sapphires onto his finger and squeezed his hand softly.

“Then by the power vested in me by the Republic Courts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Rose didn’t wait for Kronos to move. She pulled him closer with a grin and went up on her toes. He met her halfway, his soft lips meeting hers in a warm and radiant kiss. “We did it.” She whispered, as he released her to the roar of applause. “We managed to get married with no assassination attempts or kidnappings.”

“Nice to have the universe on our side.” Kronos looped his arm around Rose’s waist and turned her to face the eager crowd. He knew that this moment of peace wouldn’t last forever, but he planned on enjoying it.

The dinner went blissfully uneventful, as everyone danced, ate, and drank. That was no surprise as Jack had been in charge of matching IDs at the door. Yet, Kronos was still anxious. It wasn’t fear, no. He wanted to show Rose her gift. So, as soon as Rose seemed ready for it all to end, which was about four hours later, Kronos ushered her out to the waiting limousine he had rented.

Rose wasn’t sure if her excitement was from anticipating the gift or that fourth glass of wine, but she snuggled up to Kronos in the limo. “Where are we going?” They had agreed to put a honeymoon on hold, so she wondered where they could be headed. It took almost half an hour of kissing and caressing in the dim back seat, before the vehicle came to a stop. Rose gasped as she stepped out and took in the sight before her.

Kronos was quite pleased at the awe on Rose’s face. It had taken him forever to find a house with all the things they would need. The massive mansion on the outskirts of the capitol city had belonged to a pair of married Senators as a vacation home.

The thick walls were built to withstand violent attacks, and the sprawling glass windows had impenetrable metal covers that snapped into place when it was under attack. The entire third floor had ben some sort of entertainment or party room, but he had already hired contractors to convert it to a training room. There were five bedrooms, five and a half bathrooms, two offices, a massive kitchen, a sprawling back lawn with a pool, and an armory room. The only thing he had decorated with so far was the bedroom and stocked the fridge and pantry. “Do you like it?”

“I love it!” Rose couldn’t believe the size of the mansion. It wasn’t new, but had obviously been updated. She knew Kronos wouldn’t have bought it unless it was defendable. “It’s ours? I thought we were going to travel.” She wasn’t disappointed, just overwhelmed.

“I promised you a home base here, and I always keep my promises.” Kronos swept Rose off of her feet, carrying her bridal style to the door. The retinal scan had already been programmed to his eye, and the door schnicked open. “Welcome home.” He couldn’t be happier as he stepped over the threshold.

“Home is wherever you are.” Rose was pleased that the interior was bare. She wanted to work on it with him, to create something like their love, utterly unique. Sure, the Empire was after them and the Jedi hated them, but she didn’t care just then, and she wasn’t going to entertain those thoughts. For now, in this moment, everything was perfect. The rest of the galaxy and their problems were going to have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kronos’ suit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/571886852665738415/?amp_client_id=amp-7ueWHvrMveSdNdlkoxRROA&mweb_unauth_id=5990c46bfb0ab77c14fa7533bce8981b)   
>  [Kronos’ ring](https://vidarjewelry.com/shop/mens-radiant-cut-blue-sapphire-wedding-band/)   
>  [Rose’s Dress](https://m.dhgate.com/product/luxury-handmade-flowers-wedding-dresses-with/395426265.html#pd-002)   
>  [Rose’s Jewelry and Circlet](http://m.weddbook.com/media/2708291/elven-silver-wedding-set-aveline-with-amethysts-or-any-stones-celtic-circlet-medieval-headpiece-wire-wrap-necklace-elvish-earrings-tiara)


End file.
